


Is This Love?

by InvisibleObserver13



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Coming of Age, F/M, Menstruation, Slow Build, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleObserver13/pseuds/InvisibleObserver13
Summary: Julie Lawrence has always had something more than a crush on her brother's friend Jimmy.  Years later, something changes and things get complicated.  But Julie can't help but wonder, is this love?  And does Jimmy love her too?
Relationships: Jimmy (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s), Jimmy/Julie, Jimmy/OFC, Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills
Comments: 23
Kudos: 15





	1. One Hell of a Thanksgiving, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic since fall 2018. This was the first chapter I ever wrote. After a lot of thought, I've finally decided to debut this story. I want to thank Brihana25, Rynnsama, Jules1980, and TheLadyDisdain for all their help and support, past and continued.

**_November 1991_ **

Julie rushes to her dorm room after class, divesting herself of her suddenly too heavy backpack. She sits heavily in her desk chair, laying her head down on her desk. She looks longingly at her unmade bed. All Julie wants to do is curl up on her bed and sleep for a hundred years. Okay, more like a couple of hours. But there is so much to do. It doesn’t matter that Thanksgiving break is coming up. Her professors are trying to cover as much as possible in the remaining time. Which means more reading, more studying, more writing papers, and sadly, less sleeping. Between all of this and finding out that she is pregnant, Julie can’t believe that she hasn’t cracked under the pressure yet.

_ Brrrrinnng! _ Julie starts awake at the sound of the phone that she and her roommate Tina share. Blurry-eyed, she stumbles to the phone, looking at the clock as she picks up the receiver. What? How is it 5:30 already?

“Hello?”

_ “Hi, I’m trying to call Julie, Julie Lawrence. This is her number, right?” _ asks a male voice that sounds vaguely familiar to her sleep-addled brain.

“This is she,” Julie replies cautiously.  _ “Oh, good,” _ the relief evident in the mystery man’s voice.  _ “I was starting to think he gave me the wrong number. He has terrible handwriting, which gets worse when he’s been drinking.” _ Still sleepy and getting annoyed, Julie interrupts the speaker. “He who? Who gave you my phone number and why? Who the hell is this, anyway?”

_ “Whoa, chill out. Is that any way to talk to an old friend? Johnny gave me your number. And it’s Bobby. I know it’s been a while, but surely, it hasn’t been so long that you would have forgotten me?” _

Julie immediately feels stupid as recognition sets in. “Oh, my god! Bobby Brown!” she exclaims. “Bobby, I could never forget you. I’m sorry. I’m just exhausted with everything going on at school. And the phone woke me up.” She furrows her brow as she remembers his words. “Wait, you said that Johnny has been drinking again? Is it bad? What happened?”

_ “Jules, it’s okay. As for Johnny…” _ Bobby sighs.  _ “It’s on and off. He was fired from his last job. Another breakup. More fighting between him and Sid. You know how it is.” _

Julie sighs, shaking her head. “Yeah, I do,” she solemnly confirms. “Hold on. Why did Johnny give you my number?”

Julie overhears an awkward cough on the other line.  _ “Well, I’ve been recruited to try and convince you to come home for Thanksgiving.” _

She takes a sharp breath before letting out a definitive “No.”

_ “What, why? It’s been months since Johnny has seen you. Your brother misses you and is dying to see you. And he’s not the only one. Becca misses her best friend.” _

Julie feels the guilt squeezing at her heart at Bobby’s words. She walks over to the window, staring out at College Ave. “I miss him, too. God, I’d love to see Becca. But I’m still not coming home. I’m going to stay on campus during the holiday break. I don’t want to come home. And I certainly don't want to see Sid.”

_ “I don’t understand why you won’t come home. Johnny told me that you used to talk on the phone once or twice a week since you went to college and then, nothing for the last few weeks. Who says you even have to see or speak to Sid? Johnny wants you to stay with him at his place. He’s having a few of us over the day before, nothing big. And he wants you there, too. Or you and Johnny could spend Thanksgiving with my family.” _

Julie turns away from the window and slides down the wall into a sitting position. She covers her eyes, trying to will away the tears that threaten to fall. “I don’t want to see him or anyone right now, okay?” She starts to sob.

There is a brief silence on Bobby’s end.  _ “Julie...Jules, are you crying?”  _ he asks.  _ “What happened? What’s wrong?” _

Julie sniffles and tries to wipe away the tears, but they just keep falling. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine,” she insists.

_ “Jules, nobody who could see or hear you right now would believe that.” _

He’s right. She can’t even convince herself of the lie.

_ “Something happened and you don’t want your brother to know about it. _ ”

Julie’s heart skips a beat and somehow Bobby picks up on it.

_ “That’s it, isn’t it? Did something happen at the university?” _

Her sobbing intensifies.

_ “What’s going on? What happened? Talk to me, please.” _

“Bobby, please, just drop it!” she pleads. “Why can’t you just leave it alone? I don’t want to talk about it!”

_ “Whatever is going on, it sounds like you need to talk about it. You don’t want to talk to Johnny about it? Fine.”  _ She begins to feel a bit of relief, until Bobby adds,  _ “You don’t have to tell him,  _ **_yet_ ** _. But I’m not hanging up this phone until you tell me what happened and until I know that you are okay.” _

Julie lets out a shaky breath. “Fine, I’ll tell you,” she grumbles halfheartedly. “I-I-I’m…” she stutters. She stops and takes a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. “I’m, I’m pregnant,” she whimpers.

There is a seemingly never-ending silence. “Bobby...Bobby, are you still there?” asks Julie, tentatively.

_ “Y-yeah, I’m still here. Pr-preg…y-you’re pregnant?”  _ Bobby chokes out.

“Uh-huh,” Julie confirms, nervously biting her lip. She hears Bobby sigh heavily.

_ “God, no wonder you’re avoiding going home. And Johnny. _ ” __ He questions her, _ “Does, does anyone else know? Am I the first person you’ve told?” _

Julie takes a few minutes to respond. “Well, my roommate knows. She figured it out before the thought even occurred to me. Tina made me go to University Health Services and get tested. She stayed with me the entire time and I honestly don’t know what I would have done without her. I was so shocked by the news that I don’t even remember how I got back to our dorm.”

_ “Oh, Jules... I’m sorry that you’re going through this. Once you found out, what did you do? Are you taking care of yourself?” _

Julie pulls her knees to her chest, leaning her chin on them. She bites her lip and exhales, hoping that the guilt she is feeling doesn’t come across so easily in her voice. “If you’re asking if I’m taking prenatal vitamins, then the answer is yes. But... if I’m going to be honest with you, I haven’t made any more follow-up appointments at the clinic. And um, I’ve been burying myself in schoolwork to avoid meeting with social workers and counselors.”

_ “Damn it, Julie,” _ Bobby groans. Julie’s eyes start to well up with tears at the disappointment in his voice.  _ “I get that you are scared. But you have to take care of yourself, no matter what you decide to do about the pregnancy. And you will have to decide. You need to talk to Johnny.” _

At the mention of her brother, Julie’s blood runs cold.

“Y-y-you’re not going to tell him are you?” she panics. “Please, you can’t!”

_ “Hey, hey, Julie, calm down. Johnny won’t hear about this from me,”  _ Bobby soothes her _. “If anyone tells him, it should be you. You should also let the father know --” _

Bobby abruptly stops speaking. He clears his throat awkwardly.  _ “Shit. D-did anyone hu...were you…” _ Bobby sighs and starts again, “ _ Julie, I hate to ask, but you need to tell me. Were you raped?” _

“O-oh, um, no,” she stuttered, startled by the suggestion.

_ “You’re sure? Do you remember having sex? Did you actually agree to it? Was there drinking or drugs involved?” _

Julie, embarrassed and uncomfortable with this line of questioning, scrunches down even further on the floor. “Bobby! Please, stop! This is getting too personal. There wasn’t any drinking or drugs at all. He wouldn’t do that to me. It was consensual, I promise. Don’t ask me who the father is, please. I can’t say. At least, not yet... and not until after I tell Johnny.”

_ “So, does this mean that you’re coming home?”  _ he gently presses her.

Julie can hear the hope in his voice. She rolls her eyes. “Yes, I’ll come,” she reassures him, with a bit of exasperation in her voice. “But on one condition -- that it be a surprise for Johnny.”

_ “Good. He’ll be thrilled to see you. Do you want me to drive to Berkeley and pick you up?” _

Julie lets out a little laugh. “Why? Are you afraid I’ll change my mind again? But, yeah, I would like that. If you don’t mind, that is. I mean, it’s a five, six-hour drive.”

_ “Jules, it’s fine. For you, I’ll do it,” _ Bobby assures her.

“Thank you. Hey, I don’t mean to cut this short. But I really should swing by one of the dining commons before it gets any later.”

_ “Yeah, you should eat something. Something healthy,” _ he hints.

“Wow, really? Could you be more obvious? Don’t you have a sister of your own to annoy? ” she laughs, feeling better already.

_ “Well, someone has to make sure that you’re taking care of yourself and eating right. And since Johnny doesn’t know yet, I guess that falls to me. Becca isn’t in need of any ‘big brother-ing’ at the moment. Actually, if I remember correctly, it was either me or your mom that would make you eat healthy foods. Johnny would let you have whatever you wanted whenever you wanted. Look, I’ll call you tomorrow to find out when and where I need to meet you on campus.” _

* * *

On the day before Thanksgiving, Bobby, accompanied by his younger sister Becca, pulls into the Bancroft Parking Structure in Berkeley. It doesn’t take long to find Julie’s dorm. Within five minutes of arriving in front of the building, they spot her heading out the door. Much to Bobby’s displeasure, he sees that Julie is weighed down by a backpack and a large duffel bag. She hasn’t noticed him yet. He strides over to the girl and makes to grab one of the bags. Sighing, Becca follows her brother.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Julie feels a tug on the shoulder strap of her duffel as she whirls around in surprise at the curt tone. When she sees that it is only Bobby, she relaxes somewhat.

Becca rolls her eyes at her brother. “God, Bobby, are you trying to scare her?” She pulls Julie into a tight embrace.

Once free, Julie finally replies to his question. “I was waiting for you.” When she notices the stern look on Bobby’s face, she is confused. “What? Why do you look like you’re mad at me?”

“We agreed that I would meet you in front of your dorm, ” he starts before she interrupts his tirade.

“We’re in front of my dorm,” she remarks, looking around and pointing at the building behind them. Seeing that Bobby’s expression hasn’t changed, Julie wisely stops talking.

“As I was saying, we were supposed to meet in front of your dorm. Where  **_I_ ** would collect your bags and then we would leave. So, hand ‘em over.”

“I’ve been carrying my backpack all over campus for months now, you know,” Julie grouses.

Becca turns to her, shaking her head. “I wouldn’t argue with him when he’s like this. More trouble than it’s worth.” Julie reluctantly hands over both bags.

“You’re pregnant and you’re overdoing it. You are going to hurt yourself,” Bobby chastises. He starts walking and nudges both girls along in the direction of the parking garage.

Julie sharply inhales and purses her lips. “I may be pregnant, but I’m not an invalid!” She glances around surreptitiously. “Please keep it down! I don’t need a lot of strangers and classmates knowing about  **that** .”

Becca walks up to Julie; she narrows her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. “Speaking of  **that** , why am I just finding out about it? How come Bobby knew before me? Why didn’t you call me? I can’t believe you had sex and didn’t tell me! I’m your best friend!”

Julie closes her eyes and groans. “I didn’t tell anybody, okay. Do I come across like the ‘kiss and tell’ type to you? When Tina, my roommate, realized I was pregnant, she didn’t ask for details. I only told your brother I was pregnant because he wouldn’t stop bugging me about going back to the Valley and guilt-tripping me.”

Once they reach his car, Bobby places the bags in his trunk. He then unlocks and opens the passenger side door for Julie to get in the car. She rolls her eyes and snarks, “Always such a gentleman.”

Bobby gives her an impish grin. “What can I say? My parents raised me right.” Julie snickers at him and pulls the door closed. Becca scoffs at her brother before getting in the back of the car.

Bobby walks around the car and gets in. As he starts the engine, he turns to her. “I know it’s a long drive, so I made sure to bring a few healthy snacks in case you get hungry and some bottled water so you stay hydrated.”

Julie gives him a small smile. “Look, I appreciate what you’re trying to do. But you realize that this is just going to make the trip to the Valley even longer, right? I can barely keep any food down. And water? So many bathroom breaks.”

“I told him not to. But you know Bobby -- such a mother hen.” Julie laughs at Becca’s description of her brother. Unamused, he shoots her a glare, which she responds to with a toothy grin.

About two and a half hours later, Bobby is still driving, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio. Behind him sits Becca, disinterestedly flipping through a magazine she brought and mouthing the lyrics to the song. Julie is curled up in the passenger seat asleep, head leaning against the window. All of a sudden, she jolts awake.

“Stop! Stop the car! Bobby, pull over!” she gasps, grasping his forearm.

“What --”

Becca leans forward, worry etched in her features, as she helplessly watches her friend.

Startled, Bobby pulls the car off the road as soon as he can. Before he can turn off the ignition, Julie is fumbling with the seatbelt and throwing the door open. She nearly tumbles headfirst out of the car, still partially trapped by her seatbelt.

He hears, rather than sees, Julie vomiting and coughing onto the side of the road. She drags herself back inside the car, tears streaming down the side of her face. Julie closes her eyes and takes deep breaths. Bobby unbuckles his own seatbelt and reaches behind his seat. Becca is ahead of him and hands Julie a tissue and a bottle of water.

“Here.”

Julie takes them with no argument. She wipes her mouth before taking a few sips of water.

Watching her carefully, Bobby asks “Should I start the car, or do you need more time?” Julie waves her hand, indicating that they can start driving again. The Brown siblings share a look through the rearview mirror.

“Are you sure?” Becca reiterates.

“Mmm-hmm,” Julie confirms.

Bobby reluctantly turns on the ignition and buckles his seatbelt. Julie leans back into the seat and rubs her belly, in an attempt to soothe her queasy stomach.

As he drives, he keeps glancing over at Julie and at her midsection.

“Jules, exactly how pregnant are you?”

She jerks her head in his direction, eyes wide and mouth agape at the audacity of his question. His sister wears a similar expression.

“Did you really just ask me that?”

“Bobby, stop talking if you want to live,” Becca mutters under her breath. To her displeasure, Bobby doesn’t listen.

“Sorry, but...If it had happened while you were at Berkeley, you wouldn’t be showing yet.” Their eyes meet as he looks over at her once more before nodding toward her slight baby bump.

“Keep your eyes on the road,” Julie snaps at him. “But,” she sighs, “if you must know, I’m eleven weeks along.” She closed her eyes for a moment before looking out the passenger side window.

“ Eleven weeks? You’re sure?” he croaks. She shoots him a sharp glare.

“I think I would remember when I lost my virginity, don’t you?” she bites back. “It was the weekend before midterm season.” Julie puts her head in her hands, covering her face.

“And you’ve kept it a secret this long? What were you thinking? Did you even use protection?”

Becca facepalms and groans at his reaction.

“Bobby!” Julie cries out. “Stop, please! I expect this kind of interrogation from Johnny. But not you. Can we please just stop?”

Becca catches her brother’s eyes in the mirror. She is furious with him. “Are you happy now? Look at what you’ve done! STOP!” she mouths to Bobby.

He takes a peek at Julie. Damn. Even though she is still covering her face, he can see tears running down past her nose to drip off her chin. Bobby grimaces. He takes his right hand off the wheel to grasp her shoulder.

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop. Hey, I’m sorry. We don’t have to talk about this anymore. We’ve still got a few hours left. Why don’t you relax? Take a nap. I’ll let you know when we get to the Valley.”

Bobby looks back in the mirror at Becca. She nods at him. “Better.”

* * *

Julie jumps slightly in the seat as she feels a hand on her arm, shaking it. “Hey, wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We’ve made it to the Valley. Home sweet home,” Bobby informs her. She stirs out of her sleepy state and stretches as best she can in the cramped quarters of the car.

“How much longer?” yawns Julie.

“Actually, we’re here,” Bobby smiles back at her.

Before she knows it, Julie is standing in front of Johnny’s door. Her heart is pounding and it feels like a chore to keep breathing.

“You ready to go in?” Becca chimes in from right beside her, causing Julie to jump.

She sighs. “No, but it’s too late to change my mind now.” Bobby pulls her in for a hug. “It’s going to be fine. I can’t wait to see Johnny’s face when he sees you. He’ll be thrilled.”

  
  


“Yeah, right up until he finds out that I’m pregnant. Let’s see how his face looks then,” Julie remarks bitterly.

“Hey, don’t think about that. Think about how you haven’t seen each other in ages and how much he loves you. And once you tell him, it might not be as bad as you think.” Becca attempts to reassure her.

“Right. If Bobby’s reaction was any indication, I’m screwed,” she frets.

Bobby turns to her, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders. “It’s possible that I overreacted. But you’re always going to be like a second sister to me.” He kisses the top of her head. “Just give him a chance, okay? Becca and I will go in first. Then we’ll let you know when to come in.”

The Browns enter the apartment. While waiting, Julie paces back and forth in front of the door. She takes a few deep, calming breaths. She hears Bobby’s muffled voice through the door: “Hey, man. I forgot something outside. Let me go get it.”

“Okay, Julie. That’s your cue. Go on. You can do this.”

“Jules, if you’re done talking to yourself...” Bobby trails off with a teasing smile.

She glowers at him. “Shut up.”

He holds the door open for her as she enters the apartment. Julie quickly puts a smile on her face to hide her discomfort, hoping she doesn’t look as awkward as she feels.

“Hey, Johnny!” Bobby calls out. “Check out what I brought.”

Nearly everyone, including the blond in question, turns their heads at the announcement.

It takes mere seconds for her to meet her big brother’s eyes. She sees the range of emotions fleet across his face: curiosity, surprise, pure happiness, love. Seeing how her arrival causes him to beam with joy warms Julie’s heart. She had forgotten how radiant Johnny’s smile could be. God, how she had missed him!

Before she knows it, he has already crossed the length of the room and pulls her into a tight embrace, lifting her off the floor. Just being in her brother’s arms again, even so briefly, is too much. Julie starts to sob and clings tightly to him. Johnny, sensing something has changed, sets her back down on her feet. He loosens his hold on her and looks down at her in concern.

Julie gives him a watery smile. “I just didn’t realize how much I missed you until now.”

Johnny smiles back. “Only now, huh? I guess they’re keeping you busy at Berkeley. It’s good to have you home, even if it’s only for a few days. Are you sure that’s all?”

Her smile falters. “There is something that I need to talk to you about.”

Johnny’s eyebrows raise as his interest is piqued.

“But,” she interjects before he can even open his mouth to ask. “It can wait.”

“Hey, she may be your sister, but that doesn’t mean you get to monopolize her!”

Julie looks for the source of the outburst, while Johnny just rolls his eyes. Her gaze settles on a stocky young man with dark hair and eyes. The mocking smile looked so familiar to her.

“Dutch?! No way! Is that you?” He grins as her recognition sets in.

“Yeah, it’s me. I can’t believe how much you’ve grown. Or that they let you into Berkeley.”

Julie crosses her arms and gives him a look. “Oh, and why not? It’s only been six, nearly seven years since the last time you saw me. A lot happens when you’ve been gone that long. And as for Berkeley, weren’t you the one who was always making fun of me for being such a nerd? Well, all my hard work paid off.”

Dutch smirks and pulls her away from Johnny into a hug. “You’re right. Good for you, kid. Proud of you, Jules.”

She pulls away from her brother’s friend, giving him some serious side-eye. “Who are you and what have you done with the real Dutch?”

Dutch snorts and rolls his eyes. “Come on. Yeah, it was annoying having a little girl tagging along after us and trying to do everything we did. But you were smart and quiet for the most part. You weren’t half as annoying or bratty as that one over there.” He points to Becca.

“Hey! Fuck you, Dutch!” Becca exclaims.

“Hiya, Becky!” Dutch teases, giving her a mocking wave.

She looks at Bobby. “What? You’re not going to defend my honor or anything?”

Bobby, who is leaning against the wall, throws his hands up in a show of peace and surrender. “I’m staying out of this. Rebecca, you’re my sister. I love you and I would do anything for you. But let’s be honest, you were kind of a brat.”

Becca gasps in mock offense at her brother’s admission. “Some brother you are,” she mutters before walking away to speak to Barbara.

Laughing at her friend’s exchange with Dutch and Bobby, Julie turns back to the former. “I have to say that I am glad to see that you ditched the peroxide. Dark hair looks so much better on you.”

Dutch shrugs. “Got to a point where I needed to make a few changes. The hair was the easiest.”

Julie immediately stiffens.  _ Crap. _ The nausea is back.

“Excuse me” is all Dutch hears before she dashes to the bathroom.

Johnny sidles up to him, both of them a bit uneasy as they watch the door slam closed behind her. “What was that about?”

“No idea. She seemed fine But right before she ran off, she did look a little green.” Dutch walked over to where Bobby was talking with Tommy.

Johnny walks to the bathroom door. He raises his hand with a bit of uncertainty before knocking. After two knocks, he leans toward the door, listening for any response. All Johnny can hear is retching and coughing. Feeling apprehensive, he furrows his brow and sighs.

“Jules? Julie, is everything okay in there?”

No response.

“C’mon, sis...answer me.” Johnny tries to turn the doorknob. Locked. He bangs on the door more urgently.

“Julie Kristina Lawrence, if you don’t unlock this door or answer in the next ten seconds, this door is coming down!”

Johnny makes to ram the door when he hears the toilet being flushed and then water running. He backs away slightly as the lock turns. His sister walks out, a bit shaky and quite paler than she was before. She shoots him a half-hearted glare.

“God, Johnny. Dramatic much?”

He crosses his arms and blocks her path. “Yeah, well. I wouldn’t have to be if you had just answered me. Something’s up. You wanted to speak to me about something. So, talk. Are you sick?”

Julie leans against the doorframe, looks away, and bites her lip. “Not exactly,” she sighs. 

“Then what exactly?” Johnny prompts her.

Julie takes a long deep breath. “Look, I don’t want to get into this in the hallway, where any of your friends can hear us.”

Johnny frowns. “Fine.” He takes her gently, but firmly, by the arm and pulls her into the bathroom. He closes the door behind them and leans against it, blocking the only way out.

“Alright, we’re alone now. Talk. Tell me what’s going on with you.”

Julie, feeling trapped, sighs and walks over to the toilet. She puts the lid down and sits, defeated. Julie feels the tears forming and looks up toward the ceiling in a feeble attempt to prevent them. “I,” she starts but instead lets out a shuddering breath. She forces herself to meet his eyes.

“J-Johnny, I-I’m pregnant,” Julie sobs.

Johnny’s posture stiffens. His worried expression transforms into a cold, hard, blank mask. But Julie can see glimpses of shock, disappointment, and anger. Consciously or not, she cowers under the weight of her guilt and fear and all the emotions she knows her brother is feeling but trying to hide from her. She has to divert her eyes.

“Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? Because it’s not funny.”

“It’s not meant to be,” Julie whispers. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. She unfolds it and silently hands it to him. Johnny looks at her before taking it and reading. It is the result of some kind of medical test. And there it is: pregnancy confirmed.

Something inside him breaks.

His sister. His baby sister. Having a baby. How could this have happened? How could  **_he_ ** have let this happen? He failed her. He should have protected her.

“Who’s the father? Who did this to you?” he manages to choke out.

Julie squeezes her eyes shut tightly and shakes her head. 

“Damn it, Julie! Tell me!”

“I-I-I c-c-can’t,” she cries.

Julie collapses in on herself, weeping with more intensity. His face softens, a regretful Johnny closes the short distance between them. He crouches down to her level and gathers her in his arms. He rubs soothing circles on her back and attempts to console her.

“Hey. Hey, hey, Jules. Don’t cry. Please. It’s going to be okay,” he reassures her. The sobbing subsides.

Tears streaming down her face, Julie feels him tilt her chin up to look at him. As she meets his eyes, he uses his thumb to wipe away the tears from her damp cheeks.

“Jules, it’s going to be okay. I’ll make it okay. Whoever did this to you, I’ll make him pay,” Johnny promises her.

She frowns at his declaration and opens her mouth to speak. She is interrupted by the door swinging open. Brother and sister startle at the sound, springing slightly apart and looking toward the intruder.

It’s  **him** . Her heart skips a beat. He looks as gorgeous as ever with his perfectly coiffed hair and wearing that blue sweater that matches the color of his eyes. It’s the first time she has laid eyes on him since that weekend. He stops in surprise, eyebrows raised.

“Sorry. I didn’t know it was occupied. I’ll come back.”

“Jimmy,” she breathes, wearing an awestruck expression. The handsome brown-haired young man directs his attention to her and his lips curl into a charming smile. His surprised appearance becomes one of pleasure and adoration.

“Julie! It’s great to see you again. You look amazing. Berkeley’s doing you good.”

Julie blushes, ducks her head down, and brushes her hair behind her ear. Jimmy tracks her movements with his eyes, not missing anything. She glances up and meets those eyes. The whole time she has a small pleased smile on her face. 

“Thank you,” she marvels.

Johnny furrows his brows in confusion.  _ What is happening here? _

“Look, man. We’re kinda in the middle of something here. So, if you don’t mind,” Johnny trails off, giving him a meaningful look.

Jimmy reluctantly pries his gaze from Julie to look at his friend. His features immediately dim. “Oh, yeah. Sorry. I’ll come back. Talk to you later, Julie.” He gives her a nod, right before he turns to walk out the door. Johnny turns back to his sister, ready to continue where they left off. But he notices her attention is elsewhere.

Julie leans forward and tilts her head to the side, watching Jimmy go. Johnny follows her gaze. As soon as the realization sets in, he feels rage clench his heart. He looks back at his sister, who is still staring in the direction of the retreating brunet.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

Johnny stands up and rushes out of the bathroom. Julie snaps out of her trance, realizing what her brother intends to do and runs after him.

“Johnny! No!”

* * *

Johnny catches up with Jimmy, just as the other man reaches the spot in the living room where the other former Cobra Kai members are congregating. 

“Hey, Jimmy. Wait up,” he calls out. Jimmy turns to see what Johnny wants.

_ BAM! _

Jimmy was not prepared for that lead hook. He staggers away from the blow, bringing his hand up to his face to check for blood or broken bones. “What the hell, man?”

Jimmy looks back at his friend and notices how his face is contorted in rage, his body set in a fighting stance and practically vibrating with stored energy, and hands ready to strike again. While he has seen Johnny’s rage firsthand, he has never been on the receiving end of it. And while he had fought Johnny in practice and class, this was different. It was personal. What could he have done to warrant this?

“Where the hell do you get off fucking my sister?”

Jimmy flinches.  _ Shit. How did he find out? _ It was supposed to be a secret. Their secret. His and Julie’s. And now everyone in the fucking room knows. He can tell by the utter silence and that feeling of all eyes being on him and Johnny. Out of the corner of his eye, Jimmy sees that their friends have backed away from the two of them. Though Dutch and Bobby are watching closely, ready to break things up. Slightly behind and to the right of Johnny, he sees Julie, her face gleaming with fresh tears and full of fear, being held by Bobby’s sister Becca. Jimmy can barely hear her mantra of, “Johnny, please stop. Don’t do this.”

“First off, you don’t date your friends’ sisters. Especially not behind their backs.”

Johnny moves to strike. Jimmy barely has time to block. Maybe he can still diffuse the situation before one of them actually gets hurt or the apartment gets wrecked. “Johnny, it’s not what you think. We’re not together. It was only one time.”

“That doesn’t make it any better! In fact, that makes it worse. Second, she’s a kid! You know better!”

Another punch. Another block. Punch. Block. Kick. Block.

“Johnny, stop! Leave him alone!”

Jimmy is starting to get pissed off. Yeah, he knows how much Johnny loves his little sister and how protective he has always been. But this is getting ridiculous.

“No. She’s eighteen. Legally an adult. We’re both adults. She can make her own decisions.”

“Johnny, he’s right! Please, stop! I’m begging you, leave him alone,” Julie cries.

Johnny’s lip curls. “You got her pregnant, asshole!” he roared.

**“What?”** Startled, Jimmy jerks his head to look at Julie.

“No! Jimmy, watch out!” she calls.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Johnny delivers a kick to the stomach. Jimmy doubles over, breathless, and in obvious pain. He falls to his knees, bracing himself on the floor with one hand.

* * *

Julie screams and breaks away from her friend’s hold.

“Julie, get back here!” hisses Becca, as she reaches for her friend’s arm. Julie yanks her arm out of the way and runs to Jimmy’s aid. She positions herself between the two men she loves before Johnny can land another blow.

Her brother has his arm pulled back to deliver a punch but lowers it when Julie is suddenly in front of him, blocking his target. “Julie, move,” he commands.

“No.” Despite the tears, he can see the steely determination shining in her eyes. Johnny is a bit surprised to hear the defiance in her voice. Julie is usually such a compliant girl. Even when she faces rejection or is told she can’t do something, she is subtly cajoling. But outright defiant? That’s not the Julie he knows.

“Julie! Move, damn it!”

“No! Not until you promise that you won’t hurt Jimmy anymore. He’s had enough! You’ve made your point!”

As Julie tries to get her brother to see reason, Jimmy recovers enough to stand. Johnny is all but forgotten to him. With his hands on her shoulders, Jimmy turns her to face him. His face conveys bewilderment, anxiety, and tenderness. One hand comes up to simultaneously wipe away tears and brush the hair out of Julie’s eyes. “You’re pregnant? You’re sure?”

“Yes,” she whispers.

He embraces her and leans his head down so that their foreheads touch. He closes his eyes and murmurs, “I’m so sorry.”

This display causes Johnny to see red. Who the hell is Jimmy to touch his sister like that? Using one arm to yank Julie away from him and push her aside, he palm-heel strikes Jimmy to the face with the other. Jimmy stumbles backward into Tommy, who catches him as best he can. He brings his hand to his mouth. His lip is busted.

_ That’s it. _ He’s taken his licks like a man; accepted his punishment. But enough is enough. Jimmy launches himself at the blond. They end up grappling on the floor, knocking into the furniture. Bobby, Tommy, and Dutch struggle to pull the two apart.

A scream rings out.


	2. One Hell of a Thanksgiving, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Jimmy feel guilty as the consequences of their actions are realized. They must also put aside their issues for Julie's sake.

_**November 1991** _

One moment, Julie is in Jimmy’s arms. And the next thing she knows, she’s being pulled away by her brother and shoved aside. The momentum sends her careening toward the wall.

_ CRACK! _

Her head makes contact with the edge of a shelf hanging on the wall. Julie falls to the floor in a sprawled heap, unconscious.

* * *

Becca drags her attention away from the brawling men in the center of the living room.  _ Idiots. Julie is pregnant. Okay, so what? Yeah, it’s unexpected. But Jimmy being the father - why is everyone so shocked? Were they so blind to Julie’s feelings toward him all these years? _

Julie. Where is she? Becca scans the room trying to find her. Then she spots her best friend sprawled on the floor, unmoving. 

Becca lets out a scream. Everything goes still. Everyone turns to Becca.

Bobby, who along with Dutch, is in the process of pulling Johnny off of Jimmy, looks to his sister, with a worried expression on his face.

“Becca, what is it? What’s wrong?”

She hurries over and crouches beside the motionless girl. Tears well up in her blue eyes.

“It-it’s J-Julie. I-I think she’s unconscious,” she sobs.

Johnny wrenches out of Bobby and Dutch’s hold and rushes toward his sister. Meanwhile, Tommy helps Jimmy up off the floor. Jimmy tries to get closer, standing behind Becca. Neither Johnny nor Jimmy is able to keep the alarm and dread off his face. At the back of the group, Tommy’s sister, Barbara, sucks in a sharp breath.

Becca gently brushes her friend’s hair back from her face. As her fingers reach Julie’s temple, she feels something wet. Becca snatches her hand away and looks at it. Blood. Her breathing quickens and her entire hand shakes as she sees it.

“Oh. Oh, god. B-Bobby, sh-she’s bleeding!”

Hearing those words, Barbara knows she needs to help. She nudges Tommy out of her way.

Johnny kneels as close as he can to Julie. He grabs one of her hands, clutching it tightly in both of his. He places a kiss on her knuckles. His blue eyes threaten to shed tears.

“Julie! Wake up, Julie! Please. Please, wake up. Please, wake up for me,” Johnny begs his little sister.

Jimmy sinks to his knees, hands clenched into fists, and taking deep shuddering breaths. He can’t stand seeing the sweet and vibrant Julie that he knows lying on the floor, pale, bloody, and unmoving.

“Come on. Wake up. Julie, I need you to be okay. Come on, beautiful, wake up,” Jimmy murmurs almost to himself, and yet silently hoping that she hears him.

Bobby decides to take charge of the situation. He crouches down and places his hand on Johnny’s shoulder.

“Johnny, I know she’s your sister and that you’re scared. But I need you to give Julie some room. Becca, is she breathing? Is there a pulse?”

Becca shakes her head, panicking. “I...I don’t know!”

Bobby takes a breath, rubbing his forehead in frustration. Everyone is too emotional. He knows that none of that is helping Julie.

“Alright! Everyone, back up! Dutch, call 911. Does anyone have any medical training?”

“I do,” Barbara answers, as she shoves her way through the group. “Bobby’s right. You all need to get back and let me work.” She proceeds to crouch down by Julie.

Johnny, Jimmy, and Becca reluctantly back away from the unconscious girl. Dutch walks into the kitchen to make the call. Bobby looks at Barbara, his surprise and confusion are evident.

“Barb’s a nurse,” Tommy pipes up. The blonde woman in question shoots him a glare as she checks Julie’s airway. 

“I thought you went to school for a teaching degree.”

Barbara checks for a pulse as she replies to Bobby.

“I did, at first. Too late, I realized that I wasn’t meant to be a teacher. I went back to school to get a nursing degree. A degree that I haven’t completed yet,” Barbara counters her brother’s previous statement while giving him some serious side-eye.

Tommy shrugs, giving her a sheepish grin. “Hey, you’ve got some training. That’s all he asked for.”

Barbara opens her mouth to deliver a cutting retort but is suddenly cut off by Johnny.

“We don’t have time for this! Julie needs help and she needs it  **now** !”

Everyone looks at him. Johnny is pacing back and forth, breathing erratically, and shooting frantic glances at his sister every few seconds. One hand is ready to tear his golden locks out, while the other tears at the fabric of his shirt. He does not seem to be aware of it.

Johnny’s anguish wipes the grin from Tommy’s face. He walks over to him, placing his hand on his friend’s arm.

“Hey, Johnny. You’re right, man. I’m sorry. Why don’t we get some fresh air while Barb takes care of her?”

Johnny pulls his arm away. He rubs his palms against his jean-clad thighs, before kneeling and clasping his hands under his chin in silent prayer. The whole time his gaze never left his little sister.

“I’m not leaving her,” he growls.

“She’s still breathing,” Barbara states. “And she has a pulse. Bobby, can you help me?”

They arrange her into a recovery position. Barbara cleans the cut on Julie’s head.

* * *

Dutch strides back into the living room. “Ambulance is on the way,” he announces. Walking over to the couch where Jimmy and Becca quietly sit, he nods toward Julie. “How is she?”

Jimmy pays him no attention.

“Breathing, still unconscious,” Becca replies in a flat voice.

Jimmy grimaces and squeezes his eyes shut. He abruptly stands and punches the wall.  “Fuck!”  He slumps against the wall.

Becca rises to comfort him. She places her hand on Jimmy’s back.  “Jimmy, she is going to be okay. She has to. She and the baby will be okay. We have to believe that.”

Jimmy goes still. He puts his head in his hands.

“Baby. Oh, God. A baby. This is all my fault. It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t... she wouldn’t...I should never...God…”

He breaks down in shaking sobs, starting to slide further down the wall. Dutch frowns and shifts from one foot to another, uncomfortable with this display of emotion. However, pity for his friend overrides his discomfort; Dutch pulls Jimmy into an awkward hug.

“Jimmy, man. It’s going to be okay. Things will work out,” Dutch reassures him, despite not quite believing the words himself.

From behind them comes a low, soft moan.

“Bobby, hold her down! Julie, sweetie, I know you’re scared and confused. But you’re hurt and you might hurt yourself more if you keep moving. Good girl.”

Jimmy’s heart skips a beat. He scrambles out of Dutch’s arms. He whips around and starts forward. Jimmy needs to see for himself that Julie is awake. Becca is right behind him.

* * *

Throbbing. Her head is throbbing. _Why?_ She can feel the rough c arpet against her cheek. _ Why am I lying on the floor? Need to get up. _ She lets out a whimper as she tries to move.  _ Ow. Bad idea. Pain is worse. _

“Bobby, hold her down!”

_ That voice. _ It’s somewhat familiar as if she hasn’t heard it in a long time. She tries to open her eyes. Almost hurts to do that. Everything is blurry. Something, no, make that two somethings are close to her. She’s being held down.  _ No, get off! _ She tries to pull away, but it’s no use.

“Julie, sweetie, I know you’re scared and confused. But you’re hurt and you might hurt yourself more if you keep moving.”

Julie stops moving. The hands holding her down loosen. She tries to blink away the fog. As her vision clears, she sees that it is Bobby holding her. He tries to give her a reassuring smile, but there is fear in his eyes. That doesn’t make her feel any better. Trying not to move her neck, she glances to where the female voice came from. Barbara. Tommy’s twin. Ali’s friend.

Barbara smiles at her.

“Good girl.”

Julie lets out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. She looks between Bobby and Barbara.

“Mm. Head hurts. Wha-what happened?” she croaks.

Bobby frowns a bit, glancing at both Johnny and Jimmy, who both shrink in guilt. Bobby shakes his head and sighs. Then he looks back down at her with a smile plastered on his face. Julie notices that there is something off about it, but in her addled state, she cannot pinpoint what.

“You fell and hit your head. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“Mmm-kay,” Julie slurs. Eyelids are drooping closed. That foggy darkness is pulling her back in.

“No! Julie! Wake up!”

Hands are on the side of her face, gently tapping her cheeks. But the voice is frantic and loud. Julie tries to scrunch away from them, letting out a groan.

“Hey, c’mon. Wake up,” the male voice urges her. 

“Johnny, stop.” It’s the woman this time. Barbara. “Julie, you need to stay awake. But you need to stay still. Can you do that for us?”

She drags herself out of that nice, sleepy state. Her eyes flutter open if a bit sluggishly.

“Mmm-kay. J-Johnny. W-where’s Johnny?”

That golden halo of hair pops up in her blurry field of vision. Another fearful smile greets her.

“Hey, sis. I’m right here.”

Julie focuses on his face. A wave of emotion hits her. Her lip trembles and she feels tears forming.

“Johnny! Stay with me. Please.”

He reaches for her hand and holds it tightly in his.

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“Johnny, how did I get here?”

Her brother jerks his head up, looking at Bobby and Barbara in shock. Then Johnny peers back down at her in concern.

“Jules, don’t you remember what Bobby said? You hit your head,” he informs her, cringing at the last four words.

“No. Not on the floor. Here. In your place. In Reseda. Why am I  **here** ?”

Johnny inhales a sharp breath. His hand tightens around hers.

“A-are you saying that you don’t remember?”

“N-no, not really.” She furrows her brow, trying to rack her brain for an answer she knows should be there somewhere. All that serves is to worsen her headache.

“Hey. Hey, Jules. Don’t worry about it. You’re here visiting me for Thanksgiving. Bobby brought you. That’s all...that’s all that matters.”

“No, there’s something else. Something that - something that you’re...Ugh!”

Julie pulls her hand from Johnny’s, bringing it to her face. She tries to massage her forehead and temples as if to soothe the pain and to coax a memory or an answer out.

“Why? Why can’t I remember?!”

It’s not working. She starts to cry.

“Julie. Julie, it’s okay. Just breathe.”

_ That voice. No. It can’t be. _ She moves her hand from her face. Her eyes flick to the direction of his voice. He is crouching behind Bobby. Their eyes meet. Her heart skips a beat.

“Jimmy,” she breathes.

His watery blue eyes reveal his relief. He smiles at her. She feels a rush of warmth and a bit tingly all over. Those eyes and that smile always have an effect on her. Julie feels herself start to smile back at him.

And then it clicks. Her eyes widen and her breath quickens.

“Pregnant. I’m pregnant. Oh! Oh, God. The baby!”

Both of her hands dart to her abdomen, feeling all over to discern if there is any pain, any sign of life, anything. A distant part of her mind reminds her that she is in the first trimester, so she wouldn’t feel anything. But her fear is too great to listen.

Julie starts crying uncontrollably and finds that it is getting harder to breathe. Barbara takes charge of the situation and her pseudo-patient.

“Julie! Julie, stop! Bobby, Johnny, help me hold her still!”

The guys follow her orders and manage to keep the crying girl from thrashing and shaking, potentially harming herself. But they are unable to calm her.

Jimmy crawls over to her and leans down beside her. He starts to sing to her and caresses her hair. Julie never looks away from him. His voice produces the desired effect, soothing the frantic mother-to-be. Once he finishes the song, Julie turns to Barbara with tears still glistening in her eyes.

In a tremulous voice, she asks, “Am I going to lose the baby?”

Sympathy and uncertainty overtake Barbara. She bites the inside of her cheek. She briefly rests her hand on Julie’s arm in a show of compassion. Finally, she speaks.

“What, from a little bump on the head? You and your baby should be fine.”

Barbara then gives her a reassuring smile. Julie sniffles, but her relief is evident.

From the distance comes the sound of sirens.

“Finally,” Johnny mutters in relief.

“It’s about damn time,” Dutch grouses. Most of the room’s occupants murmur in agreement.

“I’ll let them in!” Tommy volunteers, eager to get away from the depressing and tense atmosphere. Feeling much the same way, Dutch joins him.

About five minutes later, Julie is being loaded onto the ambulance, strapped to a gurney. Johnny and Jimmy follow them out, the others stringing along behind, unsure of what to do. Both men start to get in the back of the ambulance with her and one of the paramedics.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Johnny growls, stepping in front of Jimmy.

The brunet frowns. “What does it look like? I’m riding to the hospital with her.”

Johnny’s lip curls back into a snarl. “I’m family. You’re not. If you care so much, you can meet us there. I’m riding with her.”

The paramedic rolls his eyes impatiently. “Look, we need to get her to the hospital. You’ve got ten seconds to decide who’s going.”

Johnny starts to get in. “I’m her brother, so it’ll be me.”

“No, I want Bobby!” Julie cries out from inside the rescue vehicle.

Johnny abruptly stops. His face crumbles; Julie’s words wound him. He looks to his oldest friend, the two holding a silent conversation with their eyes. Bobby gives a slight nod. Then Johnny looks back at his little sister.

“Okay,” Johnny quietly acquiesces.

Bobby touches Johnny’s arm as he passes by him. He then climbs into the ambulance and takes Julie’s hand.

* * *

Once the ambulance finally arrives at the hospital, Julie is taken into the emergency room. A middle-aged blonde nurse hurries over. The paramedics give a brief report to the nurse before leaving. The nurse asks Julie a few questions regarding her injury and pregnancy. Bobby tries to pay attention, but the overall tumult of the emergency department proves to be too distracting.

“Are you the father or the brother?” A curt voice cuts into his stupor.

Bobby whips his head around to face the triage nurse, eyes wide.

“No! No, neither. I’m just a friend, of theirs, of hers.”

She purses her lips. “Mmm-hmm,” she says unconvincingly. She turns back to Julie. “Alright, dear, you are classified as ‘urgent, but not life-threatening’. This means a doctor should be along shortly to take a look at you, provided it doesn’t get too busy or someone with more dire injuries gets priority. Now, we have to get you registered, so I have a few more questions for you.”

Julie nods, a tired look on her face. “Okay.”

“Where do you live?” the nurse inquires.

“I’m living in Griffiths Hall at Berkeley.”

The nurse narrows her eyes. “No, dear. Do you live here in the San Fernando Valley? Where do you live when you aren’t at school?”

Julie closes her eyes, trying to concentrate. “Encino. I live in Encino.”

“Good. Can you tell me where? What is your home address? Your phone number?”

Julie scrunches her face, thinking hard. “Uh, um…I, I…”

She covers her face. Her breathing grows fast and heavy.

“I, I can’t think. My head...my head hurts,“ she cries.

Concerned, the nurse sighs. She pats Julie on the shoulder. “Okay, dear, just take a breath. Do you have a driver’s license? Some proof of insurance?”

“Mmm-hmm. It’s in my wallet…” Julie sticks her hands in her pockets. She opens her eyes wide. “My wallet, it’s in my purse.” She feels around beside her. Nothing. Julie looks worried. “My purse! It’s not here! Where’s my purse?”

The nurse turns her attention to Bobby. “You, Not-the-Father-or-the-Brother, go get her registered.”

He is taken aback by the nurse’s rudeness. However, he wisely says nothing and walks to the registration desk. The receptionist hands him a clipboard and pen. Bobby struggles to fill out the paperwork, frowning, and staring at the blanks. Exasperated, he runs his hand across his face and through his hair. Bobby sighs and steps up to the desk, where the bored receptionist does not even blink an eye at his approach.

“Look, I don't know the answers to most of these questions. I think of Julie like another little sister, but she's just a friend. Can you just wait until her brother makes it here?”

The obviously faux redhead rolls her beady little eyes and makes a disgruntled noise at his inquiry.

“No,” she replies in a nasal tone, “paperwork must be filled out upon being admitted.”

Shaking his head, Bobby walks away and is about to retake his seat when he hears his name being called.

“Bobby!”

He turned his head to see Johnny, Jimmy, Becca, and Dutch rushing over to him. Tommy and Barbara are behind them. Bobby sighs in relief.

“Where the hell have you guys been?”

“Sorry, not all of us got a big flashy ride that gets to bypass traffic and red lights,” Dutch sneers. “Not to mention, Becky here, had us waiting.”

Becca leans to her left, hands on her hips. She holds a floral print mini-backpack in one hand. Bobby recognizes it as Julie’s.

“Hey! None of you bozos thought about looking for her purse. Hospitals need ID and stuff.”

“Will both of you just shut up!”

A few people in the ER nearest to the group turn and stare at Johnny’s outburst. The blond’s face is red with fear and anger, nostrils flaring.

Dutch grimaces, placing his hand on Johnny’s shoulder.

“Sorry, man.”

Slightly calmer, Johnny turns to Bobby. He opens his mouth, ready to ask a question.

“How is she? Is, is Julie okay?”

The question comes from Jimmy, who hangs back from the others as if he doesn’t know if he belongs there. His mussed hair and eyes red from crying, say otherwise.

Johnny turns to look back at him, narrowing his eyes. “What? No ‘Is the baby okay?’”

Disbelief and offense flash across Jimmy’s features.

“Am I worried about the child I just learned that I’m expecting? Yes. But don’t you dare imply that I don’t care about Julie and her wellbeing!”

It only takes two strides for Johnny to get in Jimmy’s face. Rage begins to flicker in his eyes and his lips curl back in a snarl. “Then you shouldn’t have slept with her in the first place!”

_ Oh, no. Not again _ , Bobby thinks. He quickly breaks up what threatens to be the next round between his two best friends. He has no desire for them to start that again and wind up arrested for starting a fight in a crowded emergency room, especially when Julie has enough going on at the moment.

“Alright, you two. We’re not getting into this again. Julie is fine for the moment. If we’re lucky, a doctor will be with her soon. I’m sure that she’ll be glad that you both are here, provided you suck it up and play nice.”

Bobby starts to drag Johnny away by his upper arm. He thrusts the clipboard at Johnny’s chest. He then pushes his friend into a chair.

“Now that you’re here, you can fill this out. You would know the answers better than I would. And how thoughtful of Becca to bring Julie’s bag.”

Bobby takes the purse from his sister and tosses it at Johnny, who barely catches it.

Johnny looks at the floral bag as if it’s a dog threatening to bite him. He looks uneasily at Bobby and then at the others.

“You’re not serious, right? I can’t just…I can’t go through her purse. If she finds out that I did that, she’ll rip it out of my hands and whack me upside the head with it. Repeatedly.”

Bobby and Jimmy are silent but share Johnny’s discomfort. Bobby knows that he would never go through his mom’s or Becca’s purses unless they specifically asked him to get something from it.

Becca shifts impatiently and rolls her eyes. “What? Are you afraid to get something Julie needs from her purse? Wimp. Just give it to me. I’ll do it.”

Before Becca can move toward Johnny, Dutch reaches for the bag. “Give it to me. I’ll go through it.”

Becca opens her mouth to respond to Dutch, but Johnny beats her to it.

“No. I’ll do it. Julie’s my sister and she needs me to do this.”

He closes his eyes and takes a breath. Then he proceeds to open the bag, taking out her wallet, and finding the relevant information. Johnny also sees her bottle of prenatal vitamins. His stomach clenches at another reminder of his sister’s “condition”. He fills out the paperwork to the best of his ability. Once finished, he hands it off to Bobby, who returns it to the rude receptionist.

Johnny then stands up.

“I’m going to go find Julie.”

Jimmy steps forward.

“I’ll go with you.”

Johnny takes a step toward him, scowling. Dutch and Becca tense, watching the two. Johnny looks like he wants to say something, but thinks better of it. He rolls his eyes and waves his hand in dismissal.

“Whatever. C’mon.”

They start to walk down the hall but stop after a moment. 

“Do you have any idea where she is, or where we’re going?” asks Jimmy.

“No,” mutters Johnny sullenly.

Not really knowing where to start, Johnny approaches a pretty blonde nurse. He gives her a charming smile.

“Hi, I’m wondering if you could help me. We’re looking for my sister. She is eighteen years old with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was brought in for a possible concussion.”

Johnny takes his wallet out of his pocket. He shows the nurse a picture that he keeps in his wallet at all times. “Her name is Julie, Julie Lawrence. Have you seen her?”

Jimmy, trying to be discreet, turns his head and rolls his eyes at his friend’s obvious flirting. Even worse, the nurse is falling for it, judging by the interested look on her face.  _ Oh, well. If it gets them closer to Julie, the better for it. _

“Actually, I think I have seen her!”

Jimmy turns back, his attention engaged. Johnny’s eyebrows raise in surprise. He really didn’t think she knew, but it has been a while since he was able to flirt with a woman.

“Really, where?”

The nurse bites her lip in concentration. She looks up and down the hallway, then turns back to Johnny.

“Follow me.”

The two men follow her down the hallway, taking another turn or two along the way. She stops in front of a line of gurneys with patients waiting to be seen. There is an EMT leaning against the wall, speaking softly to one of the patients. Johnny scans the row of gurneys. He breathes a sigh of relief when he lays eyes on his little sister.

“Julie!”

Julie turns her head, as best she can, toward the voice. She is not surprised that Johnny hunted her down, but she is surprised that Jimmy is right beside him. Both men rush over to her. Well, Johnny tries. The pretty blonde nurse grabs him by the arm so that he is standing in front of her. She gives him a seductive smile, takes out a pen, and writes her number on his palm.

“Call me,” she says in a stage whisper, giving him a wink before she walks away.

Both Julie and Jimmy scrunch up their faces in disgust.

“Really? I’m waiting for a doctor to examine me and you’re hitting on nurses!” she remarks as Johnny finally makes it over to her.

Jimmy gives him a teasing smile. “She’s right. It’s bad form.”

“I wasn’t hitting on her!” He is met with disbelieving stares. “Alright, I was. But only to find out where you were.”

Johnny reaches for her hand but changes his mind at the last second. He sighs and scratches his head with his other hand. “I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

Julie takes his hand. “I’m thinking about it.”

* * *

Roughly twenty minutes later, Julie is taken into an exam room. Johnny and Jimmy move to follow her in the room. A heavyset African American nurse stops them. She crosses her arms, standing her ground.

“Excuse me. But only one of you can go in with her.”

The two men look at each other. Johnny braces himself. Jimmy, not looking to get into another fight, looks down and sighs.

“Go ahead. I, I’ll wait out here.”

The blond man blinks in surprise. “Are you sure?”

Jimmy nods. “You’re her brother. She is always going to need you. Go.”

As Johnny begins to walk into the exam room, Julie calls out to the nurse from in front of the exam table.

“Ma’am, can’t they both stay? Please?”

The nurse glances between the small girl with the timid voice and two young men who clearly care about her. She purses her lips and rolls her eyes in vexation.

“Fine. You both can stay until the doctor gets here and then he can decide. But if either of you upsets the patient, then I’m kicking the both of you out all the way to the waiting room! Is that understood?”

Johnny and Jimmy gape wide-eyed, fearing the wrath of this woman. Both nod their heads vigorously. She then leaves the room.

About five and a half minutes later, a doctor walks in. The doctor is a man in his mid-thirties, with green eyes and sandy-colored hair. He picks up the chart, quickly reading through it. He then gives Julie a reassuring smile.

“Hi, Miss Lawrence. I’m Dr. Wilson. May I call you Julie?”

She shrugs.

His eyes flick to the two men on either side of her.

“And you gentlemen are?” he trails off.

“Johnny. Johnny Lawrence, her brother.” He shakes the doctor’s hand. “This is Jimmy. He...he’s...the baby’s father.”

Dr. Wilson shakes Jimmy’s hand before coming closer to his patient.

“So, Julie. It says in the chart that you hit your head and were unconscious for a few minutes. Care to elaborate?”

Julie looks down, picking at the paper on the exam table.

“Uh, um...”

Julie isn’t even aware she is biting her lip. She quickly peers at Johnny. What should she say? How much should she say? Then Julie’s eyes briefly dart to Jimmy. As he meets her gaze, she ducks her head again. She sniffles. Whatever she says, she can’t tell the doctor anything that implicates either of them. They are both too important to her to risk losing.

“I-I just arrived at my brother’s apartment, so I could spend Thanksgiving with him. And I, I think that I tripped and hit my head on the corner of a shelf on the wall. And then, everything went black.”

Johnny grimaces as he listens to his sister lie to protect him. He instantly feels guilty about his actions, especially at the quaver in her voice. She’s too good to him. He really doesn’t deserve a sister like her.

A crease forms between Dr. Wilson’s brows as he listens to his patient. He can tell she is withholding information about her injury. The doctor wonders if it is in regards to the men with her. He continues to listen and make notations, hoping that the withheld information doesn’t affect her injury and that he won’t have to call security or police to deal with some sort of domestic abuse.

“When I woke up, my head was killing me. I felt like...like the room was spinning. And there was some blood. I-I-I also forgot that I was pregnant. I mean, how, how do you forget something like that?”

Julie starts to break down in tears at the last part. Jimmy’s heart clinches in his chest. He hates seeing her cry. He aches to comfort her. Dr. Wilson hands Julie a tissue, which she uses to wipe away her tears.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Tired. My head still hurts, just not as much. Mostly when I’m trying to concentrate on something. Maybe a little dizzy. Everything seems too bright.”

“Have you had any nausea or vomiting since you hit your head?”

“I’m pregnant. There is always nausea. But I haven’t thrown up after I hit my head. At least not so far.”

Dr. Wilson writes more on her chart. “Julie, I’m going to do a few tests on you.”

He proceeds to check her vision and hearing. When he tests her reflexes, it takes a few seconds longer than it should for her to respond.

“I believe that your injury is a mild one.”

“How can you be sure?” Johnny interrupts.

The doctor glances at him briefly, before proceeding. “However, I would like to take some scans to be sure that I’m not missing anything.”

“What kinds of tests are you planning to run on my sister?”

Dr. Wilson ignores him. “To really diagnose a head injury, I’m probably going to have to order a CT scan. If your symptoms get worse or persist for more than forty-eight hours, I want you back in for an MRI.”

This time Jimmy interrupts the doctor. “What are the risks? Is there any danger to her and the baby for either test?”

Dr. Wilson appears mildly perturbed at the men cutting in. He wishes that he took Nurse Johnson’s advice and kicked them out of the exam room, especially now that he suspects that they are the reason his patient is in front of him now. He focuses his attention on her.

“There could be some risk to the fetus from the radiation with a CT scan.”

Julie inhales sharply. Dr. Wilson sees the fear in her eyes.

“I would avoid it if I could,” he says gently, attempting to mollify her. “But if there is even a chance of a brain bleed or a skull fracture, I would prefer to order the CT. We can cover your abdomen with a lead apron to protect the fetus. As for the MRI, there shouldn’t be any risk. But you would have to stay very still and it can be a little claustrophobic. Is there anything else that you might be concerned about?”

Julie bites her lip. When she speaks, her voice breaks. “Actually, yes. Is there any way to see if the baby is okay? I’m afraid that something could have happened when I fell. I mean, I know I’m only in my first trimester and a lot could still go wrong, but... But is there any test where you can see if the baby is healthy or even alive?”

The doctor smiles warmly at her. “I know that you are in your first trimester, but how many weeks exactly?”

“I’m eleven weeks pregnant. I only found out when I was in my eighth week.”

“Okay. You are far enough along that I should be able to hear the heartbeat. I can use a fetal doppler monitor to listen to it and see if there is anything wrong. It won’t take long to set up, so we should be able to manage it before you go in for the CT. How does that sound?”

Julie’s face brightens at his words. “Yes, please,” she breathes.

Dr. Wilson nods. “Alright. I’ll be back shortly with the fetal doppler. I’m also going to schedule the CT scan as soon as possible.”

The doctor walks out, closing the door behind him. Jimmy turns to Julie, a beseeching look on his face. He reaches for and grasps her hand.

“Please, can I stay? I know it’s been months seen we’ve seen each other and I just found out about the baby, but I want to be here. For this. For you.”

He looks down.

“That is if you’ll let me.”

Jimmy chances a look at her. She meets his eyes with a mix of tenderness and bewilderment.

“Why would I want you to leave? If I had, I wouldn’t have asked the nurse to let you stay. It’s your baby, too. And I was always going to tell you, but I just didn’t know how to. I just hope that it’s okay.”

It’s her turn to look down. She uses the hand he is holding to touch her abdomen.

Johnny clears his throat, uncomfortable over this display. Their heads snap up to look at him. They nearly forgot that he was there. He absentmindedly scratches the back of his neck.

“Jules, I’m sure you’re just getting worked up over nothing.”

“ **Nothing?!** ”

Johnny grimaces at the tone of incredulity in both of their voices.

“Okay, that was a bad choice of words. It’s not ‘nothing’. But, I’m just saying, that the baby is probably fine. And all your worrying is probably not helping it.”

Julie is silent, contemplating his words. She sees his point.

There is a knock at the door. All three of the room’s occupants turn toward it. Dr. Wilson pops his head in. “Hi, sorry to interrupt. Julie, we’ll be taking you for the CT within the next thirty minutes. But while we wait, let’s see if we can find a heartbeat.”

As he walks in, she can see that he is carrying a handheld device that appears to have a probe attached to it.

“I’m going to need you to pull up your shirt and unbutton your pants enough for me to have access to your abdomen.”

A blush spreads across her face. Despite her shyness, Julie does as the doctor directed. Johnny cringes, uncomfortable at the thought of his sister in even a partial state of undress, and looks away. Jimmy turns away out of respect for both brother and sister. However, a part of him wants to look because he still can’t get Julie’s naked form out of his head.

Dr. Wilson takes out a tube of gel and applies it to the probe. He then places the probe on her abdomen. Julie jumps and squeaks in protest, causing both Johnny and Jimmy to turn to her in alarm. Dr. Wilson stops and looks at her too. 

“It’s cold!” she complains.

Dr. Wilson chuckles. “Sorry,” he apologizes. “I should have warned you about that.”

“You think?” she mutters, one eyebrow raised.

The doctor turns on the fetal doppler. Then he presses and rubs the probe over her belly, trying to find the right spot to discern a heartbeat. The patient and the men with her are silent, awaiting news or sound with bated breath.

At first, all that is heard is a whooshing sound. Dr. Wilson explains that this sound is Julie’s heartbeat and blood flowing. Then they heard something else, something faint, but steady.

“There. Do you hear that? Almost like the galloping of a horse? That is your little one’s heartbeat.”

The three of them are awestruck. Julie gasps, covering her mouth.  _ It’s so fast! _ Jimmy is entranced by that strong little drumming. They reach for each other’s hands, clasping them tightly. He absentmindedly places a kiss to the top of her head. Johnny is frozen in place, eyes wide in shock. He knew his sister was pregnant. But this... This just makes it even more real for him.

As Dr. Wilson moves the probe further down, the heartbeat becomes slightly more audible and distinct. The doctor narrows his eyes.

“Hmmm,” the doctor murmurs.

There is a sharp intake of breath from Jimmy. He grasps Julie’s hand tighter.

“What? What is it? What’s wrong?” Johnny asks. His throat tightens. It’s bad enough that Jules is pregnant and by one of his closest friends. What else can go wrong?

“Hm? Oh, nothing. Nothing’s wrong. I just thought I heard something.”

“Heard what, exactly?” Jimmy inquires.

“I just seem to be picking up an echo,” the doctor continues. “It’s not uncommon to hear an echo or the placenta. The fetus appears to be healthy at this stage in the pregnancy.”

Julie breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes just a bit. It is as if a weight has been lifted off her chest.

There is a knock at the door. The intimidating nurse from earlier pops her head in.

“Doctor, she can be taken to Radiology as soon as you are done here.”

Dr. Wilson smiles. “Thank you, Nurse Johnson. We’re just about finished up here.”

He turns back to Julie. “I believe that I alleviated your immediate fears about your pregnancy. As soon as you clean off the gel, Nurse Johnson will hand you a gown to change into and take you up to get the CT. I’ll be back later to check up on you and tell you the results.”

The doctor hands her a box of tissues to wipe the gel from her belly, then heads out the door. Julie proceeds to wipe off the goop before pulling her pants back up and buttoning them. As she sits up, her shirt falls back into place. Johnny helps his sister down from the exam table.

* * *

His head down, Jimmy walks back to the waiting room in a daze. No one could be with Julie while the test is being administered. Johnny is outside, probably sneaking a joint. Jimmy guesses he could have stayed with him or wait in the exam room, but who knows how long they would be waiting? Either way, he would prefer to wait in the company of his friends, rather than alone in a hallway or an empty room, where the silence and fear would consume him.

Barely making it through the door, Jimmy hears his name being called.

“Hey, there’s Jimmy!”

“Jimmy!”

“Is Julie going to be okay?”

“Well, how is she?”

“Where’s Johnny?”

So many voices. So many questions. All at the same time. His head is pounding. He doesn’t even look up. It might just be him, but the world seems to sway.

“Whoa, buddy. Are you okay?” one of the voices ask. He thinks that it belongs to Tommy.

Hands are pulling him forward. He finds himself pushed back into a chair in the corner of the waiting room. Jimmy leans forward, placing his head in his hands. God, he feels so much older than he did this morning.

A hand touches his arm. Sighing, Jimmy reluctantly looks up. Bobby is kneeling in front of him. Concern is written all over his friend’s face. Dutch, Tommy, Barbara, and Becca are huddled behind him. They all wear anxious expressions.

“What is it? What’s wrong? Jimmy, you’ve gotta talk to us, man.”

Jimmy closes his eyes. He runs his left hand through his hair. Jimmy forces a smile. Laughing mirthlessly, he shakes his head.

“Wrong? What could possibly be wrong? Haven’t you heard? I’m going to be a father.”

Bobby stands, folding his arms across his chest. His features harden as concern gives way to displeasure. “Yeah, about that. Care to explain?”

Jimmy avoids his eyes, all of their eyes. He molds his expression into a blank one. “What’s to explain?” he answers, a trace of coldness heard in his voice. “Two consenting adults have sex. Sex sometimes leads to pregnancy. You know this.”

Dutch pushes past Bobby. He reaches forward, grabbing Jimmy by his sweater and jerks him to his feet. Jimmy finds himself nearly nose to nose with Dutch. The other man’s eyes are blazing with fury and his teeth are bared.

“How fucking stupid can you be? Hooking up with Johnny’s kid sister?”

Jimmy’s mouth opens to rebut his words. Dutch, anticipating what he plans to say, flashes a feral grin. It’s enough for Jimmy to shut his mouth.

“Don’t say it. You’re gonna say, ‘She’s eighteen, so she’s an adult.’ Get this: she may look like a woman now, but she’s still a child. Don’t you remember how Johnny flipped out on Tommy when he barely mentioned that Jules grew tits overnight? The kid practically has a neon sign on her that says ‘DON’T TOUCH’. But no, you just had to pop her cherry and knock her up!”

Jimmy blanches at his words. Dutch sneers at him, letting go and backing away slightly. He lowers his voice so that Jimmy can barely hear him.

“You’re lucky that Johnny just let you off with a few bruises and a busted lip. If she were my sister, you’d be dead. Friend or not.”

“Dutch, that’s enough.” Bobby steps forward, trying to separate the two.

Dutch backs away further, a deceptively placating smile on his face.

“Don’t worry. I’ve said my piece. But Bobby, don’t act like you wouldn’t feel the same way if it was Becky here that Jimmy, or any of us, had knocked up.”

Bobby glances at Dutch briefly, then regards Jimmy with a pensive look in his eye.

“I wouldn’t put it the same way and I don’t condone Johnny’s actions, but Dutch isn’t wrong.”

Bobby closes his eyes, shaking his head.

“What the hell were you thinking, Jimmy? You’ve known her since she was seven years old. She is barely out of high school. Did you know that I was one of the first people she told?”

“No, I didn’t know,” Jimmy quietly replies.

Bobby continues. “I had to pry that out of her and  **beg** her to come home. She was crying the whole time. It’s no wonder that she was afraid to say who the father was.”

Jimmy pales at hearing this. Knowing what he did is bad enough, but to hear how much pain it has already caused Julie and knowing that she has months more to go through, it causes a knot to form in his stomach.

“Since she wouldn’t answer me, you better. Did you use any condoms when you were with her?” Bobby asks.

The brunet stares wide-eyed in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

Bobby returns his gaze, getting icier by the second. Jimmy closes his eyes and runs both hands through his hair in agitation.

“Yes! Of course, I did! Do you honestly think that I would intentionally put her at risk like that?”

When Jimmy opens his eyes, Bobby glimpses the hurt and the guilt in them. He narrows his own in response.

“Really?” Bobby asks in a doubtful tone.

“Yes,” Jimmy repeats heatedly. “Not that it’s any of your damn business, but we nearly emptied the box.”

Tommy looks startled by this revelation. “You’re kidding.”

“Nah, I don’t buy it,” Dutch sneers. “She was a virgin and too naive of one, at that. There’s no way that kid went that many rounds.”

Jimmy’s lip curls. “I’m telling you the truth. But go ahead and think what you want.”

Dutch gets in Jimmy’s face again. “What I think is that you lost your damn mind and took advantage of the kid! I heard that you took her to prom. Did you start sweet-talkin’ her then?”

Jimmy clenches his jaw in anger. He takes a step forward. Becca rolls her eyes and pushes her way past her brother and the other guys, to stand in front of Jimmy.

“Oh, my God! What is wrong with all of you? Are you all so damn blind? Are all guys so fucking dense? How could you not see it?”

They all turn to her. Everyone, with the exception of Jimmy, wears shocked and confused expressions.

“What’re ya talkin’ ‘bout, Becky?” Dutch asks mockingly, rolling his eyes.

Becca smirks at him. “Oh, I don’t know. The fact that Julie has been in love with Jimmy since she laid eyes on him.”

Tommy scrunches his face in confusion. “Wait. Are you talkin’ about that crush she had on him when we were in high school? I thought she grew out of that.”

Becca rolls her eyes at Tommy.

“No, what Julie feels for him  **isn’t** a crush. Sure, I guess it may have started out as one. But it’s so much more! I had a crush on Johnny when I was eight. But I got over that pretty quickly. Julie’s feelings never went away. And don’t think she hasn’t tried to get rid of them. Did you forget that she stopped hanging around you guys as much during your senior year? Then all of you left for college. She missed Jimmy, but in a way, it was easier because she didn’t have to see or hear him all the time. Don’t you think she tried to date guys her own age? But it didn’t work! That girl has only kissed one guy and he was the only one she ever wanted to.”

Tommy is stunned. “Jimmy? You're talking about Jimmy?”

“Obviously,” Becca drawls.

“When did they kiss? Aside from when they… screwed,” Tommy says hesitantly. He screws his eyes shut in disgust and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Ugh. God, I can’t even think of her like that.”

“Then don’t,” says Jimmy bitingly.

Becca continues her rant, facing her brother and Dutch. “You think you know Julie, just because you watched her grow up. You don’t know shit. Just because she’s shy, you think Julie is a meek little thing? Think again. She kissed him for the first time when she was eleven.  **She** kissed him.”

Bobby looks between his sister and his friend. “What? And you let her?”

Jimmy lifts his hands in surrender. “Hey! I put a stop to it. I pushed her away, but I was nice about it. I even told Johnny, so he could have a talk with her.”

Dutch throws his hands in the air.

“And yet, you still ended up fucking her! Where was that ‘honorable, nice guy” a few months ago?”

Tired of this constant badgering and the inquisition into his and Julie’s relationship, Jimmy steps past Becca. He stands in front of his friends, shoulders squared.

“Yes, I had sex with her! But you know what? It was her decision! She asked if I would be her first. We didn’t rush into it. Yeah, we probably could have waited longer. But I was gentle with her. I was patient. I made sure she enjoyed it! It was about her. Everything about that weekend was about her! Her pleasure! Her comfort! If she got scared, I stopped! So don’t you dare say that I don’t care about her or that I was using her for my own needs!”

Jimmy stops. He is breathing heavy and fast. He rubs his face in his hands. When he finally pulls his hands away, Jimmy’s eyes are red. He turns his attention back to Bobby.

As he starts to speak, his voice breaks. “But there’s something Julie doesn’t know. And I don’t know how to tell her. I’ve been trying to figure out how for weeks and now…”

Jimmy closes his eyes and shakes his head. He takes a shuddering breath.

“God, she’s going to hate me when she does find out. I wouldn’t blame her. I hate myself.”

Both Brown siblings are baffled and concerned at his words. Becca shakes it off. She places a comforting hand on Jimmy’s arm.

“C’mon. Julie could never hate you. She might be pissed, sure. But whatever it is, tell her. She’ll forgive you. Julie Lawrence is one of the sweetest, most forgiving people you are ever going to meet.”

Jimmy grimaces and rips his arm away from her.

“Y-you don’t understand. You don’t know.”

Bobby’s worry grows as he watches his friend. He puts his arm around Jimmy, pulling him off to the side, away from the others. He then stands in front of Jimmy, his hands on his friend’s shoulders.

“Jimmy, talk to me. I can tell the guilt is eating at you. What have you done that makes you think Julie will hate you?”

The brunet turns away. He sighs and unconsciously tugs at his hair. “Fine, I’ll tell you,” Jimmy says quietly. “But you can’t tell them, or Johnny,” he continues, nodding his head in the direction of Dutch, Tommy, and Becca.

Bobby frowns.

“You’re not helping your case.”

Jimmy snorts, smiling bitterly. “Don’t I know it.” His smile fades. “I told you that we used protection. And we did, the whole time. But what she doesn’t know is that one slipped off...”

Bobby puts his hands on his hips. He leans forward, eyebrows raised.

“Slip-slipped off? You’re not a fumbling freshman in high school who picked up the wrong size. How the hell did it slip off, Jimmy?”

Jimmy becomes fidgety. He looks everywhere but at Bobby. There is a tightness in his throat, forcing him to swallow.

“We were, we were in the shower. Things got a bit hot... As we got out, I noticed the condom floating near the drain. But that’s not the worst part.”

Bobby laughs scornfully, shaking his head. “Not the w-- God, do I even want to know how it gets worse? Go on, tell me.”

Jimmy grimaces. He scratches the back of his neck. “Well, there was another, uh, mishap. One broke,” he pauses, looking more uncomfortable by the second. “I didn’t realize there was anything wrong... until I pulled out... and there was only part of it still...”

Bobby turns a bit green. One hand comes up to cover his face. “Shit. It did get worse.”

Jimmy continues miserably. “I realized the other half was still inside her.”

“STOP!” Bobby holds up his hand to emphasize his point. “I don’t need or want to hear anymore. No wonder she’s pregnant. And you haven’t told her anything? Never took her to see a doctor?”

There is a short silence before Jimmy lets out a reluctant “no.”

Bobby groans in response. “Fuck, Jimmy. You knew there could be a chance she’d wind up pregnant. What about STDs or HIV? Did you even think of that?”

“Hey, I get tested regularly! And I thought Julie was on the pill.”

“You  **thought** ? Did you ask her? You knew she was a virgin and just assume she’s on the pill. Idiot.”

Jimmy glances down in embarrassment. He sighs heavily and shuffles his feet. “I know. I know I made so many mistakes when I had sex with Julie. But I don’t regret it. There’s something about her. I just, just can’t get Julie out of my head even after all this time. And it’s not just her body; it’s her smile, her laugh, the softness of her hair, how she sleeps…”

Jimmy meets his friend’s eyes as he trails off. He can’t believe he just admitted that out loud. Bobby studies him intently.

“You...you actually do care for her. I can tell. You’re still an idiot for getting involved with her without telling Johnny, not making sure she was on birth control, and for not telling her about the condoms, or getting her checked out.”

Bobby places his hands on the other man’s shoulders, focusing his attention.

“If you have any hope of maintaining a relationship of any kind with Julie, you have to tell her and soon. Also, support her in whatever she decides about this pregnancy.”

Jimmy nods. “I intend to.”

* * *

Julie feels like she has been stuck in the hospital forever. In reality, it has only been three and a half hours total. Everyone but her, Johnny, and Jimmy have long since gone home. She is only now getting discharged. Due to “hospital policy”, she is stuck in a wheelchair being pushed by an orderly.

They stop by the desk just as Johnny is finalizing the paperwork. As soon as her brother sees her, a small smile appears on his face. The smile gives way to a yawn.

“Finally. Let’s get you out of here.”

Julie looks left and right, as the orderly pushes her in the direction of the exit. She reaches for Johnny’s arm as his stride puts him walking in tandem with her wheelchair.

“Where’s Jimmy? I thought you said he was staying until I could get out of here.”

Johnny glances down at her.

“Jimmy’s pulling the Firebird up to the door.”

Julie’s eyebrows pop up as she stares at him in shock.

“What?” he asks.

“You’re letting him drive your precious Firebird? Your baby?”

Johnny cringes on that last word. “Can we not use the ‘b’ word? At least not until tomorrow. I’m still trying to wrap my head around that. As for Jimmy, someone had to get you discharged and it’s only a few feet from the parking space to the door. I’m sure he can handle it.”

As she is wheeled out the door, Julie notices that the Firebird is already there waiting on them. The driver’s side door opens. Jimmy gets out. As they lock eyes, he smiles.

“Ready to go home?”

“You have no idea.”

Jimmy walks around the front of the car. He tosses the keys to Johnny.

“I figured you’d want those back sooner rather than later. I’ll help her into the back.”

Jimmy opens the passenger door and raises the seat. Feeling put out by how they were treating her like she was fragile, Julie purses her lips and huffs. She grips the armrests of the wheelchair in annoyance.

“I don’t need any help! I can get in the car myself like I’ve done so many times before.”

Both men turn a skeptical eye on her, crossing their arms. Not that she can see it, the orderly gives her the same look.

“Yes, you do. And yes, you will,” Johnny solemnly replies.

He nudges his friend forward to help Julie. Jimmy walks up to her. He holds out his hand in front of her, which she refuses. Jimmy sighs, but stands his ground and offers Julie his hand again. She sets her jaw, leans back in the wheelchair, and folds her arms across her chest. Jimmy closes his eyes and glances at her brother for help. Johnny, tired and frustrated, stalks over to Julie. He leans over her and tilts her head up to look at him.

“Look, I know you are used to doing things on your own. Either you can let us help you. Or one of us will pick you up and carry you like a child to the car. Understand this, you need help whether or not you want it. Because you are pregnant,” he points to Julie’s midsection. “And you suffered a concussion,” he states, as he points to her temple. “Not to mention you are wasting this guy’s time,” indicating her silent orderly. “I’m sure he would much rather get back to patients who want and are grateful for his assistance.”

Julie’s look of stubbornness falls. “Fine,” she mutters. Reluctantly, Julie takes Jimmy’s hand. He helps her into the Firebird. After seeing that she is settled, Jimmy gets in beside her and closes the passenger door. Johnny thanks the orderly before getting in the car himself.

* * *

The bright red Firebird pulls to a stop in the parking lot outside the apartment complex. The ride from the hospital had been quiet, with the exception of the radio playing ‘80s tunes on a low volume. Julie had fallen asleep moments after leaving the hospital. Her head rests on Jimmy’s shoulder. Johnny grabs Julie’s purse from the front passenger seat and gets out. He walks around the car, opening the door for Jimmy. Jimmy, not wanting to wake the tired girl, gently undoes both seatbelts, before scooping her up in his arms.

“Watch her head.”

“I’ve got her,” Jimmy says as he carefully exits the car with his arms full. Johnny closes and locks the door.

Johnny finds his apartment key on the key ring. He unlocks the door, stepping inside and turning on the light. He steps to the side holding the door open for Jimmy. Once they are through, he kicks the door closed.

Jimmy turns to him, looking at him questioningly.

“Do you want me to lay her down on the couch?”

Johnny frowns for a moment, thinking. Then he steps in front of them, carefully taking the shoes off of her dangling feet. Tossing them by the wall next to his recliner, he indicates one of the doors down the hallway. 

“I’ll take the couch. We’ll put her in my bed. She’ll be more comfortable there.”

Johnny leads the way, turning on the light so Jimmy can see where he is going. Jimmy gently lowers her onto the bed. He covers her with the sheet and blanket. Jimmy briefly sits on the bed, watching her. He cradles her head, arranging her hair so that it drapes over the pillow. Julie makes a sound of contentment, turning so that she can curl up on her side. Jimmy smiles and chuckles softly. He caresses her cheek before placing a kiss at her temple.

“Sweet dreams, Sleeping Beauty,” Jimmy murmurs.


	3. Adventures in Babysitting, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny has a date with Ali, but family obligations get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in all honesty, this was supposed to be the first or even second chapter of the story. But I started writing the story somewhat in the middle and struggled for a long time to figure out how this chapter was going to go. As the beginning of Julie and Jimmy's story was still being written, I decided to post the first two chapters I wrote for this story and then go back and tell, or rather show, how they got to that point. I hope you enjoy the story overall. I did have to split this chapter in half due to length. I apologize in advance for any sappiness. Please read and review.

**June 1982**

Johnny Lawrence and his friends are loitering outside the Cobra Kai Dojo. Sensei Kreese dismissed class about fifteen minutes ago. But none of the teens are too eager to leave just yet. It has been summer for a few weeks now. The opportunities are endless. But at the moment, the guys are struggling to figure out what to do next. As they try to come up with ideas, they joke around and practice some moves they learned in class.

“Come on, Johnny! Let’s ride down to Santa Monica.”

The blond shakes his head. “Tommy, I can’t.”

Dutch smirks. “What? Got another hot date with Blondie? What’s her name again? Alison, Alicia, Ellie?”

Johnny grins. “You know damn well that her name is Ali. You’re just sore that she dumped popcorn all over you.”

The guys laugh over the memory. Well, except for Dutch, who turns a bit sour.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, assholes. There was too much damn butter in that popcorn. It fucking stained my new shirt.”

Jimmy and Bobby share a look before turning away, trying and failing to hold back their smiles. Tommy, on the other hand, starts to cackle like a hyena. Dutch punches him in the side. It doesn’t stop his friend’s laughter, only making him stumble a few feet. Johnny snorts, shaking his head at his friends’ antics.

“Nah, man. The date with Ali isn’t until tomorrow. Right now, I gotta pick up Jules from dance class.”

Bobby rolls his eyes. “Why didn’t your mom and Sid send her off to summer camp? Becca loves it. It’d be good for Julie. She needs to hang out with girls her age. It would give her something to do. A new experience for her. She might even have fun.”

“And it would get her out of our hair for once,” Dutch snickers.

Tommy laughs. Johnny forces a smile, nodding. Sometimes, he feels the same way. But Julie is still his baby sister. And if he doesn’t look after her, who will?

“Aww, c’mon guys,” Jimmy interjects. “She’s not that bad. Julie’s a sweet kid. And I think it’s cool how much she looks up to her brother and the rest of us.”

A surge of gratitude toward him runs through Johnny.

“Seriously, guys. I gotta go.”

“See you later, man!”

Johnny waves to his friends as he gets on his bike.

* * *

Johnny pulls up in front of the dance studio, pulling off his helmet. There isn’t even a single car in the parking lot. Frowning, he stands and gets off his bike. He walks closer to the building. It’s dark inside. _Shit. Am I really that late?_

Johnny looks around frantically, his heart hammering inside his chest. He doesn’t see Julie anywhere. _Fuck. Where is she?_

“Julie! Julie, where are you? Julie Lawrence, get your ass over here right this minute.”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.”

He whips around at his sister’s voice. Julie is walking towards him, dressed in her leotard and tights, dance bag slung over one shoulder. Johnny notes she has already swapped out her ballet slippers for sneakers. Relief rushes through him, which quickly changes to irritation. He stalks over to her.

"Where the hell were you? You know you aren't supposed to leave by yourself."

"Gettin' ice cream," Julie replies, holding up a half-eaten cone of chocolate vanilla swirl. Then she puts her other hand on her hip, narrowing her eyes. "And where the hell were you? You're late."

Johnny is taken aback. Lifting a brow of his own, he takes her chin in hand. “Watch it, half-pint. I know I’m late. Sorry about that. You know how the guys are. Then I got caught behind some traffic. I think there was a wreck or something. You know, Mom wouldn’t be happy about you ruining your dinner.”

Julie backs out of his hold. “You gonna tell her?”

Her brother makes a show of contemplating it. Then Johnny drops the act, smirking at her. “I won’t if you let me have the rest of it.”

The nine-year-old gasps in outrage. “That’s not fair!” She rolls her eyes and pouts. “Fine, here,” Julie acquiesces, thrusting the cone at him. She turns away, not wanting to see him eat her ice cream.

Johnny takes one bite and hands it back. The surprised look on her face causes him to beam. He draws her into a one-armed hug, squeezing her tightly. “Go ahead and finish it, twerp, so that we can get home.”

  
  


The Lawrence siblings pull into the driveway of their Encino home. With a little help from her brother, Julie dismounts first. Gathering up their bags, he leads her up to the front door. Opening it for Julie, he shouts out, “Hey, Mom. We’re home!”

As Johnny shrugs off his Cobra Kai jacket, he hears heavy footsteps coming from the dining room. He grimaces. _Great. One of the few days when he isn’t working late._ Johnny glances at Julie. She seems frozen in fear. He slings a protective arm around his sister to reassure her.

Sid Weinberg stomps into the foyer to meet his stepchildren. He gets right in front of Johnny, jabbing a meaty finger in the teen’s face. “Boy, you’re late!”

Hate and anger course through Johnny’s veins, directed at the man in front of him. But he keeps his cool, even as Jules leans further into his side, clinging to his shirt.

“Only by about thirty minutes.”

“It doesn’t matter! You know damn well when we have dinner! And it doesn’t take that fucking long to get here from Reseda.”

“Look, there was wreck--”

“I don’t care!”

“I can’t control traffic! We’re a little late. So what? Who cares?”

“I care! Your mother cares! Your poor mother cooked a nice meal which has gone cold because of you ungrateful brats! I ought to send you both to your rooms without supper to teach you a lesson about punctuality and respect.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“Alright, you two! Johnny, Sid, that’s enough.”

No one had noticed when Laura Weinberg had come into the foyer. She always had such quiet footfalls. Her voice, though soft, can have an edge to it as it does now. She tries her best to keep the peace in the house between her husband and son, not that she is always successful.

As soon Julie sees her mother, she rushes to her. “Mommy!”

Laura opens her arms to embrace her little girl. “Oh, darling! Are you alright?” She looks the girl over.

Johnny rolls his eyes. “Mom, she’s fine. I’ve told you. She likes riding on the bike.”

His mother purses her lips. “So you’ve said, but I just don’t feel it’s safe for her.”

Sid rolls his eyes. “Laura, stop fawning over the girl! Can’t you see that she's fine?” He glares at his stepson, who shoots him a dirty look right back. “This time, at least.”

To stop the next round of fighting before it starts, Julie tugs on her mother’s dress, urging her to pay attention. Laura gazes down into her daughter’s brown eyes. “Mommy, it’s my fault we’re late. Well, later. Johnny did get behind a wreck. But I got tired of waiting for him.”

Julie looks down in shame. When she speaks again, it is with a contrite tone. “I left the dance studio to get ice cream.”

Laura’s expression transforms from loving and concerned to stern as she grasps her daughter’s shoulders. “Julie Kristina Lawrence! You know you aren’t allowed to leave dance class alone. Nor are you allowed to spoil your meal.”

“I know,” the little girl softly replies.

“After dinner, you are going straight to bed, young lady. Without dessert, in case you were wondering. Now, go wash up, and then you can join us in the dining room,” Laura directs her daughter, nudging her to the nearest bathroom.

  
  


Julie makes a face as her mother spoons another helping of sauteed green beans on her plate. 

“Mom, when I asked for more, I meant the beef stroganoff.”

Laura quirks a brow at the girl. “Well, if you hadn’t decided to go off on your own and ruin your dinner, you could have had more and then dessert afterward. Now, you have to compensate for the sugar with more greens.”

Julie sighs. She stares longingly at the heap of beef, mushrooms, and noodles on her brother’s plate. Then he sops up the sauce with a chunk of garlic bread. _Ugh. It’s not fair! Johnny was late too. And he ate my ice cream! Why does he get the good stuff, and I get stuck with the yucky green beans?_

When Johnny notices her watching him, she immediately looks away. Julie turns her attention to the dreaded beans on her plate. Finally, after seconds of contemplation, she stabs them with the fork and forces them into her mouth.

“Kids, there is something we need to tell you.”

Grateful for the chance to avoid another bite of beans, Julie looks up. Johnny pops his head up as he shovels a forkful of beef and noodles into his mouth. Once she has her children’s attention, Laura reaches for her husband’s hand and continues.

“Sid and I have to go away for the weekend.”

“What for?” Julie asks as she picks up her glass of water.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I have to convince some overpriced piece of shit actor that they should sign on to a show that Lorimar is producing. They should just be happy that they got a damn job offer! I shouldn’t have to wine and dine or play a fucking round of golf with the arrogant pissant and his cunt of a wife!”

Julie splutters, choking on her water. Johnny leans toward her on the edge of his seat, concerned. “Are you okay?” he whispers, handing her a napkin. She nods, taking it.

“Sid, please. Language!” Laura scolds. “I don’t want Julie exposed to that kind of vulgarity. Especially not at our dinner table!”

He rolls his eyes, dismissing her admonition with a wave of his hand. “Bah! She’ll hear it out in the real world. Hell, she has probably heard worse from Johnny Boy and those no-good friends of his.” Both Lawrence children glare at him.

Trying to get the conversation back on track, Laura exhales, turning back to her children. “Johnny, you’ll have to take care of your sister.”

He shrugs as if to say ‘what else is new?’ But then he stills. “Wait, when are you leaving?”

“We leave around ten tomorrow morning, but we should be back on Sunday afternoon. It’s the maid’s weekend off, so I have a list of errands and chores that you should complete by the time we get back. You can take her to karate with you, as she doesn’t have a dance class tomorrow. Afterward, she has a playdate.”

Laura barely finished her sentence before her children start talking simultaneously. She shakes her head, unable to decipher their chatter.

BANG!

Sid stands so fast that he knocks his chair backward. He slams his hand down on the table so hard that the dishes and glasses rattle.

"Quiet! Shut up, you brats, or I'll give you something to cry about!"

Both Johnny and Julie stop talking, startled by his outburst. Out of the corner of his eye, Johnny notices how his sister trembles. He takes her hand, squeezing it and rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb.

Laura frowns. While she agrees that they were being loud and couldn't make out what either was saying, she does not approve of her husband threatening her children or scaring her little girl. Taking a calming breath, Laura directs her attention to her eldest.

"What were you trying to say, Johnny?"

"Mom, can't you find her a babysitter? At least, for tomorrow? I can't do it. I'm busy."

Julie's face falls at her brother's words. He never had a problem with watching her before. His hand holding hers feels like a lie, and she just has to let go.

"Johnny, it's too short notice. And who do you propose we get?"

"Busy, my ass,” Sid remarks. “All you ever do is go to karate, ride all over the city on that damn bike, and hang out with those loser friends of yours. What could you possibly have that is too important to miss tomorrow?"

Julie can tell that her brother is getting pissed off. Johnny tends to get all flushed and his nose flares.

"I have a date. I can't just cancel it. We've just started dating!”

Laura blinks in surprise. “Sweetheart, I didn’t know you had a girlfriend. When did this happen?”

Johnny shrugs. “We went on a first date a couple of weeks ago. I took her to Golf ‘N’ Stuff.”

Their mother wasn't the only one caught off guard by this snippet of information. Julie stares at her brother, shocked. She’s shocked not because he has a date, but that it's with the same girl as the last few times and that it might be significant.

Laura smiles. “Well, what’s her name? What is she like? Do we know her parents?”

Johnny’s expression brightens as he thinks about her. “Ali. Her name is Ali. Ali Mills. She’s beautiful, funny, and fearless. I don’t know about her parents. I barely met them.”

Julie frowns. _Ali. That name sounds familiar. Who is she?_

Laura’s smile turns sad. “I’m glad that you’ve found a nice girl, dear. And I can’t wait to meet her. But Johnny, I’m afraid that you’ll have to cancel.”

His expression becomes stricken. “But Mom,” he interrupts.

His mother shakes her head. “Darling, I’m sorry. I am. But there’s no other choice. We need you to take care of your sister. And if this girl, Ali, really cares about you, she will understand.”

Johnny slumps back into the chair, sulky as can be. "Whatever," he mutters.

"Now, Julie, what were you trying to say?"

It takes a few moments to realize that her mother was speaking to her. Her attention is still on Johnny. Julie hates to see her brother appear so heartbroken. It’s not right. Johnny should be smiling and laughing. Or fierce, strong, and protective _._

Her mother says her name, repeating the question. Julie blinks and tries to remember the topic at hand.

"Mom, I don't want to go on a playdate. I don't know this girl."

Laura smiles indulgently at her youngest. "Sweetheart, I know you don't know her. That's the point of a playdate -- to get to know her. Maybe you will have fun and make new friends."

"I don't want to know her," Julie whines. "I don't need a new friend! I've got Becca. And Johnny and the guys. They're all I need."

Laura, ever patient, waits out her daughter's rant. "Baby, I know you love your brother. But he's a teenager, and he needs his space. As much as he loves you, he doesn't want you trailing after him and his friends all the time. And those are his friends. You need some of your own."

But Julie won't hear of it. However, a part of her fears what her mother says may be right. And it is that part that won't let her look to Johnny for backup.

Even though he is the farthest from her at the table, Sid leans toward her, pointing at her. "Little girl, I don't give a shit if you don't want to go. Her family is rich and can make or break reputations. You're going, and that's final!"

Feeling brave or stupid, she shouts, "No!"

Sid jumps out of his chair again. Johnny is quicker. He stands in front of his sister, protecting her from their stepfather's wrath.

"That's it! Go to your room!"

Julie peeks her head from behind Johnny. “Fine! I was done anyway!” Johnny gives her a warning glare and shoves her out of the dining room. Taking the hint, she runs to the safety of her bedroom, slamming the door.

  
  


Julie, already dressed for bed, sits reading _Blubber_ when there is a knock at her door. Looking up from her book, a wary expression on her face, she stills. Making sure she marks her page, Julie cautiously slides off her bed, stopping in front of the door.

“Who is it?”

“Jules, it’s me.”

_Johnny._ She closes her eyes, sagging against the door, breathing a sigh of relief. She takes a moment to pull herself together, then turns the lock. After reaching her room, Julie had realized how stupid talking back to Sid was, leading her to lock the door.

She slowly opens the door, peeking out just to be entirely sure it was only her big brother. He gives her a look. “Jules, the door. Let me in. We need to talk.”

Julie glances down. “Okay,” she says softly. She backs away, but not fast enough for him. Johnny pushes it open before kicking it closed and sitting on her bed. He tosses her book onto the nightstand. She lingers by the door until Johnny snaps his fingers.

Julie slowly walks to him. When she comes into range, he reaches an arm out, pulling her to him. She yelps, landing half on the bed and half on her brother’s lap. He tips her chin up to meet his gaze and leans down to her so that they are nearly nose to nose.

“Let’s get something straight. You don't protect me. I protect you. That's what big brothers do for their little sisters."

"But Sid kept going after you! I had to do something."

"Uh-uh. No buts. I can take care of myself. And I thought we agreed not to tell Mom about you going off on your own and the ice cream."

"I just didn't want you to get in more trouble."

Johnny rolls his eyes. "As I said, I can handle it. Don't worry about me."

“Okay,” Julie mumbles grudgingly. She crawls closer, leaning into him. A yawn escapes her lips. Johnny smirks, holding her close. She is always trying to fight sleep, which never works out for her.

“I think it’s way past your bedtime, twerp. Time to put the book away.”

Julie shakes her head. “But Mom hasn’t come to tuck me in yet.” Her nose crinkles. “Or tell me if there’s more to my punishment.”

Johnny’s eyes narrow in anger. “Yeah, well… Don’t expect it tonight.”

Julie frowns at this, then looks up at her brother, a question in her eyes. He doesn’t have to read her mind to know what she is asking. He nods.

“I hate it when they fight.”

“I know.”

“He’s not going to hurt her, is he?”

Johnny frowns, unsure of how to answer. He doesn’t want to lie to Julie, but Sid has quite a temper, and he can be awful to their mom. He hasn’t hit her before, at least not that Johnny knows or can remember. But the day Sid does, Johnny hopes that their mom will pack them up and leave his ass.

He rises, picking Julie up and pulls her blankets back. “Hey, don’t think about it. Just go to sleep.” When he sets her down, she reluctantly crawls in them. Johnny starts to walk away and turn out the lights. But he stops when she calls his name, turning back around.

She gives him a pout and puppy dog eyes. “Johnny, stay with me? Please?”

He rolls his eyes. _Surely, she’s getting too big for this?_ But even he can’t resist his little sister for too long. Sighing exaggeratedly, he walks back and sits on the bed. “Fine, I guess. Scoot over.”

Julie beams radiantly, throwing her arms around her brother and playfully kissing all over his face. Johnny weaves and gently pushes her away. He appears disgusted, but secretly he loves the attention and making his sister happy.

“Okay, okay. Keep that up, and I’m out.”

Another pout in response. But a second later, Julie cuddles up to him. She lays her head on his chest. Johnny just holds her close, stroking her hair and back. Soon enough, she is asleep, but he can’t bring himself to leave her yet.

Moments later, the door opens. Johnny looks up. It’s their mother. A smile, full of love and tenderness, appears on her face when she sees her children together. Johnny carefully pries his sister off of him, tucking her in. He grabs one of her stuffed animals, placing it in her arms. Julie turns over, snuggling into the blankets and clutching Scooby-Doo tightly.

Getting up off the bed, he joins his mother by the door. Laura hasn’t taken her eyes off her sleeping daughter.

“Again?”

Her son nods. He wears a small smile playing at his lips. But it quickly falls, noticing the strained, tired appearance of his mother. “Mom, are you alright?”

Taking her eyes off her slumbering daughter, Laura looks at her son. The smile is still there, but slightly dimmer. She reaches up to caress his cheek. “My sweet boy. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

  
  


Johnny not so gently pushes Julie inside the house before he slams the door shut.

“Ow, watch it!” she cries after stumbling inside and hitting her elbow against the wall.

He grimaces. “Sorry,” he mutters. He didn’t mean to be that rough. Their mom and Sid just drove away. Johnny spent most of the last few minutes with his mom trying to reason with her. It didn’t work.

“Yeah, right. Sure, you are.” Julie glares at him, rubbing her elbow. “You’re just pissed that can’t go on your stupid date.”

Johnny scowls at his sister. “Go clean your room,” he orders her, pointing up at the stairs. “Mom had a list of chores for us to do. That was on it. We’ve still got some time before karate, so get to cleaning.”

The girl huffs, rolling her eyes. He’s right. Their mom did ask her to clean her room, which she had been avoiding. He’s also in charge while Sid and their mom are gone. Usually, Julie would be okay with it. But she’s still hurt by the implication that he would dump her off on any old babysitter so that he can go out. “Fine.” She turns away and stomps up the stairs.

Johnny walks into the living room, plopping onto the couch. He dreads what he must do next. He reaches for the phone but stops himself. He tries again, to no avail. He closes his eyes, covering his face. Johnny growls in frustration. “Just call her. Get it over with,” he tells himself.

He allows himself to pick up the phone and dials Ali’s number. His anxiety grows as he listens to the phone ringing, waiting for a response. After the third ring, he hears her voice.

_“Mills residence, Ali speaking. Hello?”_

After she says hello a second time, Johnny finally speaks. “Hey, babe.”

_“Johnny?”_

He can practically hear the smile in her voice. Just being able to tell that she is happy to hear from him makes him smile. “Yeah, it’s me. It’s great to hear your voice.” But then he remembers why he is calling in the first place, and his smile dims. “Ali,” he starts, but she cuts him off.

“Johnny, I’m looking forward to tonight. I have been all week. So, are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

He facepalms. _Fuck._ He forces a breath. “Look, Ali… about our date…”

There is a short pause. _“Johnny, what’s wrong? You aren’t trying to break it, are you?”_

The disappointment and hurt in her voice are evident. Johnny feels like someone just kicked him in the gut. “N-no! Well, yeah. Sorta,” Johnny finds himself babbling.

_“Damn it, Johnny! If you don’t want to go out, then just say so. I like you, and I thought that you liked me, too.”_

He winces at the heat of her anger. “I do! Ali, I do like you.”

_“Then why are you canceling on me? We just started dating.”_

He grips the phone hard. “Ali, you don’t understand. I don’t want to cancel. Something, something came up. Alright? Let’s just reschedule for next week.”

_“Why should I? You say something came up. Tell me. Was it another girl?”_

He is taken aback. “What? No! Well, yes. But not in the way you think.”

_“Johnny, you’re not making sense. First, you say it’s not another girl. Then you say it is. If you don’t want to be my boyfriend, then you need to be honest with me. If you tell me what’s going on, then maybe we can reschedule. But you better have a good reason for it.”_

He sighs in frustration. “Okay, fine. I’ll tell you. I have to cancel because my mom and asshole stepdad went away for the weekend. Now, I have to babysit my little sister.”

Another silence. Well, it would be silent if Johnny’s heart weren’t thumping so loudly. “Ali?”

_“I’m still here. You never told me that you have a sister.”_

Johnny furrows his brow. “I didn’t? Are you sure?”

_“I think I would remember that. How old is she? What’s her name?”_

“Her name is Julie. She’s nine.”

_“That’s a pretty name. I hope that I get to meet her sometime. And watching your sister is a good reason to cancel. But I wish that we didn’t have to. Can’t you find a babysitter?”_

Johnny looks pained. “I wish I could. But the usual ones are unavailable. And it’s too short notice for somebody new. My mom already tried. Unless you could talk one of your friends into watching her,” he says, a suggestive hint to his voice.

She laughs. _“I’ll see what I can do. But no promises. You might want a backup plan.”_

Johnny smirks. “Alright. I’ll see if one of the guys is free, just in case.”

  
  


“Julie, let’s go! Sensei doesn’t tolerate tardiness!”

Johnny leans against the door, arms crossed and mouth tight. He’s been waiting impatiently for his sister for the last five minutes. His mood had taken another downturn. Ali called. None of her friends are free to babysit. Susan and her family were going on a two-week vacation. Barbara was meeting some of their other friends at the skating rink.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” comes the muffled reply. Footfalls on the stairs follow.

“It’s about damn time,” Johnny huffs. He spoke too soon, as he hears a scream and a crack followed by a series of thumps. Fear grips him for a moment.

“Jules! Are you okay?” he asks, running toward the stairwell. Johnny finds his sister lying on her stomach at the foot of the stairs, groaning in pain. He notices that she is wearing only one shoe, while the other rests on the middle stair. Her backpack lies in front of her, open with some of its contents spilling out. Johnny crouches down in front of her. “Can you stand?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Julie pushes herself up, wincing slightly. Bracing herself against Johnny, she stands up, a bit wobbly on her feet. Johnny stands to retrieve her shoe, dropping it in front of her.

“Put it on. We’re going to be late.” He grabs the bag, throwing her stuff into it, zips it closed, and slips the straps over her shoulders. Before she can say another word, Johnny is walking back toward the front door _._

  
  


Johnny is barely through the dojo’s door, pulling Julie along behind him when he hears Sensei’s voice.

“Cutting it close, aren’t we, Mr. Lawrence?”

Johnny stops suddenly, standing at attention, facing his teacher and role model. Unfortunately, his younger sister smacks right into him. The teen fights to keep his expression neutral and not let his humiliation show. “Yes, Sensei. Sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” He gives his sister a look, as if to say, _It better not._

A look that does not escape Kreese’s notice. The sensei narrows his eyes. “Take care that it doesn’t, or else you will be cleaning mats after class for the next week. Get changed quickly.”

Johnny nods. “Yes, Sensei!” The teen bows before promptly heading to the locker room.

Julie is left alone with the intimidating karate master. He looks down at the girl, lifting a brow. "Take a seat, Miss Lawrence," Kreese directs her, pointing to the visitor’s gallery.

Clutching the straps of her backpack tightly, she chokes out a barely audible "yes, sir" before sprinting over to the bench and quickly sitting down.

  
  
  


Throughout the entire lesson, Julie has managed to sit still and quietly. It was notable not because she is a fidgety and disruptive kid, but because she is just itching to join them and learn karate herself. Julie watches their movements intently, as she knows it’s the only way she is going to learn. _Because Sensei Kreese doesn’t teach girls_ , she thinks sullenly _._ Julie learned that two years ago, after gathering enough courage to walk up and ask him if he would teach her. Not that Sid would have allowed it even if Kreese had miraculously said yes. She guesses she should just be glad that they permit her to watch and that Johnny sometimes likes to show off for her by demonstrating punches and kicks.

As Kreese dismisses class, the students file to the locker room. Johnny and his friends talk amongst themselves, huddled together. As they walk by, Julie sits up straighter, trying to catch her brother’s eye. Her shoulders slump. “Probably still mad at me for making him late and not being able to go on his stupid date,” she mutters sullenly to herself.

  
  


Johnny slams his locker with such force that the resounding CLANG causes the idle chatter of his classmates to cease. Everyone glances his way, but some are not so subtle about it. Johnny looks up, catching Fred staring at him.

“What the fuck are you gawking at? Mind your own damn business,” he snarls.

The sandy-haired boy startles, pulling down his shirt and nearly runs out of the room. He and Jerry Robertson had borne the brunt of Johnny’s anger during sparring. Everyone could tell that he was pissed about something, but he channeled it into his fighting. As was appropriate for a Cobra, Johnny showed no mercy.

Bobby lays a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Johnny tries to shrug it off, but he doesn’t let go until the blond faces him.

“Johnny, what is going on?”

Dutch crosses his arms, leaning against a wall of lockers. “Yeah, man. What’s your problem? I’m all for ‘no mercy,’ but if Sensei let things go on, you woulda beat the shit out of Robertson.”

Johnny exhales, raking a hand through his hair. “You remember that date I have with Ali tonight?” His friends nod. “Well, it might not even happen.”

His friends are shocked and confused.

“What’re ya talkin’ about? Blondie isn’t dumping you already, is she?” Dutch sneers.

Johnny shakes his head. “No. But she’s not exactly thrilled that I might have to cancel.”

Tommy scratches his head. “Yeah, well, I don’t blame her. Why would you cancel on her in the first place? Are you crazy?”

Johnny scowls at him. “Hey, it’s not exactly by choice. Not my choice, at least.”

Bobby lifts a brow, crossing his arms. “Yeah, care to elaborate.”

Johnny closes his eyes, leaning against his locker. “It’s Julie.”

Jimmy, who is sitting on the bench between the rows of lockers, looks up at Bobby and Tommy, then meets Dutch’s eyes. None of them understands how she relates to his predicament. Dutch tilts his head. “Since when does Little Bit have any say over who or when you date?”

Johnny looks at his friend like he grew another head, then rolls his eyes. “She doesn’t. But she is the reason why I can’t go. Sid went on another business trip, dragging Mom along with him. They dropped this news on us over dinner last night. Julie’s nine. She can’t stay by herself while Ali and I are on our date.”

Tommy shrugs. “Okay, so get her a babysitter. Easy fix.”

“You’d think, wouldn’t you?” Johnny shakes his head. “But I’ve tried. Hell, Mom even tried before dumping this on me. The usual ones aren’t available.”

“Oh, come on. It can’t be that hard to find someone to watch a kid,” Dutch scoffs. “What about Blondie’s friends?”

Johnny is already shaking his head before he even finishes asking the question. “Ali already asked. Susan’s on vacation. The others are going skating. Unless,” he turns to Tommy, ”you can convince Barbara otherwise.”

Tommy seems to pale, and his grin dims at the mention of his twin sister. “Uh… Look, Johnny, I, uh, would love to help you. But I’m all out of favors with Barb right now.”

As soon as he said that, his friend’s face falls. Tommy feels guilt start to stir within himself. He hates letting down his friends, especially Johnny. “I mean, I can ask Barb. But no promises, man.”

Johnny nods solemnly. “Thanks. But I need a Plan B.”

Bobby appears pensive. “What about some of the girls in your neighborhood? Surely, somebody wouldn’t mind watching Julie. She’s pretty quiet and well-behaved.”

“Yeah, unlike that Bratty Becky that you’ve got,” Dutch remarks, guffawing.

The others try to hide their smiles and stifle their laughter. But that dam broke as soon as Tommy let out a snort. Bobby curls his lip at Dutch. “Yeah, very funny. Becca is not that bad. But I think she hates you enough to pile on the brattiness.”

Once the boys have settled down, Dutch speaks up. “Seriously, though, Bobby’s right. Ask around the neighborhood. You never know who's desperate for a few bucks. Or which chicks might do it just hoping to get a date out of you. Hell, you could check the yellow pages for a babysitting service.”

Johnny frowns. “I don’t know the neighbors. And no way in hell am I leaving my kid sister with some random chick! Especially one who might be desperate for cash.”

Jimmy speaks up. “So, what are you going to do?”

Johnny sighs. “Look, you know how she gets around new people. Julie adores you guys. I trust you with my sister. Is there any way one of you could watch her for me?” he asks, a beseeching look on his face.

Dutch is already shaking his head. “No way, man! Jules isn’t a bad kid. But I barely tolerate the tagalong. I don’t babysit. Period. Even if I did, you couldn’t afford me,” he says with a smirk.

Johnny looks to his best friend. Bobby feels the weight of the unanswered question. He dreads having to tell him ‘no,’ but it has to be done. “Sorry, Johnny. I can’t. I would if I could, especially if Becca was around. But you aren’t the only one with plans tonight. I scored a date with Lisa Gordon.”

Dutch claps him on the back. “Nice.” Bobby gives him a small, strained smile in return. Meanwhile, Johnny looks between his remaining two friends.

“I’ll do it.”

Johnny looks down at Jimmy, searching. Did he hear that correctly?

“I said I’ll do it,” Jimmy reiterates, standing. “Tommy, don’t worry about asking your sister. I’ll watch Julie.”

Johnny nearly holds his breath, trying not to get his hopes up. “You’re sure?”

His dark-haired friend tilts his head, meeting his gaze. “I wouldn’t have volunteered if I wasn’t sure.”

Meanwhile, Tommy breathes a sigh of relief. This could let him off the hook. He doubts that he can talk his sister into babysitting. She hasn’t talked about anything but going out with the girls for days. Not to mention, what kind of favor would she want in return? And if he’s honest with himself, he didn’t want to babysit.

Jimmy folds his arms across his chest. “So, do you want me to take her now?”

“Nah. I have to take her to a playdate. Then I plan to shower and change before my date. I’ll give you the address so that you can pick Julie up.”

The teens gather their bags and head for the door.

“So, you gonna tell Little Bit about the change in plans?” Dutch asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Johnny grins. “I think we’ll leave it a surprise.”

  
  


Johnny and the guys are taking forever. All of the other students have left. Sensei Kreese was in his office. Julie grows bored, waiting for her brother. She swings her legs back and forth as she sits on the bench, taking in the weapons on the dojo walls for the thirtieth time.

She starts to get stiff after sitting still for so long. Julie decides to walk around, looking at all of the photos and trophies on display. She remembers watching Johnny at his first tournament last year. Sure, he didn't win. But he went pretty far. And it was amazing to watch him in action.

"This year, you're gonna win. You'll get a trophy like this," she whispers.

A heavy hand clamps onto her shoulder, causing her to freeze momentarily. She can tell that it isn’t Johnny. Panic runs through her like cold water, until Kreese’s words cut through her mind. _Fear does not exist in this dojo_. Julie jabs her elbow backward. The stranger catches it and spins her around. She looks up to see the karate sensei, intimidating as ever, yet with an amused glint in his steel-blue eyes, looming over her.

“Nice try. But next time, don’t hesitate. Miss Lawrence, why are you roaming around my dojo?”

Julie is shocked. He’s never spoken more than five words to her. Was that a compliment?

He clears his throat, expecting an answer. She blinks, trying to recover her wits. “Either speak or close your mouth and stop gaping like a goldfish.”

Julie snaps her mouth shut. She breaks eye contact, looking down and blushing furiously.

“My office. Now.” Kreese doesn’t give her a chance to respond, forcing the little girl forward with his hand still clamped on her shoulder. The sensei pushes her into a chair opposite his desk. Once seated, he doesn’t take an eye off Julie.

“I will ask you one more time.” He lifts a finger to emphasize his point. “Why are you still here?”

Julie bites her lip but knows she has to tell him the truth. “I wasn’t doing anything wrong, I promise! I was just waiting for Johnny. They still haven’t come out yet. I sat and waited for a long time. But I got bored, so I went to look at the pictures and trophies. But I didn't touch anything! I wouldn’t, not without permission!” She shakes her head so vehemently that her pigtails whip around her face.

“Settle down. You’ll wait here, _quietly_ , where I can keep an eye on you until your brother and his friends come out.”

The little girl nods, accepting the situation. Kreese eyes her for a moment longer before turning his attention back to paperwork. Julie contents herself to look around his office, hoping to learn more about the mysterious figure in front of her. Unfortunately for her, there isn’t much to go on. 

After a few minutes, Kreese feels her watching him. He tries to ignore it. But a few minutes later, he practically throws his pen on the desk, glaring at the girl. “What is it, Miss Lawrence?” he asks, folding his arms across his chest.

Julie seems to sink into the chair. She plays with the end of one pigtail, looking down. When she finally speaks, it is in a small, barely audible voice. “I, I know I’m not supposed to ask… but what was Vietnam like?”

Kreese tenses, eyes narrowing. “Then, why are you asking?”

She shrugs a little, still toying with her hair. “I saw your Army picture. It made me think of my Daddy. He served in Vietnam, too. But he died there."

The sensei's throat goes dry. He doesn't know how to respond to that. While he knew that the Lawrence boy's father wasn't in the picture and that he has a piece of shit for a stepfather, Kreese didn't speculate on why. But it made sense. He views the boy as the son he isn't likely to have. He saw the potential and raw talent in him from the beginning. The boy was a bit soft when he came to him, but he's toughened him up and is making him into a man.

But Kreese has never paid much heed to the Lawrence girl. He only saw her as a necessary evil, something to be tolerated, as the younger sister of his star pupil. He was loath to bar the girl from the dojo since she was usually so quiet and well behaved during classes that one could forget she was there.

"You couldn't have too many memories of him," he remarks, finding his voice.

A shadow falls over her face. "I don't have any. I never met him. He was killed before I was born."

Kreese frowns. Damn this girl for having him at a loss for words! It's no wonder that she follows Lawrence and his friends around like a puppy. As he tries to think of something to say to her, he is interrupted by shouts of panic. Both of them look toward the door.

Kreese rises from his seat. He motions for Julie to stay quiet and right where she is. He walks to the door and throws it open.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Lawrence?”

Johnny is agitated; his breathing is rapid, and he seems twitchy. He alternates between shoving his hands in his pockets and raking them through his hair. When Sensei calls to him, Johnny tries to put on a blank mask and forces himself to take a breath. _Best not to appear like a pussy._

“I can’t find my sister. Julie was sitting right here,” he points to the bench, “when class was dismissed. She knows that she’s supposed to wait for me and not to go off on her own. Have you seen her?”

Kreese folds his arms across his chest. He’s tempted to lie to the boy. It would serve him right and teach him a lesson. Ultimately, he opens the door wider, stepping back. “Inside, Mr. Lawrence,” Kreese barks.

Johnny walks into the office. His friends hang back, but try to peek inside. As soon as he lays eyes on his sister, the tension leaves his body. He rushes over to her, practically falling on his knees beside her. “Julie,” he breathes, the relief that she is safe and in front of him evident from both his voice and face. He reaches out to touch her.

Then he remembers where he is and who is watching him. Johnny’s face turns hard. He takes hold of her arm, tighter than he intended. “This is the second time in two days that you went off on your own. You know the rules, Julie! And what are you doing here? You know better than to bother Sensei.”

Julie blinks. _Did he really just say that to me?_ Her shock gives way to anger. She glares at her older brother. She rips her arm away from his grasp or rather attempts to.

“Perhaps, you should take more care in the future. Don't leave anyone or anything of value unprotected. An enemy will not think twice about taking them and using them against you."

A chill goes down Johnny's spine at the picture Sensei paints. He won't let anything happen to her. _Anyone lays a hand on Julie and they're dead._ He stands, gathering her in his arms. She makes a squeak of protest at the sudden change in position. Johnny ignores it, facing his sensei. "Thank you for looking after my sister. And I will keep a closer eye on her."

Kreese nods, as if to say, _You better._ His eyes narrow, taking in not only the brother and sister but his four other students, who stand crowded by his office door. "Now, you are _dismissed_! A cruel smirk spreads across his hard face. “If you are still here in two minutes, no one goes anywhere until this dojo, and everything in it is spotless from top to bottom. Is that clear?”

The boys have the decency to look chagrined. “Yes, Sensei!” they reply, standing at attention. When Kreese motions toward the door, they waste no time hurrying out.

  
  


As soon as they are outside the dojo, Julie struggles in her brother’s arms. “Let me down!”

Dutch snickers. “What’s the matter, Little Bit? I thought you liked being carried. That we walk too fast for ya.”

Julie scowls at him. Dislodging her legs from Johnny’s waist, she kicks out at Dutch. This only causes him to laugh harder. “Better behave, Jules! You might not get that surprise.”

She stops kicking and struggling at his words. Johnny finally sets her on the ground. She turns and looks up at him, confusion and suspicion evident on her face. “What’s he talking about? What surprise?”

“If I tell you, then it’s not a surprise, is it?”

Julie frowns at her brother’s apparent deflection. Trying to ignore it, he nudges her forward.

“Okay, we need to get going. We’re already late.”

Her nose crinkles as she purses her lips. “Yeah, because of you,” she mutters.

Johnny pulls one of his sister’s pigtails. “Watch it, kid. I’m tempted to leave you here.” 

She gives him a dirty look but doesn’t say anything. Julie walks on to where the boys parked their bikes. Johnny glares at Dutch, shoving him. “What the hell, man? You ruin this, and you’re on babysitting duty,” he whispers furiously.

  
  


As Johnny and his sister walk up the driveway, he takes in the house in front of him. It’s huge. The outside walls of the two-story residence are a spotless white. The semicircular portico takes up nearly half of the front of the building. _Can anyone call this a house? We live in a nice house, but this is a damn mansion. Sid wasn’t kidding about these people being rich._

Johnny practically has to drag his sister up the front steps. She grips his hand so tightly that he winces at the pressure on his knuckles. _Jeez, kid. Ease up._ With his free hand, he rings the doorbell.

While he waits for someone to come to the door, he disentangles his hand from Julie’s. Crouching down in front of her, he gives her a once-over. He smoothes out the wrinkles on her white dress. He attempts to fix her hair, which got a bit mussed when she was kicking out at Dutch. She jerks in pain when he tightens the ribbons holding her pigtails in place.

“Sorry.”

Julie doesn’t say a word. She just stares at him with a forlorn expression. Johnny’s stomach knots with guilt. _Damn it, Jules. Don’t give me that look._ He takes her chin in between his thumb and forefinger.

“Come on, cheer up.”

“I don’t wanna be here,” she mumbles in a sullen tone.

He nods. “Yeah, I know you don’t. But it won’t be that bad. Hey, you might have fun and make a new friend, as Mom said. You know, she’s usually right.”

Julie makes a noncommittal noise. Her brother holds back a sigh as he stands, trying to hide his exasperation. Johnny raises an eyebrow at her. “Look, just try to have fun.”

They turn upon hearing the door open. Julie reaches out and captures her brother’s hand, which she clutches desperately. Johnny nearly drops his jaw taking in the newcomer. In front of them stands a woman in her early thirties with porcelain skin, feathered platinum blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes, wearing a very low-cut silk dress. She looks like she stepped out of one of those soap operas that his mother watches. She gives Johnny a captivating, if not amused, smile.

“Well, hello. And who might you be?”

Johnny quickly recovers, smiling back at her. “Hi, you must be Mrs. Devereaux. My name is Johnny Lawrence. I’m here to drop off my sister, Julie, for a playdate.”

“Isn’t that sweet of you.”

Mrs. Devereaux turns her gaze to the girl. Julie leans closer to her brother, hiding her face in his side, and clinging to his jacket with the hand not holding his. Johnny frowns slightly, embarrassed by her actions. “Sorry, she’s a bit shy.”

The lady bends down to the girl’s level. “Oh, darling. Don’t hide that beautiful face.” Julie peers at her. Mrs. Devereaux gives her an encouraging smile, holding out a manicured hand. “My little girl is so excited to meet you. Why don’t I show you to her room? There are so many toys for you girls to play with.”

Julie takes her hand a bit hesitantly. Johnny relaxes as his sister lets go of him and moves toward the blonde lady.

Mrs. Devereaux looks back to Johnny. “Shall I expect you or your mother to pick her up in about two hours?”

Johnny shakes his head. “I’m afraid my parents are away for the weekend. And I’ll be on a date. But I have someone coming for her.”

Julie looks at her brother, panicked. But Mrs. Devereaux pays no notice, walking her inside.

Johnny waves and mouths, “Be nice and behave,” to her. She gives him a solemn nod in return.

  
  


Mrs. Devereaux leads Julie down the hall of the mansion’s second floor, her hand on the girl’s back.

“Here we are -- Courtney’s room.” She knocks on her daughter’s door. “Courtney, darling, there is someone I want you to meet.”

“Come in!” comes the muffled reply.

Mrs. Devereaux opens the door. When Julie sees the room, her eyes grow wide, and her jaw drops. As big and impressive as the house itself is, this room is truly the icing on the cake. It is nearly three times the size of her room. Instead of a typical overhead light, there is a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Almost everything in the place is pink, lavender, and white. The large canopy bed is fit for a princess or even a queen. To the left of the bed, a blonde girl about Julie’s age sits at a vanity table, brushing her long blonde hair. She quickly rises to greet her mother and the newcomer.

“Hi, Mom! Is this her?”

Mrs. Devereaux beams. "Yes, dear. This is Julie. I'll leave you two to get better acquainted. Have fun, girls. If you need anything, just let Flora know." She closes the door on her way out.

And just like that, the two girls are left standing alone in the room. Courtney turns her blue eyes on Julie, scrutinizing her. Julie wants to cringe away from the attention. Instead, she stands up straighter and looks the other girl in the eye. That was the right thing to do, as the blonde smiles in a satisfactory way.

“Are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to play?” Courtney asks, putting her hands on her hips.

Julie shrugs. “Yeah, we can play. What did you have in mind?”

Courtney grabs her hand, yanking her forward. She opens the door of what appeared to be a closet. To Julie’s surprise, it was a whole other room. Shelves line two of the walls, filled with dolls and stuffed animals. Along another wall are kitchen playsets and pretend food that hardly seemed to have been touched. In the middle of the room sits a table and chairs with a real china tea set, and three dollhouses, at least one of them a Barbie Dreamhouse. Mirrored double doors are open just enough to reveal a closet full of fancy dresses and costumes.

“Well, first, we’re going to play with my Barbies. I have so many!”

Julie stares wide-eyed at all of the Barbie dolls on one shelf, surrounded by clothes and accessories. In her head, she starts listing the ones that she recognizes: Twirly Curl Barbie, Dream Date PJ, SuperStar Ken, Loving You Barbie, Todd, Tracy, Fashion Jeans Barbie, Crystal Barbie, and Crystal Ken. “Yeah, I can see that,” she remarks. “And I used to think Becca had a lot. You’ve got her beat.”

Courtney stops, whirling around to face her. “Who is she, this Becca?”

Julie blinks. This girl seems upset by the sharp tone of her voice. “She’s my best friend. We wouldn’t be friends if it weren’t for our brothers. They’re best friends, too. ”

Courtney smiles. “Oh, that’s nice.” Julie doesn’t seem so sure. The smile doesn’t reach her eyes, and her grip on Julie’s hand becomes tighter. But Courtney doesn’t say anything else, turning back around and continuing to drag her to a fancy pink toy trunk by the wall. Courtney drops to her knees in front of it, digging around. “But we’re only playing with the so-so ones. I really have to like you before we can play with the good ones. And even then,” she briefly glances over her shoulder at the brunette, “I don’t know about that.”

Julie glares at the girl’s back.

“Here,” Courtney says in a monotone as she thrusts doll after doll into Julie’s arms. Soon, she starts feeling like a packhorse. She is loaded down with what feels like twenty Barbies, Kens, and friends. _Why did I agree to this again?_


	4. Adventures in Babysitting, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy tries to cheer Julie up after an awful day, but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a superlong chapter. I apologize in advance for any sappiness and that playdate which was hell to write. I wouldn't blame readers if they want to skip to when Jimmy appears. Also, a shoutout to my friend TheLadyDisdain for beta reading this two-part chapter. I appreciate the help and continued support.

  
**June 1982**

After thirty minutes of playing with the fashion dolls, Julie is bored. Courtney was hogging all the good ones. She’s making Julie play with all the boy dolls and maybe one or two of the worst ones in the collection. The brunette tosses Beach Fun Ken and Super Teen Skipper aside then stands. She takes out a Disney coloring book and a pack of crayons from her backpack. Courtney stops brushing a doll’s hair, scowling over at Julie.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Julie pays her no attention. Instead, she flips through the book, looking for just the right page. She takes out a few crayons, selecting the color she needs, and starts to color. Then the book is yanked away from her and slung across the room. Crayons go flying into the air.

Julie looks up to find Courtney hovering over her. “What was that for?”

The blonde girl glares at her, hands on her hips. “We were playing. Who said you could stop? And then I ask you a question which you ignored!”

Julie stands up, matching her glare. “It was boring. You wouldn’t let me play with any of the cool ones. So, I found something else to do. But you didn’t have to throw my stuff away.”

Courtney smiles. But it’s full of coldness, sending chills down Julie’s spine. “So you want to play something else? Why didn’t you say so? Come,” she says, pulling her along. “Besides, coloring is boring and for babies. Let’s do something fun.”

  
  


An hour and a half later finds Julie sitting at the vanity. They were playing “beauty salon” after a dress-up session and “playing house” that she thought would never end. The dressing up part wasn’t bad but went on for longer than she would like. And of course, Courtney had to wear the prettiest and shiniest clothes, shoes, and tiaras because “they are mine, after all.” By “playing house,” Courtney meant that Julie was the maid and the nanny, who had to cook, clean, and take care of the baby dolls. It wasn’t so bad playing with the Easy-Bake Oven, but things went awry when the cake didn’t turn out well. But Julie promised her brother and mother that she would go through with this playdate and behave. So here she sits. And to make it even more fun, an orange and white cat decided that her lap would make a comfortable resting spot, getting hairs on her dress.

Courtney takes the ribbons out of her hair, running both her fingers, then a brush through it. Unfortunately, she does it a bit too vigorously.

“Ouch!”

The blonde rolls her eyes in disgust. “Maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much if you would sit still.”

“I am,” Julie grumbles under her breath.

“And you shouldn’t let your hair get so tangled,” the blonde continues to criticize. Julie bites her tongue to keep from snapping at the girl. She allows Courtney to adorn her hair with some barrettes, while she lets her mind wander. The blonde opens the vanity drawer, taking a few things out before pulling up another chair.

“Ahem!”

Courtney pinches Julie’s arm as if the loud throat-clearing wasn’t enough to get her attention. She looks over at the blonde, eyes narrowed. “What was that for?” she asks, rubbing her arm.

Courtney gives her a haughty, annoyed look. “I asked you a question! It would be nice if you would pay attention to me.”

“Sorry,” Julie mumbles. “What was it that you wanted to know?”

Courtney rolls her eyes. “I said I’m going to paint your nails. What color do you like?”

She points to an array of bottles. Julie has never had her nails done before. It’s an exciting prospect. She looks at three bottles. “I like these.”

Courtney examines her choices. “We’ll go with this one,” she announces, selecting one of the brighter options. Shaking the bottle, she glances at Julie.

“My parents are transferring me to a new school in the fall. I think it might be yours.” Taking Julie’s hand, she starts to apply the nail polish. “Do you like it?”

Julie shrugs. “It’s okay, I guess. There are a few good teachers.”

“Are there any cute boys there?”

She blinks, caught off guard. “I, I don’t…”

Courtney turns a skeptical eye on Julie. “Really? You haven’t noticed. There’s no one that you like?”

She ducks her head, wishing, just for a moment, that her hair wasn’t pulled back behind her shoulders, as she desperately wants to hide her face. She knows she’s blushing.

In a weak attempt to change the subject, she points to the thin box on the vanity table beside Courtney. “What’s that?”

The blonde grins. “Makeup! And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” Her smile turns smug. “There is someone you like.”

Julie focuses on the cosmetics, trying to ignore Courtney. She chews on her bottom lip. “My mom thinks I’m too young to wear makeup.”

As she starts to paint the nails on Julie’s other hand, Courtney tilts her head to one side, giving her a patronizing smile. “My mother lets me wear it. She even does it for me sometimes. Anyways, I don’t see your mom here. Do you?”

“No,” she admits, dragging out the vowel. “She’s actually out of town this weekend.”

Courtney’s blue eyes flash in satisfaction. “Then she’ll never know. Will she? Well, are you going to tell me about this boy?”

Julie groans. “You wouldn’t know him.”

  
  
  


Julie stomps down the sidewalk. She is so angry that she is almost in tears. She’s not even sure of where her feet are taking her.

“Oooff!”

Nor had she been paying attention to where she was going either. Or she wouldn’t have fallen flat on her back. She winces from the pain. As she pushes herself up on her elbows, a hand comes into view.

“Here, let me help you.”

Her heart leaps at the voice.  _ Jimmy. _ She takes his hand automatically. He pulls her up with little to no effort.

When she is back on her feet, Jimmy crouches down to her level. He smiles at her, which sends her heart into a flutter. But his eyes betray his concern. “Julie, are you okay?”

As happy as she is to see him, she is just as confused by his presence. “What are you doing here?”

He tilts his head, brow crinkling. “I’m here for you.”

_ Oh. _ Julie’s knees nearly buckle at his statement. Jimmy mistakes it for pain. He places one hand on her shoulder to steady her. His eyes sweep over her to spot any injuries.

“I told Johnny that I would watch you.”

She stares at him, as if in a state of wonderment. “Why?” she finally asks.

He squeezes the hand that he was still holding, an action that startles her. “Because he couldn’t find a babysitter to stay with you while he’s on --”

“On his date,” she finishes flatly. Julie looks down in dismay. She didn’t need another reminder about Johnny ditching her for some girl. But something that he said clicks. Her head pops up, her dark eyes wide. “D-does that mean that y-you’re my surprise?”

Jimmy grins, blue eyes sparkling. “Are you surprised?”

She nearly melts. Butterflies are flapping away in her stomach. “Yes,” she breathes.

He squeezes her hand for the second time. “I know your brother wanted me to take you home and entertain you there. But you look like you could use a pick-me-up. I heard that there’s a street fair going on this weekend. What if we stopped and checked it out for a bit? How does that sound?”

Julie beams. That’s all the answer he needs.

  
  


Jimmy glances back. Julie is a bit farther back than he’d like. He slows to a stop, waiting for her to catch up. 

“Sorry,” he apologizes. “Sometimes, it’s easy to forget how short your legs are.”

Julie makes a face, then looks down at them. “They’re not that short!”

He laughs. “Don’t worry. Before you know it, you’ll grow taller, and we’ll have to start running after you.” He holds his hand out to her. “Hold my hand. It’s starting to get crowded. If I lose you in this mess, Johnny will kill me.”

Julie’s heart is pounding. She stares at his offered hand for a moment. She doesn’t hear his last two sentences. All she can think is,  _ Wow, he wants to hold hands! _

Once she takes his hand, they start walking again, slower this time. Jimmy thinks that she’s calm enough to start asking questions. He looks down at her.

“So, uh, Jules, want to tell me why you left the playdate early?”

She is quiet for a second or two. “I stayed for nearly the whole two hours. So, I didn’t leave that early,” she counters.

But Jimmy has that expectant look on his face, so she continues.

“Courtney is such a snobby, bossy brat! I played every game she wanted, even if I didn’t want to. The one time I tried to do something different, she threw away my coloring book,” she informs Jimmy heatedly. “And broke my crayons!” Julie throws her free hand out in emphasis.

Jimmy blinks but stays silent. He can tell that there is more to her rant.

“I had a cake thrown at me. And then I got made to clean it up! Her stupid cat got hair all over my dress,” which she points out. “And when I tried to shoo him off, he scratched me.” Julie holds up her arm.

Jimmy halts and lets go of her left hand. He gently takes her right arm to examine it, but she still jerks. His eyes flick to hers. “Did I hurt you?” She shakes her head. He looks back to her arm, wincing at the angry red marks. “When we get back to your house, I’m going to clean this up, so it doesn’t get infected.”

As he lets go of her arm, Julie nods. “Okay.”

He retakes her hand, and they continue walking down the street. “So, was being scratched the worst of it?”

She shook her head. “No, what made me leave was when she tried to cut my hair!”

Jimmy stops suddenly, staring at her. “You’re kidding!”

Julie shakes her head. “When she came after me with those scissors, I pushed her and ran out of there.”

  
  


As the sun sets, it gets more crowded and loud. Jimmy is developing a migraine from the constant blinking of lights from the rides. But worse is the cacophony of sounds: carnival music, live music, screaming, laughter, and even more that he can’t identify. But he is entirely willing to deal with it just for the look on Julie’s face. She’s glowing.

“Whoa! Slow down!” He finds himself being dragged by the nine-year-old. She wants to check out every stand. And go on every ride.  _ She probably would if she were taller _ , he thinks. They just left the Tilt-a-Whirl.

“Come on, Jimmy! Let’s go! I wanna ride the Zipper.”

His stomach plummets as snippets of an old news story from his childhood flashed through his mind. He stops abruptly, which throws Julie off balance. She yelps, but Jimmy catches her before she falls backward. Julie turns to him, a hurt expression on her face.

“What was that for?”   
  


A slight grimace. “I don’t think you should go on that ride.”

Confusion causes her nose to crinkle. “Why?”

His fingers slip through Julie’s soft tresses. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, okay?”

She looks down. “Okay,” she mumbles.

He can hear the disappointment in her voice. Her excitement over the fair had just dissolved in seconds. He can only imagine that sad, pouty look underneath the curtain of hair that covers her face.  _ God, I feel like such a dick now. _ He wraps an arm around her, pulling her into a hug. “How about you ride the carousel, and then we can go find something to eat?”

Jimmy feels her forlorn nod against his shirt. He gives her another quick squeeze before leading her in the opposite direction of the dangerous ride.

  
  


_ This is boring _ , Julie thinks as her gray horse ‘gallops’ in time with the rise and fall of the ride’s music.  _ I don’t get why he wanted me to go on this baby ride. It’s about as fun as the teacups at Disneyland. _

She looks out to the crowd, hoping to catch sight of Jimmy. Seeing him, she instantly perks up. And can’t help but smile back as he waves at her.  _ Well, I guess it’s not all bad. _

  
  


Jimmy still feels guilty about derailing Julie’s plans.  _ All I want to do is keep her safe. Is that such a crime? _ As he sees the carousel spin closer, he makes sure to catch her eye and wave. The warm feeling that he gets at her delight dissolves the guilt.

As he watches the ride turn away from him and Julie fades from his view, someone jostles him. “Hey, watch it!”

Jimmy looks over to see who bumped into him and has now grabbed his arm. He is rendered mute the moment he meets those blue eyes framed by feathered blonde curls. 

“Hiya, stranger,” the mystery girl simpers.

He has no time to react as this girl pulls him into a kiss. He can’t believe this is happening but decides to run with it. Their arms wrap around each other. His eyes flutter closed, and his lips melt with hers.  _ Whoever she is, she knows how to kiss. Who am I to complain? _

Before he’s ready for it, the liplock is at an end. Jimmy groans internally.  _ No. Don’t stop now.  _ He blinks, regaining his wits. The mystery girl starts to walk away. He takes her by the hand. “Wait.”

The blonde turns to face him. She smirks, sapphire blue eyes glittering mischievously. “Sorry about that.”

Jimmy grins, letting her go. “Sure, you are. I’m not complaining, but what was that all about?”

She shrugs. “Some creep was following and hitting on me. I had to make him think you were my boyfriend.”

Concern takes over. “Do I need to teach this guy a lesson?” He surveys the crowd. “I’m guessing it worked, as I don’t see anyone watching you.” He turns to face her.

Only, she’s gone. He frowns.  _ What the hell? _

Shaking his head, Jimmy puts his hands in his pockets. He’s about to walk closer to the carousel to collect Julie. But then he freezes midstep. His fingers are touching nothing but the material of the interior of his pocket. Where the fuck is his wallet?

_ Shit.  _ That chick just conned him. He goes running off in search of the mystery blonde. He hates leaving Julie, but she’s a smart girl. She’ll wait for him.

  
  


As Julie gets off the ride and exits the gate, she starts to panic. Jimmy had been up near the front, but she can’t find him anywhere.  _ Where is he? _ She calls out his name a few times. He doesn’t answer.

Distress threatening to choke her, Julie repeats the relevant section of the Cobra Kai motto in her head.  _ Fear does not exist in this dojo.  _ Her racing heart slows just enough to where she can think.  _ Do I stay here? _ she asks herself.  _ Or do I go looking for him? _ Deciding upon the latter, she wanders down the street for a bit. No one seems to pay her any attention. After a few minutes, she finds a bench, which she slumps down upon.  _ Maybe I should stay here for a while. Maybe he’ll find me then _ , she thinks dejectedly _. _ _ No. A Cobra doesn’t accept defeat _ , a voice much like her brother’s counters _. _

”Hi, sweetheart. Are you okay? Do you need help?”

Julie jumps, startled. She looks up. A pretty teenage girl with dark blonde curls and light brown eyes laden with compassion crouches down beside her. There’s something about her that seems familiar, but she can’t quite put her finger on it. Julie eyes the older girl warily. “I’m not allowed to talk to strangers,” she states in a low voice.

The teen smiles at her, nodding. “That’s right. You shouldn’t. But if I tell you my name and you tell me yours, then we’re not strangers, are we?”

The little girl tilts her head. It sounds logical enough.

“I’m Ali. Ali Mills. What’s your name?”

“Julie,” she replies shyly, twirling a lock of her hair.

Ali holds out her hand. “That’s a pretty name. It’s nice to meet you.”

The little girl shakes her hand, a timid smile materializing. The teen stands before joining her on the bench. “Julie, you aren’t here by yourself, are you?”

Her question causes the child to cringe. “No.” The girl’s expression and the way she draws out the “o” almost turning the answer into a question makes Ali uneasy.

“Well, I don’t see anyone with you.”

“That’s because I lost him!” Julie exclaims, gesticulating wildly. I’m trying to find him, but I don’t know where to look!”

“And who is he? Did you lose your dad in the crowd?”

Julie shakes her head. “No, my friend. His name’s Jimmy. I’m going to be in so much trouble,” she cries miserably.

Ali sits down on the bench beside her, concerned. “Why would you be in trouble? Sweetie, what happened?”

As Julie tells the story, she breaks down. Ali pulls the little girl into a hug. She can’t bear to see a child cry. “I’m sorry that happened to you. Would you like it if my boyfriend and I helped you look for this Jimmy?”

Julie looks up, eyes full of hope. “Would you, really?” she asks with a sniffle.

Ali smiles at her. “Of course! Come on,” she stands, taking the girl’s hand once more. “Can you tell me what he was wearing?”

As they walk, Julie tugs on a lock of her hair, trying to remember what Jimmy had on. “He’s wearing a blue polo shirt with little white stripes, black pants, and a gray leather jacket.”

Ali nods. “That will definitely help us find him. Do you know what would help even more? If you could tell me what he looks like.”

Julie brightens. “Oh, yeah. He’s taller than you, but not as tall as my brother. Jimmy has the biggest blue eyes and the whitest smile. Really great hair. Brown hair, like mine. And he has little freckles here and here,” she says, pointing right beside her nose and under the eye.

“That is quite the description.” Ali can barely stifle her laughter at the girl’s dreamy tone and detailed illustration of the boy in question.  _ Julie has it bad for what could only be a friend of her brother’s. _ She smiles when she catches sight of Johnny. “There he is.”

Julie perks up, looking all around. “You see Jimmy? Where?”

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get your hopes up. I saw my boyfriend.”

Ali feels terrible when she hears Julie’s disappointed, “oh.” She has the little girl wait for her while she approaches Johnny. She throws her arms around him.

“About time that you got back.” Johnny turns in her arms, grinning. He pulls her closer into a kiss.

Ali pulls back much too soon for Johnny’s liking. “Sorry, but something came up.”

He frowns. “What’s happened?”

“I made a new friend. And I kinda promised we would help her find her babysitter,” she says. 

Johnny isn’t too thrilled with the situation but is finding it hard to say no to those pleading brown eyes. Even if he did, she would probably put up a fight. “Fine, let’s go help the kid,” he replies with a roll of his eyes.

Ali grins before kissing him. “Thank you,” she whispers. She turns around to motion her ‘new friend’ forward. “Johnny, this is --”

“Julie!”

Ali looks between the two. Her boyfriend appears both shocked and angry if she’s not mistaken. Julie looks like a deer caught in headlights. Johnny strides before the girl before Ali can even react.

“What’s going on? Where’s Jimmy?”

“I don’t know,” she whines. “I lost him!”

Johnny snorts. “Right. You lost him. How is that possible? He’s supposed to be watching you.”

Julie starts getting annoyed. “Hey, I was on the ride like I was supposed to be. I get off, and he’s not where I left him.”

“What are you doing here? He was supposed to pick you up from the playdate and take you home, entertain, and feed you. And what the hell is that on your face? I can’t believe that Jimmy would let you walk around like that.”

“Johnny!” Ali finds her voice. She is stunned. “How can you say that to your sister?”

Julie scowls at her brother. “Well, Jimmy thought since I had such a terrible time that I should have some fun at the fair. Not that you’d care.”

Hearing, but choosing not to respond to Julie’s answer, Johnny turns to Ali. “She knows Mom won’t allow her to wear makeup until she’s twelve. And she looks like a hooker!”

Julie hears him, despite her brother talking to his girlfriend in a low tone. It hurts to hear him say that about her. She kicks him in the shin.

“Ow!”

“Jerk!”

Johnny goes to grab her, but Ali places herself between the two siblings. “Okay, that’s enough, you two.” She directs a stern glare at her boyfriend while putting an arm around the little girl. “I think you owe her an apology.”

He is seconds away from letting loose a retort but stops himself. It would not bode well for him if he pressed the issue, judging by the way both girls are looking at him.  _ Maybe I was a bit harsh _ , Johnny admits to himself. He wasn’t trying to be mean to his sister, but she’s ruining his date.  _ Even worse that my girlfriend takes her side. _ Weighing his options carefully, Johnny kneels to Julie’s level.

“Jules,” he sighs, “I’m sorry.”

She snorts in response.

“No, seriously. You weren’t supposed to hear that. And I shouldn’t have said it,” he admits. “But you are aware of how Mom feels about that stuff. If she and Sid didn’t go out of town this weekend, she would have flipped out if she saw you like this.”

Julie’s mouth twists. She knows he’s right which is why she avoids his gaze. “I know. And I told Courtney, but I kinda liked it when she applied it.” She twirls a lock of hair between her fingers. “It makes me feel pretty and grown-up.”

Ali stares down at the girl, eyes full of sympathy. She remembers feeling much the same way at Julie’s age. Ali squeezes her shoulder reassuringly. “Are you kidding? You are beautiful!” The girl doesn’t seem to hear her. She glances at her boyfriend. “Johnny, tell her.”

Johnny was frowning at his sister, so deep in thought that he didn’t hear Ali at first. He blinks, trying to clear his head. Before she can react, he pulls Julie into a tight embrace and stands up. “She’s right, half-pint. In a few years, I’m gonna have to kick some asses for chasing after my baby sister. So stop trying to grow up so fast,” he playfully growls in her ear, starting to tickle her mercilessly.

Under the onslaught, Julie lets out a shriek of laughter. She kicks and screams, smiling as her brother continues to tickle and swing her around. Ali can’t help but smile at the sight. Johnny was usually so cocky, yet charming. But this, a softer, more playful side, must be reserved for his sister. Ali finds it quite endearing.

“Johnny, stop! Please,” Julie begs breathlessly. He complies, setting her down gently. Catching her breath, she sags against him. Johnny fondly ruffles her hair.

Feeling that he’s being watched, he looks up. Meeting his girlfriend’s light brown verging on hazel eyes, his lip twitches into a smile. “What?”

Ali grins. “Nothing. Just, why didn’t you tell me sooner that you have a sister? You’re so good with her. I wasn’t expecting it. Especially not after...”

Johnny takes her hand. “You caught us at a bad moment. Usually, we’re pretty close.”

Ali leans into his side. “I can tell. It’s pretty adorable.”

He beams. “Yeah?” His face inches closer hers.

She nods. “Mmm-hmm.”

Their lips meet in a kiss that promises to be more passionate. Her arms find their way to his neck and shoulders, while his wrap around Ali’s waist. Julie turns pink, feeling a bit like a third wheel and that she’s seeing something that she shouldn’t. She edges away from the lovebirds.

“I’m just gonna go find Jimmy and let you finish your date. Bye.”

She hasn’t made it a foot away when she is yanked backward by the handle of her backpack.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Johnny replies. “You’re not leaving my sight until we find him.”

  
  


Jimmy made it back to the carousel five minutes ago. He now has his wallet back. The only problem is that Julie is missing. The carousel operator barely remembers her getting off the ride but couldn’t tell him which way she went.

_ Fuck.  _ He runs both hands through his hair.  _ Johnny is going to kill me.  _ He wanders through the crowd, determined to find her one way or the other. Even if he has to alert the police.  _ Johnny really would kill me then. _

After what seems like an hour, but what is probably less than ten minutes of searching, Jimmy hears the sweetest sound.

“Jimmy! Look, there he is. It’s Jimmy!”

Before he can even look up to see where Julie’s voice is coming from, she is already on top of him. “Ooof!” He gets the wind knocked out of him as she launches herself at his midsection, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

“Oh, Jimmy, I’m so glad I found you,” she murmurs into his jacket.

He hugs her back, overcome with emotion, both at hearing the fear and relief in her voice and then just knowing that she’s okay and finally in his sight again. He pulls back, kneeling so that he is face to face with her. “Julie, I’m glad to see you, too. But where did you go?”

She blinks. “I went looking for you.”

He frowns. “Why would you do that? Why didn’t you stay by the carousel?”

Julie grows confused. “Because you disappeared. I was worried. What happened, where did  **you** go?”

“Yeah, I’d like to know the answer to that myself,” cuts in an even more familiar voice.  _ Johnny _ . And he’s pissed. “Especially since I trusted you to take care of my sister.”

Jimmy looks up and meets his friend’s blazing blue gaze. “Johnny.”

Ali sidles around her boyfriend, beckoning to Julie. She doesn’t want the girl to be caught in between the boys as they argue. “Julie, I think the guys need a minute. Why don’t we step over here and we can have some girl talk? I would love to get to know you better.”

The little girl shakes her head, not wanting to leave Jimmy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Johnny squeezes his sister’s shoulder. “Jules, go with Ali.”

“No,” she whines.

Johnny’s jaw tightens. He doesn’t want to snap at her. He’s already been a bit of a jerk to her today.

Jimmy picks up on his friend’s reluctance despite his agitation. He pats her on the back before dislodging her arms from his neck. His hands slide down to hold her own, squeezing them reassuringly. “Julie, it’s okay. Johnny and I need to talk. We’ll only be two minutes, tops. Just go with Ali.”

She stares at him uncertainly. It’s only when he smiles at her that she capitulates. “Okay,” she pouts, walking over to Ali.

Jimmy stands, ready to hash things out with Johnny. The blond doesn’t even let him say a single word. “You left my nine-year-old sister alone on a ride in this huge crowd. What the hell were you thinking? Why did you even bring her here in the first place? I told you to take her home when you picked her up from the playdate. And why is she out in public with that shit on her face?”

Jimmy held his tongue for as long as he could. But he needed to defend himself. “Look, some girl bumped into me and stole my wallet. I had to go after her. I hated leaving Julie alone, but I thought she would stay and wait for me.”

Johnny was not happy with the answer, but he believed him. “Fine.”

Before Johnny has a chance to continue badgering him, he tackles the following questions. “I brought her to the fair because I thought she might enjoy it. Especially, as she had such a terrible time. I’m sure she’ll tell you all about it. I was going to let her go on one last ride before I fed her. But don’t worry, I’ll take her home right now, so you can get back to Ali. And for your information, no, this wasn’t a setup. You didn’t tell us what plans you made. Remember? As for the makeup, yeah, it looks bad. But it could be worse. And little girls experiment with that stuff all the time, right? Not to mention, that was the only part of the playdate that Julie enjoyed. What? You wanted me to march her back inside the house and wash it off? I wouldn’t embarrass her like that.”

  
  


Julie kept trying to peer over her shoulder at the boys. It was no use. They were too far away for her to make out what they were saying. She knew it was about her. Johnny wouldn’t be so mad at Jimmy if she had just stayed by the carousel. It was all her fault.

“It’s not your fault, you know.”

She looks up at Ali, eyes wide.

The older girl smiles. “I’m not a mind reader, but it’s obvious that’s what you are thinking.”

Julie drops her head. “I just don’t want to get Jimmy in trouble. Or he and Johnny stop being friends because of me or something that I did.”

Ali takes her hand. “That’s not going to happen. Your brother was just worried about you.”

Julie tilts her head. “So, he can be a jerk because he loves me?”

The blonde expression seems to darken. “You’re right. He did act like a jerk and being a protective brother is no excuse. I’ll talk to him if you’d like.”

She nods. “Hey, Ali, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” she replies with an encouraging smile.

Julie sucks her lips in, absentmindedly twirling a lock of hair. “Have we met? I kinda feel like I’ve seen you before. How did you and Johnny get together? He told Mom that you’ve been dating for a couple of weeks, but we didn’t hear anything about you until yesterday.”

Ali boops her on the nose. “That’s two questions. Hmm, I don’t think so. I’m sure I would have recognized you. As for Johnny and I, we met at the movies. One of his friends was pelting me and my friends with Milk Duds and I went off on him. Your brother must have been impressed, as he kept asking me out.”

“That’s where I know you!” Julie points at the older girl, her eyes huge with delight. “You’re the one that dumped popcorn on Dutch at  _ Rocky III _ . That was so funny.”

Ali blinks. “You were there?”

“Uh-huh. My brother lets me hang out with him and the guys sometimes.”

“That’s nice of him. You know, he didn’t tell me about you until a few hours ago.” 

Julie looks down at the ground. “He’s probably embarrassed by me.”

Ali looks confused.

She shrugs. “Because my mom said he doesn’t want me hanging around all the time. And if I don’t have Johnny and the Cobras, then I only have one friend. He probably thinks I’m a loser.”

“I don’t think that’s true. Julie, I’m sure he didn’t tell us about each other because he cares about you. We haven’t been going out that long and he doesn’t want to risk you getting hurt if we aren’t serious. At least, I hope that’s what it means.” Ali brushes the girl’s hair out of her face. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“How long have you had a crush on Jimmy?”

Immediately, Julie pops her head up. She seems to pale. Unconsciously, she starts shaking her head and backing away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I d-don’t have a crush.”

Ali crouches in front of her, taking her hands. She smiles knowingly. “It’s okay. I won’t tell, I promise. It’ll be our little secret.”

Julie releases a breath, relaxing. At least, until hands grip her shoulders.

“Secret? What’s this about a secret?”

Both girls look up to find that the boys have rejoined them. Ali stands to give her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. Catching Julie’s eye, she winks. “Oh, nothing. Well, I guess I can tell you. Since your mom doesn’t want Julie to wear makeup until she’s older, I thought maybe I can give her some pointers and show her how to apply it herself. Something simple, nothing too flashy. Would that be okay with you?”

Julie feels grateful to the older girl.  _ She’s not gonna tell! And she’s promising to help with makeup! _ At least, she hopes it’s not just a cover for the real secret. She turns around, grabbing one of her brother’s arms in both hands, looking up at him.

“Please, Johnny? Can I, please?”

He stares down into those big brown, pleading eyes. He wants to say no. He doesn’t want her to wear that shit, at nine or twelve, or sixteen. He believes that if she does, some little prick will think his sister is easy and take advantage of her. And that’s not happening.

_ Damn those eyes.  _ Against his better judgment, he huffs out, “Fine.” The moment that word flies out of his mouth, she lights up. She wraps her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

He can’t help but smile. “Okay. Okay, enough. But if Mom finds out, you’re on your own, twerp.” Johnny gently pushes her over to Jimmy. “Okay, she’s all yours.”

As Jimmy takes her by the hand and starts to lead her away, Julie turns around.

“Bye, Ali! It was nice to meet you. I’ll make sure Mom invites you to dinner soon.”

Johnny flushes. “Take her home and I mean straight home,” he directs his friend. Turning to his sister, he points at her. “You, behave, and do whatever Jimmy tells you.”

After they walked far enough down the street, Jimmy glances over his shoulder.  _ Good. _ He can’t see Johnny and Ali anymore. He slows to a stop. Julie, who hadn’t been paying attention to his preoccupation, nearly keeps on walking.

“Hey, hold up.”

She looks up at him curiously.

“I know we’re supposed to go straight to your house. But I don’t think it would hurt anything to let you play one game. All we’ve done was go on a few rides and wander around the booths. And technically, we aren’t straying from the path. It’s still on the way. But I saw the way you were looking at the prizes at this booth earlier.”

Julie looks to her right. He’s not wrong. Her eyes light up at the display of Muppets, Strawberry Shortcake, and many colorful plush animals. She smiles back at Jimmy. “Let’s do it.”

He grins back at her in a way that makes her heart skip a beat.

One game ends up turning into three. Jimmy let her go first each time. She manages to toss all six bean bags in the holes in the last game.

Julie squints up at him, folding her arms across her chest. “Did you let me win?”

He appears surprised, placing a hand on his chest. “Would I do that?”

Her nose crinkles as she fights the urge to laugh. “Yes!”

Mock surprise gives way to mock offense. Julie can’t keep her laughter in. “But only because you’re one of the nicest guys I know. And it’s just a silly game, Nothing serious, like karate or soccer, where you would kick my butt.”

Jimmy grins, pulling her into a one-armed hug. “Nah. Even though I’m stronger and more experienced than you, I’d probably let you win. Just don’t tell the guys that. We Cobras have a reputation to uphold.”

Julie glows. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t dare.”

He squeezes her in a hug again before nudging her forward. “Go, pick your prize.”

She surveys the hanging display. There is only one that truly captures her eye. She points at it, “That one.”

As soon as the frog is placed in the girl’s arms, she hugs it tightly.

“ _ Ribbit _ .”

Julie’s eyes widen, looking down at it in awe, then up at Jimmy. “It croaks!”

He smiles warmly at her.

Her joy dims. “What if Johnny asks where I got it?”

Hearing the morose tone of her voice, Jimmy kneels in front of her. “We’ll tell him that you won it here, at the fair. But he doesn’t have to know it was after we left him and Ali. For all he knows, we could have gotten it when we first got here and placed it in your backpack for safekeeping. It’ll be our secret.” He offers her his little finger in a pinky swear. 

Julie gives him a small, shy smile. A part of her feels guilty already for keeping secrets from and potentially lying to her big brother. But for Jimmy, she’d do anything. And it feels nice to share a secret with him. She wraps her finger around his.

  
  


As he closes the door of the Lawrence-Weinberg house, Jimmy heaves a sigh of relief. They made it with no trouble. He didn’t let Julie out of his sight once, holding her hand the whole walk back. Turning around, he’s a bit startled to see Julie staring at him, practically bouncing up and down.

“So, what are we going to do first?”

He shrugs off his jacket and hangs it up. “Well, first off, you’re going upstairs and putting your stuff away. And then, you’re going to wash your face.”

Julie scowls. “Let me guess, that comes from Johnny.”

“You’re right,” Jimmy admits. “But remember, he’s in charge when your parents aren’t home. So, he makes the rules. And you know how your mother feels about you using beauty products. She’s right. You’re too young. I’m not trying to be rude, but neither you nor Courtney knows what you're doing.”

She tries to let his words sink in. But the sting of her misinterpretation of them has her blinking back tears. “So, what you’re saying is that I’m stupid little kid who should do as she’s told. And that I look ridiculous.” 

Jimmy is taken aback. He crouches in front of her, cupping her cheek. “Hey, did I say that? I think you’re beautiful and that there is no way that you need that stuff right now. Wait a few years and learn from watching older girls or reading those magazines. That’s all I’m saying.”

He pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back. He thinks about what he could say to make her laugh or smile. “And if you don’t wash your face, you could fall asleep and get that makeup all over the pillows or your sheets. Bet your mother would love that.”

Julie hiccups. As she pulls out of the embrace, Jimmy is relieved to see a hint of a smile shining through. “Okay, I’ll wash it off. Since you put it that way.”

His lips curl upward. “I’ll go call in a pizza. Then we can clean up that scratch and find something to watch on TV. Does that sound good to you?”

She nods then dashes up the stairs.

Julie yawns, which doesn’t escape Jimmy’s notice. His eyes flick up at the clock. It’s five after ten. “Okay, kiddo. I think it’s past your bedtime.” He stands, gesturing for her to come along.

Julie whips around to look at him. Her eyes are big and pleading, bottom lip all but trembling. “No! It’s the weekend and it’s summer,” she whines.

Jimmy narrows his eyes slightly. “Look, Jules, it’s late. I know you should have already been in bed, but I guess time got away from us. You’re tired. I am, too. Let’s go, I’ll walk you to your room.” He holds out a hand.

“No,” she refuses, planting herself into the couch cushion. “I want to stay up until Johnny comes home.”

Running a hand through his hair, he sighs, sitting on the arm of the couch. “I don’t know when that will be. It could be in the next ten minutes or an hour from now.”

The nine-year-old stares back at him, unmoved and defiant. Fatigue setting in, Jimmy acquiesces. “Fine.”  _ It’s not worth fighting over. If Johnny has a problem with it, he can take it up with her. _

Julie brightens. 

“But,” he lifts a finger. “I do want you to get dressed for bed so that you’re ready when he does get in.”

“Okay,” she shrugs nonchalantly. Then Julie runs out of the room and up the stairs. Jimmy blinks, wondering how that was both one of the most difficult and easiest things he’s had to deal with.

Three minutes later, she’s back, now wearing Ms. Pac-Man pajamas and holding her new stuffed frog. She sidles up to him on the couch. They tune their attention to  _ The Alfred Hitchcock Hour _ .

Roughly an hour later, Julie has managed to go from sitting upright beside Jimmy to lying down, curled up with her head in his lap, and clutching her frog to her chest. He doesn’t seem to mind as he strokes her hair softly. Desperately trying to stay awake, every so often her eyes would pop open to catch a few seconds of whatever dog movie was playing on Spotlight before shutting again.

Jimmy hears Johnny pull up on his dirtbike. He glances at the clock.  _ It’s about damn time. _ His parents are probably going to be pissed. If he doesn’t make it home in the next thirty minutes, he’ll probably be grounded.

The door opens.

“Hey, man, sorry I’m late,” Johnny calls out. “The date went great. Ali -”

He’s cut off by Jimmy shooting him a look and bringing a finger to his lips. The blond realizes too late that they aren’t alone as he makes it into the room and around the couch.

“Johnny?” Julie slurs, stirring. She sits up, rubbing her eyes.

He can’t help feeling annoyed that Jimmy failed in yet another of his babysitting duties. But Johnny forces the emotion down, smiling down at Julie. “Hey, twerp. Why aren’t you in bed?”

“I wanted to wait for you. To find out how it went,” she yawns, her eyes falling closed once more. Julie can’t even stay upright, falling back against Jimmy.

Johnny snickers, shaking his head. “Come on, Sleeping Beauty, let’s get you to bed, where you belong.” He gently lifts his sister in his arms. Julie automatically wraps her arms around his neck and locks her legs around his waist.

As he starts to carry her away, Julie begins to struggle. “Wait!”

Johnny sighs. “What?”

“My frog! I dropped it.”

He rolls his eyes. “Jules, it’ll be fine. You can get it in the morning.” Johnny begins walking to the stairs.

She continues struggling, beginning to cry. “No!”

_ Enough is enough. _ “Julie, you’ve got plenty of stuffed animals. You can sleep with any of them.”

Before she has a chance to object, a green shape rises into her vision. “Here you go,” Jimmy offers.

Julie experiences a swell of gratitude and something more. Her face grows warm and she suddenly feels shy. She thanks him in a barely audible voice after taking the plush frog.

“Okay, you’ve got your toy. Say ‘goodnight’ to Jimmy and then we’re going upstairs, no buts.”

“Night, Jimmy. Thank you for, well, everything. It was fun. And I love my frog,” she admits as she clutches the toy closely.

He gives her an indulgent smile. “You’re very welcome. I had fun, too. Sweet dreams, Julie.” Jimmy ruffles her hair affectionately. Then he turns to her brother. “I gotta go, man. I’m probably pushing my luck already with the parents. Call me tomorrow.”

  
  


Johnny pulls back the blankets with one hand. He sits on the edge of the bed, leaning down to lay Julie down. She lost the battle not even four minutes after Jimmy walked out the door. It was much easier to carry her upstairs without all the struggling. Johnny slips her arm off his neck, crossing it over the other arm, which held that damn frog she pitched a fit over.

He frowns.  _ Since when did she have a frog that wasn’t Kermit? _ He shakes his head. It doesn’t matter. All that does matter is she’s in bed, asleep. As soon as Johnny covers her up, Julie almost reflexively burrows into the blankets and pillows. Standing and backing away quietly, he waits to see if she will wake up.

As soon as he cracks the door open, Johnny hears his name. He bangs his head on the door frame.  _ So close.  _ “Go back to sleep, Jules.”

Instead of listening to him, she crawls out of bed. Julie flings herself at him. “I’m sorry!”

Pulling his sister off of him, he stares down at her, baffled. “Sorry? For what?”

She shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know. Everything? For embarrassing you today with Sensei Kreese and Ali. For ruining your date. Not waiting for Jimmy both times. For acting like a whiny brat in front of Jimmy and Ali.”

Johnny snorts. “That’s all? You’re my kid sister; you’re bound to annoy and embarrass me. Look, if that’s what’s keeping you up, you’re forgiven. Forget about it..” He ruffles her hair. Johnny receives a small smile in return.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Barely seconds later, he lifts Julie without warning. “Make it fast.”

“Can Jimmy stay with me again the next time you have a date?”

His mouth twists into a slight frown. He tosses Julie back in her bed, thrusting her frog into her arms, and gently pushes her down to lie back. “We’ll see.” Johnny tucks her in, hopefully, more securely this time. He points a finger at her. “Okay, if you get out next time, then I’m gonna find something to tape or tie you down with.”

She giggles, snuggling into the covers. “Night, Johnny.”

He walks away, turning midstep when he reaches the door. “Sleep tight, half-pint.” He needn’t have said anything. Julie was already dead to the world. Johnny smirks, turning out the light and shutting the door.


	5. The Stain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the mall doesn't go as planned. Jimmy to the rescue.

Julie is glad that it is finally summer. She might actually get to spend some time with Johnny. Well, Johnny and the Cobras. But that’s fine. The Cobras, especially Bobby, are like having extra big brothers. Well, except for Jimmy. Julie could never think of him as a brother. She blushes at the very thought of being near him, which made the ride to the mall almost unbearable.

“Yo, Jules, you comin’ or what?”

Julie stares at the entrance to B. Dalton Booksellers longingly. She really wants a few new books to read this summer. She sighs, thinking,  _ Maybe later _ . Turning toward Dutch’s voice, Julie checks to see how far ahead he and the others are. She runs to join them, dodging in and out of the crowd. As Julie reaches the Cobras, Dutch pulls her into a tight side hug, pinning her arms, and picking her up off the floor.

“Let me go, you jerk!” she yells, kicking and struggling to get out of his hold. Dutch grins, ignoring jabbing elbows and kicking legs. “Hahaha! C’mon, Jules. What’s the matter? Didn’t want ya to get left behind or anything.”

“Yeah, right. Lemme go!” She continues fighting to no avail.

  
Tommy finds it hysterical. “Yeah, Jules! We didn’t want you to get lost or for somebody to nab you. You wouldn’t want us to worry, would you? Now, we can keep an eye on you.”

She glares at him in response.

“Johnny! Make him let me go!” Julie whines. Johnny rolls his eyes, gesturing to his friend. Dutch places her back on the ground, playfully tousling her hair. “Stop it!” she yells, glaring, She pulls away from him and tries to fix her hair. Julie then punches him in the side. Dutch and Tommy laugh again. She walks backward until she is leaning against her brother. Shaking his head, Johnny wraps an arm around her.

“Knock it off, you two. Let’s go.”

“In a minute,” Dutch says. “Hey, Jules,” he beckons to Julie with a finger. She glances at him suspiciously. Julie feels her brother nudge her toward his bleach-blond friend. “If you’re gonna throw a punch, do it right.” Dutch crouches down to her level, taking her hands, and curls them into fists with the correct thumb placement.

“Your thumb should be on the outside of the fist, tucked under the index and middle fingers. You hit with these two knuckles. Now, try me. C’mon, hit my hand,” he says holding one up.

After a moment’s hesitation and looking to Johnny for permission, she hits his hand.

Dutch shakes his head. “C’mon, I know you can do better than that, twerp. Do it again.” She gives him a dirty look, but still punches his hand.

“Again.”

SMACK.

“Again.”

SMACK!

At the force of her impact, he smirks in approval. “Better.”

* * *

Julie stands with Johnny and his friends in the center of the mall, on the second level. The boys lean on the railing, babe-watching and commenting on the passersby. They occasionally call out greetings to classmates and fellow Cobra Kai members.

Julie paces back and forth a bit before walking a few feet from the Cobras. She rolls her eyes and lets out a small huff.  _ This is so boring! _ They have been at the mall for over an hour and they haven’t even been in a single store unless it was to get from one side of the mall to the other. Julie considers ditching them but decides against it because she will get an earful from Johnny and Bobby. Not to mention her mom.

Instead, she traipses back over to the boys, slipping in between Bobby and Jimmy. Still bored, Julie leans against the railing of the balcony overlooking the escalators. She watches the shoppers streaming in and out of the stores below. Julie spies a group of teenage girls, shopping bags in hand, coming out of Express, led by a curly-haired blonde. She perks up.  _ Could it be…  _ She climbs up onto the railing, trying to get a better glimpse. Joy seems to surge through Julie.

“ALI!”

The Cobras are startled into silence by the sudden outburst.

Julie leans forward, looking around Bobby and Tommy to her brother. “Johnny! Johnny, look! It’s Ali!” She points down into the crowd. The boys look in the direction she indicates. Johnny’s expression brightens as he lays eyes on his girlfriend.

“Ali! Ali, up here!” Julie calls, waving enthusiastically down to the blonde.

Ali and her friends, along with most of the shoppers below, look up at the ten-year-old brunette. Johnny notices all the attention that his little sister is attracting.  _ Shit. Kid, you’re humiliating me. Shut up and get down. _

“Julie Kristina Lawrence, get your ass down from there before you fall,” Johnny orders her, in a voice that strangely reminds him of his mother. Unfortunately for him, Julie isn’t listening. She is too busy trying to wave and talk to Ali and her friends, who are currently on the escalator on their way up to the second level.

One of Julie’s jelly shoe-clad feet slips off the rail she was standing on. As she had been leaning over too far, Julie starts to fall forward over the railing. She lets out a yelp. To Johnny, everything seems to be happening in slow motion. His heart clenches in fear, paralyzing him. He knows he can’t get to her in time. God, he hopes his friends aren’t as slow to react.

“Bobby, Jimmy, grab her!”

As Julie falls, a few screams ring out. One of them hers. She flails her arms as if it could slow her descent. In her panic, Julie squeezes her eyes shut, not wanting to watch the ground floor grow closer. Suddenly, she feels hands on her legs. And someone is tugging on the back of her dress. But she can’t bring herself to care who or why; the ability to continue breathing is her main priority right now.

Someone is pulling her up. Then she is upright. She clings to whoever is holding her. Julie buries her face into their, no, his chest. Multiple hands are rubbing and patting her back and shoulders. Julie can hear voices, but they are faint as if she were going through a tunnel.

One voice, male, is discernible and familiar to her. Due to the proximity, she can tell it is from the person holding her. “God, she’s shaking. Julie, it’s Bobby. I’ve got you. You’re okay.” Julie opens her eyes and looks up at him. Bobby gives her a warm, reassuring smile. A little bit of tension leaves her body.

“Alright, Bobby, give her to me.”  _ Johnny _ . He sounds close by. She wants to look for him, but she can’t make herself do it. She still clings to Bobby. Then she hears Ali.

“How about we take her over to the bench near Sears? Get her away from prying eyes.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever,” Johnny says in a brusque manner.

The next thing Julie knows, Bobby sits her down on a bench. She watches Bobby walk a few feet away to where the other Cobras and Ali’s friends are in a huddle. She notices that their huddle blocks them from the view of most of the shoppers.

“Julie.”

She turns at the sound of her name. Meeting her brother’s eyes, she immediately wishes she didn’t. His face is red, nostrils are flared, and his breathing is ragged, which only happens when he is angry or in the middle of a fight. Johnny’s blue eyes are filled with fear and anger. He clenches and unclenches his fists.

“What the hell were you thinking? Making a scene like that? Climbing on the railing? I told you to get down! And did you listen? No! You fell! You could have died, Julie!”

Johnny progressively gets louder and more emotional, causing Julie to unconsciously cower. Her lip trembles. Her eyes well up with unshed tears.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself? Answer me!”

“I-I-I’m s-s-s-sorry,” Julie stammers, breath hitching.

“Johnny!” Ali says his name reproachfully, glaring at her boyfriend. She sits down on the bench beside the tearful ten-year-old girl, gathering her in her arms. Julie can’t hold back anymore, the tears start to fall.

Seeing how losing his temper has affected his sister, Johnny immediately deflates. He closes his eyes, forces out a breath through clenched teeth, and rakes his hands through his hair.  _ Fuck. _ _ I made her cry. Good going, jackass. Real nice move, making your baby sister cry. That’s something Sid would do. _ Just the thought that he could be like his son of a bitch stepfather sickens him.

Ali rocks Julie back and forth until the sobbing subsides. “Hey, hey, you’re okay.” Ali strokes the girl’s hair and kisses her head. “You’re safe now. Julie, honey, look at me.” Julie reluctantly looks up at her, wiping her eyes.

“You know why Johnny’s upset, right?”

Julie nods, eyes downcast. “I climbed and leaned on the railing, even though I know I’m not supposed to,” she mumbles. “I disobeyed him.” She scrunches up her face. “And, as Sid would say, I made a spectacle of myself.”

Ali gives her a small smile. “That’s right. Those railings are up for everyone’s safety, including yours,” she says, as she taps Julie on the nose. “They also have signs clearly posted telling you not to climb or lean over them, which you ignored. You put your health and life at risk. And that’s why Johnny is so upset. He could have lost y-”

Ali never got the chance to finish. Julie, sobbing again, throws herself at Johnny, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Johnny, I’m sorry!”

Johnny lifts her up, embracing her tightly. Just holding her in his arms helps relieve some of the fear of nearly losing her. After a few moments, he sits them down on the bench beside Ali, pulling Julie’s arms from his neck and holding her back. She looks at him with a mix of confusion, hurt, and wariness.

Eyes narrowed, Johnny addresses her. “You scared me. You scared me half to death. When you went over that railing... God, if it wasn’t for Bobby and Jimmy…” Johnny is having trouble speaking, getting choked up with emotion.  _ Damn it. Don’t fucking cry. It’s a sign of weakness. Cobras don’t show weakness or fear. Julie needs you to be strong _ , Johnny tells himself. “For a split second, I thought I was going to have to call Mom and tell her you were dead.”

Guilt eats at the little girl; guilt over what she put her brother through and the pain she could have caused her mother. Her stomach feels like it’s in knots. It’s not the first time this week Julie has had a stomach ache. She almost starts crying again, but she knows that Johnny hates when she cries and she wants to be more like her brother.  _ Cobras don’t cry. It doesn’t matter that I can’t be a Cobra, because I’m a girl. I’m ten. I’m a big girl now. And big girls don’t cry. Right? _

“I’m sorry,” Julie says in a subdued tone, punctuated with hiccups.

Johnny wipes away a stray tear with his thumb, expression softening just a little. He caresses her cheek before he takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

“I know you are. But don’t you ever do that to me again. Okay?”

She nods solemnly, whispering, “I won’t. I promise.”

Johnny nods. “Good. Now, are you going to tell me why you did it?”

Julie becomes even quieter, looking everywhere except his eyes. Finally, she leans forward, as if she is going to hug him again. Her mouth to his ear, she whispers, “I got really excited when I saw Ali and her friends. I really like her, Johnny. She’s really pretty. She’s fun. And she’s nice to me. Not fake nice like some of the girls who want to date you are. I’m glad that Ali is your girlfriend. And I heard Tommy say that he likes Susan. I wanted them to know we were at the mall too, so we could all hang out together.”

Johnny can’t help but smile at Julie’s explanation. His eyes meet Ali’s. She smiles lovingly at him. Did she hear? Does it matter?

“Julie.”

The girl in question turns to the curly-haired blonde.

“It doesn’t seem like you’ve done much shopping.”

“We haven’t! All we’ve done is walk around or they stand around talking! It’s so boring!”

Johnny tugs on a lock of his sister’s hair.

Julie whips around. “Well, it’s true!”

Ali laughs. “Come on, you two. Let’s go shopping!” She holds out her hand, which Julie takes. Julie then pulls on her brother’s arm, giving him those big, brown puppy dog eyes. Johnny looks up at his girlfriend, who wears an amused, mischievous smile. How can he resist these girls? Johnny rolls his eyes, standing up and taking Julie’s hand.

* * *

Forty minutes later, they are congregating in the mall food court. Along the way, they were joined by Cobras Jerry, Fred, and Ali’s brother Peter; Susan’s geeky sister Rachel; and some guys named Freddy and Chucky. Bobby and Jimmy push some tables together, allowing for the whole group to sit together. Most of them stream to Sbarro, Dairy Queen, Orange Julius, or Chick-fil-A, but some of the girls, such as Susan and Barbara, head over to Subway.

Johnny plans on buying dinner for himself, Ali, and Julie. But his sister isn’t quite cooperating. She is trying his patience. Julie considers various options. She tilts her head to the side, sucks her lips in, and crosses her arms. But she doesn’t say a word. After the third instance of her stomach growling and two minutes of her not moving a muscle, he stands directly in front of her, scowling, with his hands on his hips.

“Julie, we don’t have all night! What do you want to eat?”

Finally looking at him, she shrugs. “I don’t know! There’s so much to choose from!”

Johnny groans. He glances at Ali, hoping she can help. Ali smiles down at the girl. “How about we order a whole pepperoni pizza to share?”

Julie shakes her head immediately, her hair whipping about her face. “No, I don’t feel like pizza.”

“Okay. How about Hot Dog on a Stick?”

“Uh-uh.”

Johnny closes his eyes, breathing in and out, trying not to lose his temper on his sister for the second time today. He feels Ali squeeze his arm. After a moment or two, he squats down to Julie’s eye level, placing his hands on her shoulders. Very slowly and deliberately, he asks, “Then. What. Do. You. Want?”

Julie shrugs again. “I can’t decide between Taco Bell, McDonald’s, or Dairy Queen. Oooh, or maybe that new Chinese place!”

Johnny nearly drops his head in defeat but hears Sensei’s voice in his head.  _ Defeat does not exist in this dojo _ . Johnny smirks.  _ Not exactly the dojo. But I’m not about to lose to my little sister, either. _

He stands abruptly, throwing his hands up. “I’m done. Ali and I are going to have pizza. Maybe we’ll save you a slice or two.”

Ali gives him a look, which he ignores. Johnny reaches into his pocket and grabs his wallet. He takes a few dollars out, which he thrusts into Julie’s hand.

“Here. Make up your mind. I don’t care what, just pick something. Then you can join us over there,” he says, pointing to where Bobby and Jimmy pushed tables together. Johnny turns away from his sister; he wraps an arm around Ali’s waist, pulling her in the direction of Sbarro.

“Johnny, don’t you think that was a little harsh?”

He glances over at Ali. “Maybe,” he sighs. “But we couldn’t wait around all night for her to make up her mind. I love her, but God, she’s driving me crazy. Hey, at least I didn’t make her cry this time.”

* * *

Julie finally joins her brother and the others. All adults seem to be avoiding this area of the food court, due to the large and loud assembly of teens. She notices that there are more people with them than before. The most boisterous of the guys seem to be playing a modified game of paper football with balled up wrappers. Tommy is perched on the edge of his seat, arm slung across the back of Susan’s chair, as he flirts with her.

Julie spots an empty seat between her brother and Bobby, assuming that he saved it for her. She realizes her mistake when she glances at him. Or rather them. Ali sits on Johnny’s lap, her arms around his neck, as they make out; their half-eaten pizza sits forgotten. Uncomfortable, Julie turns away as she sets down her tray and sits down.

“Julie!”

At Bobby’s exclamation, she looks up. Disbelief is written all over his face.

“What?”

“What is all of that?” he asks, gesturing to the tray in front of her. She bought a Bell Beefer and nachos with cheese from Taco Bell, as well as a Chicken McNuggets Happy Meal from McDonald’s.

“Food, obviously,” she replies sarcastically.

“What the hell, Jules? You aren’t going to eat all of that!” 

Julie glares at her brother, who finally stopped sucking Ali’s face. “I’m hungry. And, yes, I can. Watch me,” she sneers at him before taking a huge bite out of her Bell Beefer.

“Damn it, I knew I should have bought you dinner,” Johnny mutters, shaking his head. “You’re gonna make yourself sick.”

* * *

Halfway into her sandwich, Julie observes that the group of teenagers around her starts to break up. Dutch goes chasing after some blonde girls that Julie doesn’t know. Susan and Tommy are the next to leave. She frowns when Bobby stands up. But when Johnny and Ali start to leave, Julie panics.

Grabbing hold of his arm, Julie asks, “Where’s everybody going?”

Meeting Ali’s eyes, Johnny is silent for a minute or two. “Some are headed to the arcade. A few are going to shop. Most of us are going to see a movie.”

“B-but I’m not finished,” Julie exclaims, wide-eyed.

Johnny kneels in front of her. “Okay, number one: you shouldn’t have gotten so much food. Number two: you aren’t invited, kid.”

At his words, her face falls. Johnny glances to the side, not wanting to see Julie’s disheartened expression. He pats her shoulder. “Just finish your dinner. Here’s some money,” Johnny says, handing her two $20 bills. “Buy yourself something nice. Don’t spend it all at one time. Don’t talk to strangers. Don’t get lost. We’ll meet up back here in about two hours.”

Julie turns away from him, not caring what else he might have to say. “Whatever,” she mutters. Sighing, Johnny stands back up, takes Ali’s hand, and walks away. Jimmy, the last of his friends still left at the table, is trying to clear away some of the trash on the table before he joins his friends at the theater. He could not help but to see and hear how things went between the Lawrence siblings.

Someone calls out to him, “Hey, Jimmy, come on. We don’t wanna be late.”

Jimmy peers over at Julie. Seeing how she struggles not to cry, he doesn’t think he can leave her too. “Nah, man. I think I’m going to pass.”

Jimmy sits down beside her in the chair that Johnny had vacated. Julie doesn’t seem to notice him there, as she absentmindedly munches on her nachos. Not sure of what to say or do to make her feel better, Jimmy sips on his chocolate milkshake. When the straw draws empty air, she jumps, finally realizing he is there.

“Oh, Jimmy! I, I didn’t s-s-see you there,” Julie sniffles, trying to inconspicuously wipe her eyes. 

He smiles. “Obviously.” To hide the blush that she knows is spreading across her face, Julie ducks her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face. He hands her a napkin. “Here.”

“Thanks.” She dabs her eyes. As she places the napkin on the table, Julie sits silently for a few minutes. Still looking down, she picks at her fries. “You know, you don’t have to stay with me. If you want to go and see the movie with Johnny and the others, you can. I don’t need a babysitter,” Julie states in a sullen tone.

Jimmy takes her hand. “Julie, I know I don’t  _ have _ to stay. I  _ want _ to. And I’m not here to babysit. You look like you could use a friend. I’m here if you want me.”

She felt a jolt of electricity run to her heart when he took her hand. Now, her heart won’t stop beating so incredibly fast as he continues to hold it. At Jimmy’s words, Julie nearly swoons. Instead, she embraces him tightly without warning.  _ Yes! Yes, I want you! Please, please stay with me! _

Jimmy laughs. “Okay, okay. I’ll stay. Do you want to talk about it?”

_ Oh _ .  _ I said those words out loud _ , she thinks, embarrassed. Reluctantly, Julie pulls away. “Um, yeah, if you don’t mind…”

Jimmy tips her chin up and brushes her hair out of her face. “Hey, I volunteered, remember? I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t think you needed it. Talk to me, Julie. But first, can I have one of your fries?”

She giggles, pushing her fries between them. “Sure, I’ll share with you.” Her smile fades and she looks down. Julie takes a deep breath. “It’s just, this trip to the mall was just supposed to be the two of us. Me and Johnny.”

She stops, eyes widening. “Not that I don’t love spending time with all of you. Because I do! You’re great. All of you. Even Dutch.”

Jimmy puts his hand on her arm, stopping her. Julie glances down at it, letting out a barely audible whimper. The butterflies in her stomach are flapping up a storm!

“Julie, Julie, it’s okay. You don’t have to worry about offending me. And I can see how it might be annoying for you to constantly share your big brother with us.”

She sighs, rolling her eyes. “It’s not just the four of you, either.”

“Ali,” Jimmy says knowingly, nodding.

“Yeah. It’s not that I don’t like her. I love Ali! She’s the best. And the only girl that I’ve met that is deserving of dating my brother.”

He smiles. “But?”

As Julie continues, she gets louder. “But he’s  _ my _ brother! And I never get to spend any time with just him! Not anymore. We go to two different schools. Then he’s got karate and soccer, while I’ve got dance. And all that goes along with those - class, practices, games, tournaments, competitions, and recitals. I feel like when he does have time, Johnny always chooses you guys and Ali over me. Is it bad that I want more than just when he allows me to come along or when he drops me off at dance lessons?"

Listening to the girl rant, Jimmy observes that she is crying again. He isn't sure if she is even aware of it. Picking up the discarded napkin, Jimmy wipes away her tears. The movement startles her.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "Julie, have you talked to Johnny about how you feel?"

She shakes her head. "No, I don't see what good that would do." Julie dips a chicken nugget in ketchup. She nibbles on it, more out of habit than desire or hunger. “He won't pick me. It's not cool to spend time with your little sister over your friends and girlfriend," she answers in a deprecating tone.

Sighing, Jimmy scoots Julie’s chair around, so that she is facing him. "Jules, your jealousy is only going to get worse if you don't say or do anything."

"I'm not jealous!" He raises his eyebrows at her, disbelieving.

"Okay, maybe just a little," Julie concedes in a mumble, her head leaning on her shoulder.

"You're right. Generally, it's not cool for older brothers to hang out with their younger siblings. My brothers felt that way and we're not that close. But you," he smiles, "have a brother that loves you and would do anything for you. Just talk to Johnny.”

Julie bites her lip, conflicted.  _ Maybe Jimmy is right.  _ But the thought of talking to Johnny about her feelings makes her insides churn. As if he could read her mind, Jimmy asks, “Would you prefer I bring it up to him?”

She nods shyly in response.

“Alright, it’s a deal. I’ll talk to him for you.” Jimmy gestures to her forgotten Happy Meal. “Are you going to finish that?”

Julie shakes her head no. “I don’t think so,” she reluctantly admits, gingerly rubbing her abdomen.

Raising an eyebrow, he comments, “So, Johnny was right about that being too much for you. Now, you’re sick.”

She shakes her head again, this time vehemently. “No, that’s not true! I  _ was _ really hungry. But now… I’m not. And my stomach doesn’t hurt in an ‘I ate too much’ kinda way.”

Jimmy frowns. “Hmm. Okay, maybe you’ll feel better if you walk it off.” Arms on the table, he leans in conspiratorially, a grin threatening to spread across his face. “What do you say we hit up B. Dalton and Waldenbooks?”

Julie’s eyes grow wide and her face lights up like it’s Christmas. “Yes!”

Jimmy can’t help but laugh, as she is unable to contain her excitement. “Alright, let’s clean this up and we can go.”

He collects and piles all of the remnants of her two meals on the tray.

“I’ll throw it away,” Julie eagerly volunteers.

As she stands up, Jimmy does a double-take. There is a rather noticeable splotch on the back of her dress. The red stain stands out against the pink, white, and blue checkered print of the dress. Horrified, his breath catches. Jimmy quickly looks down at the chair she just vacated. To his dismay, he sees a drop or two of blood.

“Julie, stop! Don’t move!”

He jumps up, grabbing her arm. Bewildered, she starts to turn around to look at him.

“No, don’t turn around. Put the tray back on the table and stay right where you are.”

Jimmy picks his Cobra Kai jacket off his chair. Standing behind Julie, blocking anyone from seeing the stain, he holds the jacket up behind her. “Here, put this on.”

Julie glances back briefly to see what it is. Her jaw drops. “You want me to wear your Cobra Kai jacket? B-but Johnny doesn’t even let me wear his! Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Please, just put it on,” he directs her, the urgency evident in his voice. She does as he asks, feeling confused and shocked, yet pleased that he wants  _ her _ to wear his jacket. The gray leather jacket dwarfs the girl. To Jimmy’s relief, it most definitely covers the stain on her dress.

Julie turns around, crossing her arms. Or rather, attempting to do so, as the sleeves are longer than her arms. Jimmy’s lip twitches as he tries to hold back a smile.

“Okay, now are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

His eyes slide to her chair. Julie follows his gaze. Her face turns white as a sheet.

“What, what is that? Wait! D-did I sit in that? Did I sit in  _ blood _ ?”

_ No, no, no. Please tell me this isn’t happening! Everything was going so well! Jimmy must think I’m such a loser. And my new dress - is it ruined?  _ She tries to look at the back of her dress, lifting the jacket. Jimmy places his hands on her shoulders. “Julie, don’t. And keep it down. Don’t draw any more attention to it.” She acquiesces.

“Fine,” she says quietly. “But Jimmy, what is going on? Is that blood?”

Sighing, Jimmy kneels down to her level. “Yes, it is. Well, more or less. Julie, I think you got your period.”

She frowns, shaking her head. “P-period? I, I d-don’t know what you’re talking about. And what does that have to do with blood? A-are you saying it’s  _ mine _ ? Why would I be bleeding? I don’t understand!”

Jimmy can hear the fear in her voice and see tears forming in her eyes again. He groans inwardly. _Shit. Her first period. Why the hell am I the one dealing with this? She’s Johnny’s little sister. Bobby and Tommy have sisters. They should be helping her with this. Not me. Well, Bobby could probably handle this. But Tommy would just make things worse. Forget Dutch. Where are the girls when I need them? Okay, I’ll do the best I can_ , Jimmy tells himself _._ _Think. What would Bobby do for her or Becca, if he was in this situation?_

Jimmy takes a breath, steadying himself. He soothingly strokes her arms. “Julie, I know you’re scared. Yes, it’s yours. And yes, I’ll explain. But not right here.”

Julie pouts, unsatisfied with his answer; but she unwillingly accepts it.

Jimmy stands from his position. Picking up a napkin, he wipes up the droplets from the chair. Then he carefully balls it up and tosses it onto the tray with everything else before throwing it in the trash. He takes a couple of napkins, spreading them out on the chair.

“Okay, I need you to sit right here until I get back.”

She looks up at him, confusion coloring her features. “Back? Where are you going? I, I thought we were going to the bookstore. And now you’re leaving me, just like the rest of them?”

Looking down at her, taking her hand, he replies, “We are, we will, I promise. But first, I’m going to help you. But to do that, I need you to stay here, while I pick up a few things.”

* * *

Jimmy quickly strides through the doors of the Thrifty Drug Store, a Sears bag in one hand, trying to catch his breath.  _ Why does the drugstore have to be outside of the mall? Would it have been too much trouble to put a drugstore or any kind of convenience store inside the mall? _

As he hastens through the store, his eyes sweep the overhead signs looking for the aisle he needs. There it is --  _ Feminine Care _ . Jimmy cringes as he reads it.  _ Suck it up. For Julie. She needs you to get her through this right now _ , he tells himself. The thought of the little girl all alone in the food court crying her eyes out because she is scared and doesn’t have any idea what is happening to her forces his legs to take him down the dreaded aisle.

Jimmy pores over the items on the shelves.  _ God, why are there so many brands? Tampax. Kotex. Stayfree. o.b. Playtex. Carefree. Always. And why are there so many sizes - regular, super, long? What should I buy her? A pantyliner or a maxi-pad? Is she even old enough for a tampon? _

__

It wouldn’t be the first time he has bought tampons before. But that was for his girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend now. And Katie was with him at the time; she knew exactly what to get and it wasn’t her first period. He reaches for a box.

“Can I help you, young man?”

Jimmy jumps, startled by the sudden question. He could have sworn that there was nobody else down this aisle. He turns toward the voice; a middle-aged blonde saleslady wearing way too much makeup stands behind him. Her arms are crossed and there is a stern look on her heavily painted face.

“Uhhh… I, uh…”

Jimmy finds it hard to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. He takes a moment, trying to compose himself.  _ Please, just leave. This is hard enough for me already. I don’t need an audience. _ Unfortunately, the saleswoman refuses to leave; in fact, she stalks closer to him. Nor does she give Jimmy a chance to speak.

“Well, where are they?”

She glares down either end of the aisle. Her question and actions confuse him.

“Huh? Who?”

The woman glowers at him.

“Your little friends, where are they? I have neither the time nor patience to deal with hazing rituals or stupid dares. Tell your friends to grow up and get a life. And you better walk out of this aisle right now, young man, or I will call security. It is bad enough what we women have to live with. My customers do not need to be harassed or treated as if what they are going through is a colossal joke.”

As the saleslady continues her rant, Jimmy grows irritated.  _ A joke? Is she serious? _

“Ma’am, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I am not being hazed and no one dared me to do anything. All I am trying to do is buy one of these items,” he says, indicating the pads and tampons with a sweep of his hand.

She lifts a blonde eyebrow, suspicious. “You expect me to believe that you intend to buy something from this aisle,” the disbelief in her voice rising.

“Yes, I do, because it’s the truth. You can either do your job and help me or you can get out of my way.”

The woman makes a huffing noise, offended. “And why would you need to buy feminine hygiene products?”

Still frustrated with this woman and the fact that his time is being wasted, Jimmy throws down his shopping bag and rakes both hands through his hair. “Look, there’s a scared ten-year-old girl on the second floor that is waiting for me to return and help her,” he explodes. “She has no idea what or why this is happening to her. And I don’t know what to buy her!”

His outburst causes the salesclerk to gasp and cover her mouth. But her face softens at the mention of a young girl experiencing her first menstruation and without her mother’s guidance. And the fact that this boy is willing to put his discomfort aside and buy her the necessities just warms her heart.

“Young man, pick up your bag. I’ll help you and your sister.”

Unsure of what he just heard, Jimmy shakes his head. “W-wait, what?”

“I said that I would help you and your sister,” the saleslady repeats. “That poor dear. The first one is always terrifying.”

Jimmy blinks, giving her a blank look as he picks up the Sears bag. Then realization dawns on him.  _ Oh. She thinks Julie is my sister. _

“Y-yeah,” he stutters. “M-my sister is pretty scared. I don’t think M--“

He stops himself.  _ I almost said Mrs. Weinberg. Stupid. _ “I don’t think Mom,” Jimmy starts again, “has had a chance to explain things.” He is surprised at how easily the lie comes out. “I guess she thought Julie was too young to know about...those things.”

Jimmy feels a bit guilty lying to this woman.  _ But is it really lying? She just assumed that Julie was my sister. I’m just not correcting her. Besides, it’s easier than trying to explain the truth. And it’ll be better for Julie, if I get this woman’s help _ , he rationalizes to himself. But then he hears a voice in his head that sounds a lot like his mother’s, saying  _ God is watching you.  _ Sighing, he thinks,  _ I’ll go to Confession. Will that make you happy? _

The salesclerk nods. “I can see that. Mothers rarely want to talk about such things with their children. And they would rather their children stay babies for as long as possible. You said your sister is ten years old?” She shakes her head sadly. “It seems like girls keep starting younger and younger these days.”

Not knowing exactly what to say, if anything, Jimmy nods. After a few seconds of awkward silence that seems to last so much longer, he gathers enough courage to ask questions.

“Ma’am, I don’t know what I need to buy her. I had a girlfriend that used to use t-tampons.” His mouth seemed to get dry as he tried to force the word out. “I don’t remember which brand, though. C-can Julie use those?”

The saleswoman purses her bright red lips, head tilted to the side. “It’s not recommended for young girls having their first menstruation. It’s best to start them out on sanitary napkins.”

Jimmy nods. It’s basically what he was thinking.

“As for the … sanitary napkins, is there a certain kind that is better? What do the sizes mean? What would be the best for a girl who is still pretty small and slender?”

She crosses her arms, looking to the ceiling. “Well, yes and no. It depends on the woman. Some swear by Kotex. Others prefer Playtex or Stayfree. Always is the newest brand. They all do the same job, but whichever she decides is most comfortable.”

Jimmy can barely stop himself from rolling his eyes.  _ Great. That is no help at all. Thanks. _

“If you are referring to regular, super, or ultra in either sanitary napkins or tampons, it refers to how absorbent they are. If a napkin is long, it is for extra protection against leaks. What a girl or woman needs will depend on how light or heavy her flow is, which may differ from the beginning to the end of her period. Pantyliners are worn when the flow is light, or I would suggest regular or thinner napkins for your sister, at least to begin with.”

He lifts a hand to massage his forehead. He had developed something of a headache since seeing Julie’s stained skirt. Only now, the pounding and throbbing have become unbearable to Jimmy.  _ This is too much information. _ He takes a few deep breaths to calm down.  _ Maybe I should pick up some Tylenol or aspirin. _

“O-okay. That helps. Um, I, uh, guess I can get her a variety.”

Jimmy watches as the saleslady selects the boxes off the shelves. Ultimately, he ends up with a box each of Kotex, Always, and Stayfree pads. Then he goes down another aisle for the pain reliever.

When he makes it up to the checkout counter, he is honestly a bit relieved that the person checking him out is someone different. And even better, this guy doesn’t seem to care what Jimmy is purchasing. As he walks toward the doors, the saleswoman who had helped him earlier stops him. She hands Jimmy a few pamphlets and booklets about puberty and menstruation.

“Maybe these will help you explain to your little sister what is happening to her. At least, until you can get your mother to talk to her.”

* * *

_ Finally, I made it back. _ Jimmy hunches over a table, the bags nearly slipping out his sweaty hands, breathing laboriously. He just ran all the way from Thrifty up to the food court. All that mattered was getting back to Julie.  _ Julie. _ Just the thought of her made him look up to see how much further he had to go before he reached her table. 

He frowns.  _ This can’t be right. _ Jimmy looks around. He is only three rows away from where they ate. Where Julie should be. And isn’t. His heart starts to beat rapidly. Jimmy nearly runs to their table, hoping that Julie is nearby and just out of sight.

But no, she isn’t there. There is no trace of her. The napkins he laid down for her to sit on are gone. No droplets on the chair. Dropping his purchases, Jimmy looks around frantically in every direction. “Julie! Julie, where are you?”

No answer. At least not from her. A few people mill about, watching him. Some even try to ask if he is okay or if he needs help. But he ignores them. Their voices sound like buzzing or static of dead air.

Jimmy still doesn’t see her. He still tries calling out for her, just in case. But it grows harder each time. It feels like there is a vice around both his throat and his heart.  _ I’ve lost her. Oh, God, I lost her. Johnny is going to kill me. I wouldn't blame him. She must be terrified, especially on top of everything else. _

Dragging his nails against the back of his neck, as if to punish himself, Jimmy decides to give her three more minutes to appear. If she doesn't, he is getting help from the first mall cop he can find.

"Julie," he desperately calls out. Jimmy is about to shout her name once more when he hears his name. He turns abruptly. Jimmy catches sight of the girl through the crowd. Relief floods through him, causing him to sink to his knees. She pushes her way through and launches herself at him.

Small arms are suddenly flung around him. Julie presses her face into the crook of his neck. Jimmy embraces her as tightly as she clings to him. He whispers sweet words of comfort and reassurance as he feels sobs wracking her body and his collar dampening.

"Hey, hey, you're okay. I've got you. Everything is going to be okay," Jimmy says as he rubs calming circles onto her back. Julie's sobs subside enough for him to question her. He holds her at arm's length, looking her in the eyes.

"Julie, I told you to stay put until I got back. I come back and you're nowhere to be seen. Do you know how scared I was? Where were you?"

Jimmy grimaces when her eyes turn glassy and her lip trembles. Instead, she takes a deep breath to steady herself and keep from crying.

"I tried to wait for you! I did, but you were gone so long. And then…"

She looks away, down at the floor. Jimmy narrows his eyes, wondering why she is stalling. "Yes?" he prompts her.

Exhaling, she answers in a soft voice with great reluctance. "I waited as long as I could. But then I had to go to the bathroom really,  _ really bad _ . And there was more blood! Jimmy, I think I'm dying!"

Julie couldn't keep the walls up any longer. He takes her in his arms once more. "Oh, Julie. Sweet girl, you're not dying."

She sniffles into his chest. "You promise?"

Jimmy flashes her one of those smiles that always makes her feel like she's going to melt. "I promise." If he wasn't already holding her, Julie thinks her legs would have gone out from under her.

"First, let's get you cleaned up. And then I'll explain." He picks up his bags with one hand, putting the other arm around her shoulders, and leads her back the way she came.

They stop in front of the women's restroom. Jimmy takes a quick look around. Thankfully, these bathrooms are a bit out of the way and no one pays them any attention. He hands her the Sears bag.

"I bought you some clothes to change into."

Julie peers into the bag. Inside are a pair of jeans, a shirt, and… no...

Her eyes go wide. She quickly closes the bag. She stares at him in horror. Jimmy is bewildered by her reaction.  _ All I did was buy some clothes. What could possibly be wrong? _

“What? Julie, you know you can’t keep wearing what you have on."

She shakes her head.

“No, that’s not it. I know I need new clothes. But… it's just… " Julie trails off uncomfortably. To Jimmy’s eyes, she appears quite pink. He lifts an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Julie bites her lip. “I don’t want you to know what kind of panties I wear,” she replies in a low voice, avoiding looking at him. “You’re not supposed to know what color they are or what’s on them. It’s private.”

Jimmy blinks.  _ Oh, that's what this is about. _ Then Jimmy smiles down at her in understanding. “You’re right. It is. But I hope you get why I bought them.”

She starts to nod. But then her eyes widen in realization, embarrassment making Julie flush an even darker shade of pink.

“When I fell over the railing, did you and Bobby see my panties?”

Jimmy gapes at the question. He opens and closes his mouth repeatedly for a few seconds, trying to formulate a response. She looks up at him, eyes ready to tear up at what may be perceived as the “wrong” answer. Feeling a surge of affection and pity for the girl, Jimmy crouches down in front of her. He places his hands on either side of Julie’s face, stroking her hair.

“Julie. Honestly, I don’t know if I did or not. And I can’t speak for Bobby. All that mattered to me, and probably Bobby too, for that matter, was reaching you in time and getting you back to safety. If I did, I don’t remember; nor was it important to me. But you are.”

She gives him a fragile smile. “You promise?”

Jimmy smiles warmly at her in return. “Have I lied to you?”

Her smile brightens. She shakes her head before throwing herself at him, hugging him tightly. She nearly knocks him off-balance. Jimmy laughs as he hugs her back. He kisses her forehead, causing Julie’s heart to soar.  _ Oh my God! He kissed me! _

He pulls away from her, grabbing up the second bag. He takes out a box and hands it to her.

"These are called sanitary napkins, or pads. There are a few different kinds in the bag. When you take the pad out of the wrapper, you place the sticky bottom on the inside of your underwear. Do you understand?"

Julie nods affirmatively, albeit reluctantly.

"And you realize that I can't help you once you go past this door, right? I can't go inside the ladies’ room.”

She looks down, shuffling her feet. “Yeah, I know.”

At her morose tone, Jimmy feels an urge to hug her again. If only he could do more for her. He squeezes her shoulder in a show of support. “I’ll be right here waiting for you.”

Julie nods silently, not even looking up. She takes both bags, retreating into the restroom. As soon as the door swings closed, Jimmy falls back against the wall, head turned heavenward.

* * *

Much to Julie's dismay, they don't go straight to the bookstores. As much as he would love for them both to browse for new books to buy, Jimmy feels that he has put off this conversation long enough. He is dreading it so much that a knot has formed in the pit of his stomach. But he promised her; Jimmy always tries his best to keep his promises. And there's also the fact that Julie deserves to know what is happening to her. With her mother out of town and Ali off who knows where with Johnny, it seems like he's the only one to explain puberty to her. Because there is no way in hell that he's going to drop her off with a stranger, just because they are a woman.

Jimmy leads Julie to a table under the escalators, near a kiosk that sells coffee. The spot is practically abandoned. It is the perfect place in such a public area like the mall for such a serious and potentially awkward conversation.  _ Scratch that. There is no potential about it. This is going to be awkward for both of us, _ he thinks as he pulls out a chair for Julie.

She squirms a bit in the seat. Jimmy sits beside her, angling the chair so that he can face her. He waits until she is situated. Closing his eyes for a second, he steeples his hands in front of his mouth as he takes a deep breath. Jimmy has no idea where to start.

Impatient but curious, Julie asks, “So, are you gonna tell me what a period is and why I'm bleeding?”

Deciding to just roll with it, he opens his eyes and spreads his palms on the smooth surface of the table in front of him.

"A period is just the body's way of telling a woman that she can have a baby."

"I don't wanna have a baby!" Julie interrupts, shaking her head vehemently.

Jimmy's brows shoot up. "Hey, no one's saying you have to have one. You might want to be a mother one day. Anyways, you aren't ready now, emotionally, or physically. Your body is just starting to change."

He pauses.  _ Wait a minute. Oh, God, please don't tell me I have to explain sex, too. Nope, not going to happen.  _ His stomach turns at the thought.  _ I'm going to kill Johnny for what he's putting me through right now. _

Jimmy leans closer to Julie. He lifts her chin so that they are eye to eye.

"Julie, do you know how babies are made?"

She looks at him for a moment. "Kinda." Jimmy, not wanting to explain too much, is fine with that answer. "Babies are made by having sex," Julie continues quietly.

"Do you know what sex is?" Jimmy asks her pointedly.

She blinks, startled by his question. She blushes. It takes several seconds before she can stammer out a response. "Uh, ummm, s-s-sex is when a boy puts his…p-pe-penis in a girl's, um, you know…"

Frankly, he is surprised Julie knows that much, considering how Johnny tries to protect her. Jimmy also notices that she had turned a darker shade of red and had to look down and away, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair. Much to his shock, she continues.

"There's a lot of kissing and touching. And they make weird noises."

Jimmy holds back a snort at that last part. In an attempt to inject a note of levity to the situation, he asks, "And how do you know so much? Have you been doing something you shouldn't?"

Julie pops her head up, looking scandalized. "No! I haven't, I promise." She ducks her head back down, looking mildly embarrassed. "But sometimes, I hear things coming from Johnny's room when Ali visits."

He is shocked. "Okay, uh, let's not mention that to your brother."  _ Jeez, can't he be more discrete? _ Jimmy stands abruptly. "You know what? Let's just go find some books. Ali will probably explain things better than I ever could."

Julie presses her lips together. “Yeah, okay,” she replies tersely. She stands, fighting the urge to kick the chair.  _ All this waiting and you still won’t tell me! _ But she doesn’t say anything else as they walk through the mall. Maybe some new books will make her feel better.

* * *

Julie browses the children’s section of the bookstore. She scans every row, finger skimming the spines of each book as she recalls what she owns, has read, and would like to read. Meanwhile, Jimmy is searching for a specific book. Every so often, he looks up to see where Julie has gotten to.

He turns his attention back to the books on the shelf in front of him.  _ Blume. Blume. Where is it? _ He sees nearly every other book by the woman. He nearly gives up trying to find it.  _ Aha! _ There it is stuck in the back, shoved behind the rest as if someone doesn’t want anyone to find and buy it. Just one copy. Jimmy wastes no time snatching up the paperback.

He walks over to her. She’s so engrossed with the book she is skimming through that she doesn’t even hear his approach. Jimmy smiles down at her. Standing behind her, he leans over. “Whatcha looking at?”

Julie yelps, nearly dropping the book. He can’t help but laugh. However, she doesn’t think it’s funny, scowling at him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, sobering up. “Found anything good?”

“Yes, actually I’ve found a few.” She holds up the book and points to a little stack she made on one of the shelves.

* * *

Johnny, Ali, and the rest of their group meet back at the food court. They’re still talking about the movie. Johnny glances around, looking for his sister and absent friend. He relaxes upon seeing that the two are together at their table from earlier. He rolls his eyes upon noticing that Julie has her nose stuck in a book. Jimmy spots him, catching his eye. He whispers to Julie before standing.

Jimmy practically jogs over to join the Cobras and the girls. “Hey, Johnny, I need to talk to you.” He glances behind the blond, to his girlfriend. “Uh, Ali, would you and the girls hang out with Julie?”

Ali blinks, surprised. She looks at Susan and Barbara. The two shrug. Ali turns back to the guys. “Um, sure.”

As they join his sister, Johnny asks what Jimmy wants. Jimmy frowns. “I really need to talk to you alone,” he makes clear, taking Johnny by the arm. The two walk a few feet away from their friends. “Look, it’s about Jules.”

Johnny peers over at his sister. At first glance, he doesn’t notice. But something has him take another look. His brow wrinkles in confusion. Johnny pulls away from Jimmy, crossing his arms. “What’s going on? That’s not what she was wearing less than two hours ago.”

Jimmy takes a deep breath, raking a hand through his hair. “Julie had an, uh, accident.”

Johnny glares. “Yeah, right. She hasn’t wet her pants since she was three.”

“Not that kind of accident.” Grimacing, Jimmy peers around surreptitiously. “Julie, uh, got her, um, period,” he informs in a low voice.

Johnny chokes. “She what? She’s ten! Isn’t she too young for that?”

Jimmy snorts. “Obviously not. And apparently, your mom hasn’t talked to her about this kind of stuff. Julie was completely freaking out. I helped where I could: buying clothes and the necessary items. I’m sure Ali can explain what’s going on better than I could. And there’s another thing.”

* * *

Julie jumps at the sudden stroking of her hair. Looking up, she sees her brother’s girlfriend.

Ali grins at her. “We’re back. It looks like you’ve been to the bookstore. Anything good?”

The ten-year-old can’t bring herself to return Ali’s smile. “Hi.”

“You know, for someone so excited to see us that she climbed on and nearly fell off a railing hours ago, she doesn’t seem too thrilled by our presence now. I don’t know about you girls, but I feel insulted,” Susan snarks.

Julie’s eyes widen and she shakes her head. “No! Please, don’t be upset. It’s not you. It’s just that something happened while you were at the movie.”

Ali pulls out the chair to Julie’s left. “How about we sit down and you can tell us about it?”

Barbara sits down on Julie’s right, while Susan pulls out the chair in front of her. Julie doesn't really want to talk. But within seconds, she finds herself relating to the whole embarrassing ordeal, tears streaming down her face.

Ali pulls her into a hug. “Aww, Julie. I’m sorry. I bet it was scary for you.”

“Your body is just getting rid of the extra lining of your uterus - where a baby grows - because it’s not in use,” Barbara quietly explains.

“I can’t believe your mom didn’t warn you. Or buy you any of those books. You’re a total bookworm.”

Barbara gasps. She and Ali stare at Susan. They couldn’t believe she dared to say that to an already crying little girl.

Susan rolls her eyes at her friends. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not saying it to be mean.” She directs her attention to Julie, smiling kindly at her. “I meant that you’re a smart kid. You’d probably do better with books that have diagrams and go into detail.”

“Look, I know that having a period is total pain now,” Susan continues, ”but you’ll get used to it in a few years. You’ll know when it’s supposed to come and you can be prepared for it.”

Julie frowns. “Whoa, wait a minute. How many times am I gonna get this period thing?”

The teen girls look at each other. Ali gently responds to the girl’s question. “Unless you’re pregnant, you’ll bleed about a week out of every month until you hit menopause. And that usually sets in when you reach your 50s.”

“Every month?” the girl wails.

“More like, every twenty-eight days, give or take,” Barbara slips in.

But Julie doesn’t hear her. “I can’t believe I have to deal with this until I’m old or I die! This bites!”

Ali strokes her hair, pulling Julie in for a hug again. She rests her head on the older girl’s shoulder.

“Hey, at least, you’ll know when you’re not pregnant. After you start having sex, I mean,” Susan tries to comfort Julie. “Or see if your mom will let you go on the pill, Fewer periods that way. And there are some other benefits.”

Barbara glances up. “Maybe we should put a pin in this conversation. I think Julie is in overload. And the boys are coming.”

* * *

Johnny walks toward his sister and the other girls. He heard her outburst earlier and now sees her tears. He grimaces.  _ God, she’s crying again? Come on, kid. This is hard enough for me to deal with. _ Johnny forces out a breath then drops into a crouch in front of his sister and girlfriend. Julie doesn’t even look up. It surprises him how much that hurts. He swipes at a lock of her hair, tugging it between forefinger and thumb.

“Hey, Jules. How, how are you doing?”

Still no response. Unless that little twitch can be considered a shrug. He rolls his eyes and tries again.

“Look, Jules, uh… Jimmy told me what happened.”

Her head shoots up. Horror and panic are reflected at him in those dark eyes.

He takes her hand. “Don’t worry. He only told me,” Johnny informs her quietly. “Are you okay?”

Julie glances down, nodding. “Can we go home?”

Johnny almost didn’t hear the question. It was only when she peers up at him, face partially hidden through her hair, that he knows she asked one. He doesn’t really want to leave yet. But considering what happened to her and that she’s looking at him with those big brown puppy dog eyes, Johnny relents. He squeezes her hand. “Sure, we can go.”

It’s what Julie needed to hear. She immediately pulls away from Ali, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Thank you,” she mumbles into her brother’s shoulder.

Johnny embraces her, rubbing her back. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay, half-pint.” He sounds more confident than he feels. His eyes slide up to meet Ali’s. They convey all the fear and uncertainty that he’s feeling and can’t, won’t, admit to. Ali offers her hand, which he eagerly takes. She squeezes it in reassurance, her thumb caressing his knuckles lovingly.

“Hey, Julie,” she calls softly. The little girl lifts her head. “I noticed that you’re wearing Jimmy’s Cobra Kai jacket. If you’re leaving, shouldn’t you return it?”

Julie scrunches her nose. “Do I have to?”

Johnny leans back on his heels, giving her a mock glare. Julie sighs heavily. He nods over to where his friends stand, waiting.

“Alright, I’m going,” Julie mutters, trudging over to the boys.

* * *

Dutch is the first to notice her approach. He squints. He can’t believe what he’s seeing. Dutch throws a backhand into Jimmy’s torso. “What the fuck, man? Why is the Tagalong wearing your Cobra jacket? Nobody gets to wear these. Not unless you’ve earned them.”

Jimmy clenches his jaw. He hears the unspoken rule about the only way a girl gets to wear one of their jackets. The implication that he would do such a thing has him seeing red. He roughly shoves the platinum blond. “Shut up, asshole.”

“Knock it off, Dutch,” Bobby warns. He doesn’t blame his friend for being testy. It’s not something to joke about, at least not in his opinion. Especially when the girl being talked about is ten years old. Or one of their sisters.

Julie stops a few feet from them. She can practically sense the tension. It doesn’t matter that she can’t hear what they’re saying. She knows that the guys will be pissed that they’ll have to leave the mall early because of her.

“What’s the matter, short stuff?” asks Tommy, crossing his arms.

Julie glares at him, wishing that she could wipe that smirk right off his face. She starts walking again. “Nothing.”

As she passes him, Tommy tousles her hair. “Nah, I don’t think so. Johnny practically flew over to you after Jimmy talked to him. Something’s up.”

“I meant nothing for you to worry about.”

Julie tries to smooth her hair with one hand as she walks up to Jimmy. She shrugs off his jacket, gingerly handing it to him. “Here’s your jacket back. Thank you for letting me wear it.” She can’t look him in the eye. “And, well, thank you for everything,” Julie says in a near whisper.

He smiles down at her, his hand cupping her chin fondly. “You don’t need to thank me.”

Before either can say another word, Johnny rushes over, carrying Julie’s bags. He appears agitated. “Let’s go, guys. We’re leaving.” He ignores his friends’ grousing as they head back the way they came. Julie starts to follow but Johnny holds her back. He leans down to whisper in her ear. “So, uh, Ali’s going to take the clothes you were wearing earlier. She knows some tricks for getting, er, those kinds of stains out.”

Julie keeps her face blank, eyes on the ground. “I was just going to throw them away.”

“Your new dress? Mom would flip out. Come on, let’s go. You’ll feel better once we’re home.”

* * *

Johnny dials the number for the hotel that his mother and Sid are staying at. Apparently, they were out. “Wonderful,” he mutters. He decides to leave a message. “Hey, Mom. I wouldn’t call you if it wasn’t important. It’s about Julie.”

He hears his sister coming down the stairs. “Just call back soon, please,” he hangs up the phone. Johnny turns, plastering a smile on his face in an attempt to not let her know just how nervous he is. “Hey, kiddo. How was the bubble bath?”

Julie shrugs. “Nice, I guess.”

Johnny nods to the couch. “Come on. There’s still a few hours left of Disney Channel.”

Her nose crinkles. “Can we do MTV instead?”

Johnny grins, pulling her to him, and leads her to the couch. “Whatever you want, Jules. There’s also some chocolate pudding with your name on it.” She smiles for the first time since he brought her home.

As soon as they are settled on the couch under a blanket and eating pudding, he glances over at her. “So, I talked to Ali while you were in the bathroom. She and her friends are going to pick you up tomorrow for a ‘girl’s day’ or some shit like that.”

The second the “Don’t Talk to Strangers” video ends, Julie looks away from the TV, surprised. “Oh, cool.”

Johnny grimaces, scratching the back of his neck. “Look, I know that Jimmy bought you some, uh, stuff. I know you’ve got a lot of questions.”

Julie, feeling increasingly uncomfortable, grabs her brother’s spoon and sticks it in his mouth. “Johnny! Stop talking. Please. You’re just making it worse for both of us.”

Ripping the spoon out, he glares at her. “I’m just saying I tried to get a hold of Mom for you, so you could have one of those mother/daughter talks. You might wanna look over those pamphlets from the drug store. And make a list of things to ask Ali and friends.” He sighs. “I know I’m pretty useless to you right now. Did you have to start growing up on me so soon?”

Julie peers at him. “It’s not like I wanted it to happen.”

“I know.” Johnny grins. “C’mere, you,” he says as he wraps an arm around his sister, drawing her to his side.


End file.
